Always a Prince, Never a King 2: Duality
by DarkPrincess091591
Summary: Vegeta as defeated Frieza, he is trying to wish back his planet and his people, along with trying to change from who he was. But will he meet someone from his past that puts everything in jeopardy? Including his relationship with Bulma?
1. Cold War

King Cold looked at Planet Earth from outer space, "Pretty blue thing isn't it? It's a shame that it is about to be nothing but space dust. Tell the Captain to land." King Cold ordered with a flick of his wrist. The henchmen only bowed and ran out of the room; suddenly the ship was moving faster towards Earth. Once they landed Cold stood from his chair and walked calmly to the exit. The door opened and the air of the ship hissed out, Cold walked down the ramp and looked around. "Not much here. General!" Cold yelled and a green alien showed up next to him standing in attention. "Give the crew the word, go to the nearest city and begin to destroy it. That should get Vegeta's attention if he is still on this planet. I can't see why he would stay around," Cold ordered, the General saluted and gave the crew Cold's orders through his scouter.

As Vegeta turned away from his wife and his son he floated up into the air, the Earth started to shake and there was an explosion out in the distance. Vegeta looked to Kakarot, "That must be them." Kakarot nodded with a determined look on his face and they blasted off into the distance. As Vegeta was flying he could feel an energy that seemed very familiar to him, but he hadn't felt it in a long time. He could have sworn that person was gone, 'What is going on?' he wondered and Bardock flew up next to him taking him out of his thoughts. "I just saw the future sir. It's going to be a tough fight," Bardock said looking at Vegeta with concern. "I assumed it would be, but I am positive we can handle it," Vegeta responded with determination and a smirked. Suddenly Piccolo yelled out, "That must be it! Straight ahead!" Vegeta looked up and saw a ship that he was all too familiar with. It looked just like Frieza's.

The Saiyans and Piccolo landed in front of the ship, and they heard laughter. Vegeta stopped and looked where the sound was coming from and that is when he saw King Cold. "Oh Vegeta, look at you, you've gotten…Taller!" King Cold said with a chuckle. "And you have gotten uglier. How is Frieza doing? Oh that's right, he's dead," Vegeta replied back quickly, he saw steam come out of King Cold's ears, "How dare you! You impudent little BRAT!" Cold yelled and Vegeta smirked, it had been a while since he has been in good fight, he was almost excited, 'This is going to be good.'

King Cold glared at Vegeta and his company, "You filthy Saiyans! You killed my son, my only heir! I swear I will make you and this pathetic planet you've made your home suffer a thousand fold for every drop of his blood you spilled!" Vegeta smirked at him as Piccolo took off his turban and cape. Vegeta yelled back at Raditz, Kakarot, Bardock, and Piccolo, "Deal with the small fry. This one's mine." "Right," Raditz said, looking up at the nine ships still hovering over the Earth. The three other Saiyans and Piccolo all roared out as their ki flared out for all to see and they flew at the ships. "I see that you're still the cocky little shit you always were Vegeta!" King Cold yelled as his ki flared and he flew at Vegeta faster than he expected.

"I got the two on the far left, Raditz gets the next two, Kakarot gets those two on the far right, and you, Piccolo; you get the other two. Whoever finishes first gets the last one!" Bardock ordered. "Alright," Raditz said, "Try to keep up Kakarot!" Raditz yelled as he flew forth and slammed into a ship, leaving a massive dent in the hull. "I'm doing this to keep Chi-chi and Gohan safe, not some competition!" Kakarot yelled after Raditz, then unleashed a massive beam of ki at one of the ships assigned to him, tearing a hole through the hull and flew into it. Piccolo flew up to a ship and a ki blast roared out of his mouth, piercing right through it. He then blasted several more ki blasts. Bardock flew at a ship and punched it as hard as he could and tore open a hole and flew into it, "Here I come boys!"

King Cold's fist slammed into Vegeta's face, sending him crashing through a brick building. Vegeta stopped his unwanted flight in time to dodge Cold's follow up kick that left a massive crater in the ground. Vegeta then punched Cold's face with a quick jab-cross-jab combo. Cold grabbed Vegeta's leg as he tried for a kick and threw him into the ground then tried to blast him with ki. Vegeta barely got out of the way in time and sent his own ki blast right into Cold's face, sending him flying back and through the remains of a skyscraper. Vegeta flew after him and went for a kick to Cold's midsection only for Cold to block the kick with his knee and then slam his large fists into Vegeta's head, sending the Prince plummeting to Earth below.

Raditz was laughing like a madman as he flew around the ship, pounding on it as hard as he could, crumpling the hull with every strike. "Alright, now it's time to end this!" Raditz said as he flew back from the top of the barely floating ship and slammed into it as hard as he could, plowing through it and any poor souls in his way until he made it through the other end. He then grabbed the now falling ship and slowly brought it down to Earth's surface. He then summoned up his ki and blasted ki through both of his hands, destroying the ship completely. He looked up smugly only to see that the first ship he went after was already on the ground, and the one Kakarot flew into exploded in the sky and Kakarot flew straight for the next ship while Piccolo's second was already having ki blasts going out of it from the inside. "DAMN IT!" Raditz yelled as he blasted at the other ship he had to destroy, 'They're going to beat me!'

King Cold slammed feet first into Vegeta's back, making the Prince scream in pain and then kicked him away. "It's over Vegeta! After I kill you, I'll kill your friends, and then I will enslave every sentient creature on this miserable rock. Once they're all off world I will burn this mudball planet to its core!" Cold yelled at him. Vegeta got up and spat blood out of his mouth. "No. I've already lost one planet to Frieza; I won't lose this one to you!" Vegeta roared out, remembering the pain of watching his beloved home planet die, and his ki turned gold as did his hair, and his eyes turned turquoise. Vegeta glared at King Cold and yelled, "Behold the Legendary Super Saiyan, and die!" Vegeta flew at his opponent and kicked him right on his chin, sending him flying past the clouds. He then flew after him and landed a dozen punches all over Cold's body, and finished by grabbing his tail, spinning him around, and tossing him straight back to Earth.

Piccolo flew out of the second ship just in time to see that he was the first to finish off his second ship, only for the other three to all explode at once. Kakarot, Bardock, and Raditz all flew up to him, "Well then, it looks like a tie," Bardock said, "I didn't think we'd all finish so closely together." "Our power has grown exponentially!" Raditz yelled, "So then, who gets that one?" "I finished one second ahead of the three of you, but since we're all here, why don't we just work together and save time?" Piccolo suggested. "Alright, that will leave the one on the ground that King Cold departed from," Kakarot said, "We'll leave that one for Vegeta." Together the three Saiyans and one Namekian powered up their ki into their hands. "GO!" Raditz yelled as the four warriors unleashed their beams all at once, forming one massive green ki blast that obliterated the last ship.

King Cold hit the ground hard and saw Vegeta flying right at him. Cold barely charged up enough ki to hit Vegeta in his eyes, stopping the Prince as he yelled in pain. Cold seized his opportunity and flew up to Vegeta and grabbed his head and kneed him hard enough to draw blood. He then head butted the stunned Prince twice and flew forward until he slammed into a skyscraper and then threw Vegeta through it. Cold emerged from the massive hole he created to see Vegeta was glaring at him. "I will end this now!" Cold roared out as he powered up his ki and formed a massive red ball that expanded until it was wider than his chest. "DIE!" Cold roared out to Vegeta. Vegeta's golden aura flared out as he flew at the red ball of death and before Cold's stunned eyes caught it.

"N-NO! THIS CAN'T BE!" King Cold roared out. With a loud roar Vegeta flew forward, and slammed the red ki ball right into Cold's body, making the King scream out in pain as he was sent flying for miles and then the ki ball exploded. Vegeta flew forward cautiously and at last saw the smoke clear to see King Cold floating in the air, his body covered in purple blood and his legs and right arm gone along with his armor and one of his horns while the other horn was cracked. King Cold looked fearfully at Vegeta and raised his remaining limb. "N-no more!" Cold cried out as he coughed up blood, "I-I'll declare you my heir, my Empire will be all yours when I finally die, just spare my life now!" Vegeta glared at King Cold; "You bastard. I should have known that Frieza's father was a coward to make him restrain his power."

Vegeta then floated closer and Cold started to back away from him. "No, Vegeta, I didn't know what Frieza was doing! Everything you suffered was his fault, not mine! Think about what I'm offering you, hundreds of planets to call your own!" Cold continued to plead for his life until he was lying on the ground and Vegeta was floating over him. "I don't want hundreds of planets," Vegeta said as he grabbed Cold's throat, "I want my home back! I want my people back! And right now, I want you dead!" Vegeta threw King Cold up into the sky and his hands glowed with power as he roared out, "GALLICK GUN!" A purple blast of raw ki slammed into King Cold's body, obliterating the tyrant as he screamed.

Vegeta turned to Cold's remaining soldiers, who were all trembling in fear of Vegeta as he walked over to them. "Which one of you maggots is now in charge?" Vegeta asked. A soldier was pushed kicking and screaming in front of him until at last he was thrown in front of Vegeta. The Captain of the ship, Vegeta assumed, he was an older looking alien with purple skin and red hair, and had a blue scouter on him. The Captain trembled as Vegeta pointed at him, "Stop that right now worm! I'm giving you a chance to live! Now nod your head if you understand." The Captain nodded his head so much his head was a blur. "You and your crew will leave this planet, and never return! And you will spread the word throughout the cosmos that King Cold is dead, killed by Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans! And if I ever catch any of you maggots on this planet, I will rip your spines out! NOW GO!" The crew all ran into their ship and it took off quickly, leaving Earth forever.

As the last ship flew out of the atmosphere Vegeta turned to look at his men, Kakarot was walking in his direction as the others were staying behind talking about the fight. As Kakarot approached Vegeta noticed the look on his face, "I uh, don't want to spoil your moment. But do you feel that?" Kakarot said; Vegeta nodded, "We should get back to the women, I know this ki, but I can't place who it belongs to." "It's evil," Kakarot responded Vegeta turned away and looked off into the direction the energy was coming from. 'I think it is much more than that,' he thought and blasted off towards Capsule Corp.

*2000 Miles South of Capsule Corp.*

There was a small house sitting in the middle of forest, it looked peaceful and quiet. In this house lived a fortuneteller named Baba, she was the sister of Master Roshi. She is able to see the future for anyone, for a price, with her crystal ball. Inside the house was not so peaceful, Baba's face was shocked and a blue color as a sword was being pulled out of her stomach. The person behind the sword had a grin on her face and she looked down to the old witch, "If you would have just listened to me, it wouldn't have ended this way. I really do hate killing old women, they just don't put up a fight," the woman said as she bent down and brushed some hair out of Baba's face. Baba looked at the blue skinned girl and pushed out her last words, "You are nothing but a space pirate!" The woman began to laugh, "You are right, but I am a space pirate with a brand new crystal ball."

She stood in front of the crystal ball that was glowing, and smiled at her reflection. She put her hands next to the ball and said, "I seek the one I love, show me where to go next." The ball shined very bright and a group of men were standing in a court yard speaking. Once she recognized the face, her smile got bigger. "Why hello there, Prince Vegeta," she said with a laugh and continued to listen at what they were talking about.

*Capsule Corp.*

"Prince Vegeta, there is a way to wish your planet back," Kami said. Vegeta looked at him and crossed his arms, "How's that?" "Planet Namek, I am sure you have heard of it, they have Dragon Balls as well, even more powerful than the ones on Earth. You can go there and make your wish," Kami replied. "It's a long shot, but I bet it is worth it," Bulma said to Vegeta. "Very well, how long will it take us to get there?" Vegeta asked.

Suddenly there was a woman's voice that answered him, "About a month give or take. Depending on how fast your ship is," she said. Vegeta's eyes became wide, 'I know that voice,' he thought as he turned around and looked at the woman. She had purple hair and blue skin; her ears were pointy and pierced. She was wearing tall boots that were laced all the way up, gloves that matched, a corset top, and a yellow and red striped skirt that was pretty torn up. Vegeta's eyes started at the bottom of her small but strongly built frame and continued up, stopped at the scar on her cheek and made it to her eyes. They were two different colors one black and one green, and if you looked into them too long they were deadly. "Teicu, what an unpleasant surprise. Why are you here?" Vegeta said sounding unimpressed.

Teicu smiled and stepped off the tree she was leaning on, "Oh Vegeta. What's it been 8...9 years?" Bulma walked up behind Vegeta and pulled Trunks closer to her chest. "Vegeta, do you know her?" Bulma asked sounding upset. Teicu's eyes shifted to the blue haired woman, "Does he know me? Hahaha! That's adorable," she laughed and then her face dropped. "Oh you're serious, Vegeta you haven't told her? Let's just say Vegeta and I had a past, and pretty good one at that," Teicu said as she strutted closer. She suddenly stopped and bowed with both of her arms out, "I am Teicu of Planet Moctezu." Bulma could see something was off with Vegeta, "Is it true Vegeta?" "Yes it's true that we had a past, but that's past. So answer me, why are you here?" Vegeta said crossing his arms.

Bulma was shocked; she looked at Vegeta and back to Teicu. Teicu noticed the look on the blue haired girls face and smirked. "Vegeta, don't be so rude, introduce me. I know the Saiyans. But the humans, who are they?" Teicu asked playfully. Vegeta's posture stiffened, "The girl with the black hair is Chi-chi, and this is my…servant, Bulma," Vegeta said trying to hide his lie, suddenly Teicu was right next to Bulma. "When you say servant, don't you mean wife? And this must be your son, the little Prince of Vegeta." Teicu said, smiling at the child. Bulma pulled Trunks closer and glared at Vegeta. "I am only going to ask you once more, why are you here?" Vegeta said through his teeth. Teicu sighed, "You know how I am about rarities, and there was something on this little backwater planet I have had my eyes on for some time now. But don't worry little Princey, I have my next heading; I am on a mission to find someone. And…why exactly are you here?"

"That is none of your concern," Vegeta answered. Teicu shrugged and turned her back to Vegeta, "Okay love. I must be going then." She began to walk away and suddenly there was a hand that she had longed for, for 6 years, grabbing her shoulder. "You know I am not just going to let you leave," Vegeta said dangerously, the next thing he knew he was being pushed up against the side of Capsule Corp. and a sword to his throat, he began to chuckle. "I see you still hide behind that sword," he said, not looking into her eyes. She smiled, "It seems you have forgotten how strong I am dearie. You don't have much say in whether I leave or not. Even as a Super Saiyan, but if you ever want to put that Super Saiyan power to some good, you know how to get a hold of me," Teicu winked and kissed Vegeta on the cheek. She dropped Vegeta, lifted up into the air and blasted off into the sky.


	2. Teicu's Past

Disclaimer: I don't not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball S, and thank God Dragon Ball GT. All are owned by Akira Toriyama, Funimation, Toei Animation, and Fuji TV.

AN: This is the sequel to Always a Prince, Never a King. I do own my OCs, Aspara and Teicu. Thank you to chadtayor020 for being my beta and writing my fight scenes and Lovelykortori for the awesome artwork. Also a huge thank you to my followers, without you this sequel wouldn't have happened. Give yourselves a hand.

Chapter 2: Teicu's Past

*Planet Moctezu*

The Planet Moctezu was a planet of two different races, the Maylaians and the Aztrecians. The Maylaians were power hungry people, born with magical abilities. The Aztrecians were more of a traditional race; they tried to keep the peace, but thought if you had magical abilities that you were a demon cast down by the Gods because you were pure evil. Because of their separate beliefs Moctezu had been cursed to war for hundreds of years. In one of the more brutal battles the King's General sent out his men to Maylaian villages, while the men were at war the Aztrecian soldiers kidnapped the women and children of the villages and sent them off to the slave trade.

After the General reported back to the King, and the King was pleased with what he had done. Not only had the General begun to wipe out the ability for the Maylaians to reproduce, he also made the Aztrecian Empire a good amount of credits. So as a reward the King sent the General home to be with his wife during her last phase of pregnancy. As the General was walking home, there was an older man walking near him. The General put on a dangerous stare and continued to walk but the old man stopped in front of him. "You there, are you the General?" the old man asked. "Be gone beggar, I have nothing to offer you," The General said as he pushed past the old man. The old man took in a deep breath as though he were smelling the wind. As he let out a breath he looked at the General; his eyes were glowing a rich gold color.

"You General, will suffer the fate of all those you have harmed today. Your first child will be no different than the Maylaians, she will have the features of an Aztrecian Princess; so beautiful she will be worthy to be a Queen. But she will have the powers of a Maylaian whore!" The old man cackled as the General swung around and shot the old man in the head with a laser. The General looked shocked, he did not know if what the old man said was true, but it was something he could not risk. He was the General of the Aztrecian army! He could not have a demon for a child! As he raced home he stepped into his house to hear his wife's screams. He ran up the stairs to see the midwife sitting in a chair in front of his wife, and his wife was pushing with all of her might. After sometime they finally heard the cries of their daughter, and the General walked over to where she was wrapped up in a blanket his wife had made for her, fast asleep. The General picked up the small girl, and she began to stir, opening her eyes. He quickly looked away from her, not wanting to see if what the old man had said was true.

He finally built up the courage once he heard his daughter yawn and he looked down to see she had two beautiful grey eyes, just like her mother's. He let out a sigh of relief and looked up to his wife. "What shall we name her?" his wife asked with a smile. "I believe Teicu fits, don't you?" The General said as he looked down to his beautiful daughter, he put his finger next to her hand and she grabbed and squeezed it tightly. Pride swelled up in the General's chest as he rocked his daughter to sleep.

*12 years later*

"Tahtli! Tahtli!" Teicu called out as she ran downstairs to find her father, today was her birthday and he told her that he had a surprise for her. "Tahtli!" she called out again, suddenly she saw her father step out of the gardens. The war had ended, the Maylaians had been defeated and the General was now retired. He smiled brightly at his only daughter as she ran up to hug him. "Happy Birthday my daughter," her father had said quietly. "Thank you Tahtli! But you promised me a surprise if I had come down stairs," Teicu smiled slyly at him. "You are right I did, now close your eyes," her father said as he pulled a long box from his coat jacket. "Okay and open," he said, as soon as Teicu opened her eyes her father gasped and stepped back.

"What is it? What's the matter Tahtli?" Teicu asked worried for her father. "Y-you…Your eye…The curse!" Her father said and pointed at her. "What's wrong with my eye? What curse?" Teicu said now worried that she was in trouble. "I-I can't speak to you…you DEMON!" her father yelled at her. Tears began to form into her eyes. "I don't know what you are talking about! I didn't do anything wrong!" "I WILL NOT HAVE A DEMON FOR A DAUGHTER! I WILL NOT!" her father continued to yell. Teicu looked down at the small box her father had dropped and there were two necklaces inside of it. She looked back up at her father who was now on his knees praying to the Gods. "Tahtli?" she asked quietly and touched his shoulder. He pulled away from her as if he had been burned by her touch. "Get out of here! I don't ever want to see you again…Demon!" "But, Tahtli? Where will I go?" she said now sobbing.

The former General stood up, "I don't care if you go to Hell…you will not stay here." He picked her up and walked her out of the garden and threw her to the ground. "If I catch you here again demon, I will add your blood stain to the blade of my sword, just like I did with the rest of your kind!" he yelled as he slammed the gate shut. Teicu stood up now sobbing and yelling for her father to open up the gate, and that she was sorry. After hours of this she decided to give up, she walked to a large cliff that wasn't very far from her home and she looked down. She was about to jump off of it when she felt a strong hand grab her wrist, she instantly turned around, expecting to see her father. But instead she saw a man who had pale peach colored skin, brown hair, scruffy facial hair, and a large scar that went across his chest. "Who are you?" she asked, frightened by the man.

"I am Captain Zakai Xandran. I know what happened to you dearie, I believe I can help you," The Captain said as he held out his hand. "What is there to help? I have lost my family, my father thinks I am a demon," she said crying into her hands. "Listen to me, what your father thinks is a curse, is actually a gift. You now have the power to control the emotions of others around you. I can teach you to use your gift to the best of your abilities. But you must come with me, you see, my daughter had the same ability you have now, I had to learn to master it with her. I promise you it will be worth your while," The Captain said still holding out a hand.

"And what happened to your daughter? Why doesn't she teach me?" Teicu asked sounding skeptical. The Captains face turned sad, "She died many years ago." "Oh, I am so sorry," Teicu said putting a hand over her heart. "I know she is happy now. Now will you join my crew? I will make you my General, and together we will rule the universe," The Captain said with a smile. Teicu looked in the direction of her home and she sighed, "At this point in time I don't think I have much of a choice." "That's a girl," The Captain said as he took her hand and led her to her new home.

*4 Years Later*

Teicu was now 16, she had learned to control her ability, and she and Captain Zakai had become the most feared pirates in the galaxy. She was walking in a shabby town, not knowing what planet she was on trying to get some fuel for their ship. She had stopped keeping track of the planets they landed on a long time ago. Finally she saw a sign that said 'Fuel' and she walked up to it. "How much will it cost to fill up my ship?" she asked the man behind the booth sweetly. "For you sweet heart? 4000 credits," he said and began to laugh. Once he finished laughing he started to swing his hands at her, "Get outta here, you aren't even old enough to have a ship. You're wasting my time." Teicu's green eye began to glow and the man looked over at her, his face dropped and he looked as though he was in a daze. "Listen here _sweetheart_ ; you are going to go to sleep now. I may let you wake up, I may not. But if I do, I want you to remember the name Teicu," she whispered in his ear and she punched him as hard as she could. She clapped her hands together and three crew members came running in to the shop. "Take what you can carry out, I need a drink," Teicu said as swiped some hair from her face.

As she continued down the street she heard some loud music playing and what sounded like men fighting. She smiled, "Looks like I found the bar." As she walked inside she noticed how crowded it was, and the crowd was all men. She took a step forward and looked around, she saw men stop their fighting to look at her, as other men dropped their drinks. She sat down at the bar and looked at the alien man in front of her with a smile, "Give me something strong please." "I don't believe you are old enough," the bartender said to her, looking at her suspiciously. Her green eye began to glow again, and she pouted a little, "I am confident I am old enough." "Well, if you're confident then I am too. I'll be right back with your drink," the bartender said with a smile.

A few moments later he was back with a tall glass. She thanked him and continued to look around. "What planet is this?" Teicu asked the bartender. "It's Planet Vanghos," he answered as he shined a glass. Teicu tilted her head, "The last time I was on this planet, there wasn't this many people," she said confused. "Well, the word got out that there is a sword on this planet that is called Cocheuha, it is said that it holds the power to make any man the most powerful being in the universe," the bartender answered her with a bored tone. "Huh, is that right?" she said and downed her drink. She stood up and paid the bartender, she needed to get back to Captain Zakai quickly and tell him about her new discovery.

As she was running out of the bar, she ran into something that felt like a wall and she hit the ground. She looked up to see what happened and she saw two dark eyes looking at her. "Watch where you are going whore!" the boy yelled at her, Teicu stood up quickly and glared at him, "Who do you think you are yelling at me like that!? You could have at least helped me up!" "Why would I help you up, you're the one that ran into me," the boy said crossing is arms. "That doesn't answer my question, who do you think you are!" Teicu said again. "I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, and you will apologize for scuffing my boots," Vegeta said pointing down to his white boots. Teicu could feel rage about to explode from her, her green eye glowed and she made Vegeta look at her. Vegeta stopped and began to feel weird; he was feeling shy and submissive.

The strange girl was looking at him, her eyes were sharp and he could not look away. Suddenly he was bowing his head to her, and she spoke. "No, you will apologize to me for knocking me down, and being rude," she demanded. Vegeta kept his head bowed to her and he said, "I am sorry for knocking you down, and for being rude my lady." She smiled and let his emotions go. She shimmied passed him and stopped at the door, "Why thank you Princey, if you are still on this planet tomorrow; come find me," she winked at him and skipped out of the bar. Nappa looked at Vegeta in shock, "Prince Vegeta, what just happened?" "I am not sure Nappa, but I need to kill something," Vegeta said and stormed out of the bar.

*Captain Zakai's Ship*

Teicu entered the ship and to the control room where her Captain was sitting. He didn't turn around in his chair but began to speak, "Teicu my darling, did you get our fuel?" "The crew members are on their way back with it," she answered and he turned around. "And how much did it cost me this time?" he asked sounding bored. "I got it for a good price, don't worry. Listen, I heard about something that you might find interesting," Teicu said sitting in the chair next to Zakai. Zakai looked at her and smiled, "Go on." Teicu told him about the sword and they decided to make a new heading.

*One Week Later*

Teicu pulled up a screen and began to type in some codes. "Look, I am picking up a pretty high reading about 150 miles east. Think that could be the sword?" "It is always worth the try; remember to trust your instinct," Zakai said. Teicu nodded and looked out the window, the sun was setting and she could see the sea. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you call it a night dearie, you've busy all week," Zakai said with a smile. She nodded and walked towards the door; she stopped and looked at her Captain. "How long do you think it's going to take us to get to the sword?" she asked. "Don't you worry about it; I'll take care of all of it," Zakai smiled.

As Teicu was walking down the ships hallway she noticed a group of crew members sitting in the kitchens. She stopped at the door and they all became quiet. "What are you all talking about mates?" Teicu asked as she entered the room, one of the crew members elbowed the other in the side. "Well, General Teicu, we were wondering about this mission we are going on, is it going to benefit all of us or just Captain Zakai?" one crew member said. Teicu got a cup out of the cabinet and poured some liquid in it. "I am not sure exactly. Why?" she asked. And the crew member that spoke up first stood up, "Well, we were all talking and we wanted to start taking out bigger ships, make more profit. Zakai only goes for the smaller ones and there isn't anything in it for us." Teicu quickly turned around, "Are you talking about starting a mutiny?" The crew member nodded, "We were wanting you to lead us."

Teicu's eyes grew wide; she was honored but slightly upset. She knew that Zakai took care of her well, but never really thought about the crew. 'They deserve something too,' she thought and she stepped forward to the crew members. "Meet back here in 3 hours. We should be at our destination by then," Teicu ordered and the crew began to laugh excitedly. Teicu reached her room and she began to plan the mutiny. The next thing she knew the ship was beginning to shake. 'We must be landing,' she thought and she ran out of her room. She got the kitchens and she stopped at the door to find all of the crew members from last night were in there and ready to go. She smiled and nodded at them and they all followed her. They stepped outside the ship and saw a deep cave and Zakai was about to enter.

Teicu ordered the crew to hide and caught up to Zakai and he glared at her, "I told you not to worry, that I would do this myself." "I would like to not worry, but you are the closest thing to a father I have, I can't let you go alone," Teicu said with a worried look. He shrugged and entered the cave. Teicu turned to look at the crew members and she winked, they ran to the entrance and stood watch. As they walked into the cave Teicu stayed close to Zakai, suddenly he stopped and rubbed his chin. "W-what is it Captain?" Teicu asked and he held his hands out. The rocks began to move and the ground began to shake. He picked up a large boulder with energy and slid it out of the way. Teicus eyes widened at all that she saw. Zakai walked in and immediately picked up The Sword; it was sitting in the middle of a large room carved into the cave.

Captain Zakai held up The Sword, Cocheuha, "The power, it's incredible!" Teicu looked around her, there were several chests filled with treasure, and several rotted skeletons of a number of species around them as the rest of the crew entered the cave. The Captain stabbed Cocheuha skyward; and a white light blasted out of The Sword, through the ceiling of the cave, obliterating the rock and making the sky above Vanghos change into an amazing purple as the beam pierced the heavens. Captain Zakai smiled, "The legends were true! The universe will sing the legend of Captain Zakai Xandran forever!" He then looked at his crew, and was surprised when they all pointed their weapons at him, lasers and swords all surrounded him. "What is the meaning of this!?" he yelled. Teicu smiled, "Let's just say that we have a change in leadership. The crew and I all agree that I'd be the best Captain to lead."

Teicu then walked up to him and said, "Give me Cocheuha, Captain Zakai, and I will give you some of the treasure, enough that you can set yourself up nice and comfy on some far off planet. I learned a lot from you, Zakai; I don't want to kill you if I don't have to." Captain Zakai looked at Teicu, and then at his mutinous crew. He then looked at Cocheuha, "You disappoint me, Teicu. You were like a daughter to me, after my death, it all would have been yours." Teicu quickly jumped just in time to avoid his slash, a wide wave of energy flew out of Cocheuha in a wide arc, obliterating half the crew that was with Teicu! "I'll kill all you scum sucking traitors!" Captain Zakai screamed as he charged at the remaining crew.

The blood of several species filled the air; Captain Zakai was too fast for any of the crew to attack. The few that managed to shoot lasers or blast ki at him had their lasers and ki sent right back at them. In a blur, Teicu saw that she and Zakai were the only living creatures left in the cave. Zakai swung Cocheuha and the blood slid off of it. He pointed it at Teicu and glared at her. Teicu drew her own sword and focused her ki into it, making it glow green, and she hoped it would be strong enough to withstand Cocheuha's power. Teicu ran at Zakai, aiming for a stab at his left leg. Zakai easily dodged the strike then tried to decapitate Teicu. Teicu spun to the side like a ballerina just in time to only get a small cut on her arm.

Zakai then swung up to attack her and Teicu barely blocked the cut in time, and her sword started to crack. Zakai then kicked Teicu in her stomach and tried to blast ki from Cocheuha. Teicu dodged the blast just in time and tried to use her emotion manipulating power. Her green eye glowed brightly as she said, "Calm down, Captain! You know I would never betray you!" Zakai stood still and Teicu continued, "I heard about the mutiny in the Mess Hall. I had to act like I was leading it, to bring the traitors to you. I couldn't fight them all myself after all, but I knew that with The Sword's power, you could." Zakai pointed Cocheuha lower and Teicu walked up to him.

'Now's my chance,' Teicu thought and as fast as a snake stabbed her sword at Zakai's heart. Even faster, Zakai swung The Sword up, blocking her attack and destroying her sword, shattering it into metal shards. "That won't work on me!" Zakai yelled as he backhanded Teicu in her face then kicked her back, right into the wall. Teicu barely rolled away in time to avoid being blasted into dust and quickly fired a ball of ki at her former Captain. Zakai blocked the attack with Cochehua, but it was enough distraction for Teicu to grab a dagger from a nearby chest and run at him. Zakai yelled as he swung at her, Teicu got to her knees and leaned back just enough to avoid Cocheuha. Teicu then used the dagger to cut Zakai's belt and pull it off, along with his sword. Teicu quickly drew Zakai's sword and blocked his descending cut. Teicu saw an opening and kicked him as hard as she could in his chest, making him back off. Teicu then went for another stab that Zakai barely deflected in time then she spun around and hit Zakai in his cheek with the pommel of his own sword.

Zakai was stunned and Teicu ran him through his chest. Zakai looked at her in shock. He then dropped Cocheuha and fell. He looked up at the traitorous Teicu and said, "You were like…a daughter…to…me…" and died. Teicu sucked in air, thankful that she survived then looked at The Sword. All that power! She picked it up, and immediately felt a surge, like nothing she ever felt before as she felt it roar through her cells. 'THIS IS POWER!' Teicu thought with a wide smile. 'And I know who I'm going to use it on first,' she thought as she walked out of the cave with Cocheuha.

*Later That Evening*

Teicu took her men back to town to celebrate her becoming Captain. She couldn't believe the power she was feeling right now, she felt unstoppable. And now she needed to start planning her next move. She decided that she was going to go back to her home planet, she was going to look her father in the eyes, and then she was going to exact her revenge. She looked at The Sword and began to laugh, suddenly there was a tap on her shoulder; she turned around to see a familiar face. "Well hello Princey, come back to apologize some more?" she said with a smirk. Vegeta put his hand on her throat and squeezed; one of the crew members stood up from his chair and she raised a hand. Vegeta was right in her face baring his teeth, "What did you do to me?" he growled at her. She tried to speak but he was squeezing her throat too hard.

Vegeta dropped her and she fell to the ground. "Why don't you follow me and I will explain myself to you," Teicu said, rubbing her throat, Vegeta crossed his arms and glared down at here. "Well? Are you going to move or not?" Vegeta said. "Calm down Princey, you almost choked the life out of me," Teicu said and stood up. She began to walk to a room off to the side of the bar and Vegeta was following her, Nappa following close behind him. Once she reached the room she stopped at the door frame, "This is far as you go, big guy. I want to talk to the Prince alone." Nappa looked to Vegeta and Vegeta only nodded to Nappa. He walked into the room and suddenly he was slammed in a wall with a sword at his neck. "What do you know of Planet Moctezu?" Teicu asked. Vegeta only smirk, "I see you found the Cocheuha Sword that everyone has been after, including Lord Frieza. That is going to make things hard for me you know."

"That doesn't answer my question," Teicu said, pushing The Sword closer to his neck. "I know that it is a worthless planet, the race is average, and there isn't anything there worth profit. Why do you want to know?" Vegeta answered. "You're a Saiyan aren't you? You can help me take out that planet," Teicu said and Vegeta began to laugh, "I may be a Saiyan but I am not a mercenary." Teicu's green eye started to glow and her voice became low and seductive. "What if I told you, it would be worth your while Princey?" Vegeta looked at her and felt her hand brush across his bulge; he couldn't help the hardness that was happening. A smile formed across Teicu's lips and she leaned in and began to kiss him passionately. Teicu felt Vegeta's hands wrap around her waist and she lowered her sword. Vegeta flipped her around and slammed her up again the wall and her legs wrapped around his waist. Outside of the room Nappa was standing by the door and he heard the noises coming from inside of the room, he only shook his head and let out a silent laugh. He walked over to the bar and ordered drink; then walked back to his station.

*One Year Later*

Teicu smiled haughtily at all the Aztrecians before her. Especially at the old man whose face was staring at her hatefully in front of her. The crew she had gathered, with the help of Vegeta and Nappa, had destroyed the capital city of Tenoch and rounded up all the Elders of the Aztrecian Empire, Emperor Moctu V's head was now under her foot, she had slain him personally. "I knew that you were a demon!" the former General yelled at his daughter. "Yes Tahtli, I am a demon. But I didn't become one by choice," Teicu said then crushed the head beneath her boot, making it explode as the Emperor's blood soaked her boots and her father's face. She then glared at her father, "YOU THREW ME OUT! YOU CALLED ME A DEMON! IT WASN'T MY FAULT THAT I HAD THE POWER! I DIDN'T WANT IT!"

Teicu grabbed her father by his throat and lifted him off the ground. "But I became a demon anyway, to survive. A pirate treated me better than you!" she yelled as she squeezed harder. "If I am a demon, then it's only appropriate that I send you to Hell!" Teicu then let him go and he dropped to the ground. Teicu walked back from him and yelled to her crew, "Get the ship ready to leave this mudball, and make it quick! We're not going to have much time!" her crew all ran to the ships. Vegeta and Nappa started to go but Teicu said, "Wait Vegeta! Stay with me, watch this with me." Vegeta looked at her, then looked at Nappa and said, "You get on the ship Nappa, I'll be there shortly." "Yes my Prince," Nappa said, and flew to the ship with the rest. Teicu then drew Cocheuha from its scabbard on her back.

Teicu screamed as she pointed the sword skyward, green lightning flared out from The Sword and the sky turned dark as the blade glowed green. Teicu spun the sword around twice and stabbed the ground beneath her, sending cracks for miles around as the energy left Cocheuha and went into Moctezu. Teicu drew the sword out of the ground and yelled at Vegeta, "Get to the ship!" Teicu and Vegeta took off as the cracks on the ground expanded and glowed green as tremors shook the planet. They got to the ship and Teicu ordered, "Get us to a safe distance, but close enough to watch the fireworks!" The ship blasted off and went into space. Vegeta and Teicu watched as giant cracks scarred the whole surface of Moctezu. At last the planet cracked, and then drew in on itself. The gravitational forces would have drawn the ship in had they not reached a safe distance, as it was it was still being rocked by the forces coming from the imploding planet.

Teicu and Vegeta watched, Teicu with a wide smile as Moctezu became smaller and smaller until at last you couldn't even see it as a small black hole formed, and finally the black hole dissipated. Teicu and Vegeta's laughs could be heard echoing throughout the ship.


	3. Departure

Disclaimer: I don't not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball S, and thank God Dragon Ball GT. All are owned by Akira Toriyama, Funimation, Toei Animation, and Fuji TV.

AN: This is the sequel to Always a Prince, Never a King. I do own my OCs, Aspara and Teicu. Thank you to chadtayor020 for being my beta and writing my fight scenes and Lovelykortori for the awesome artwork. Also a huge thank you to my followers, without you this sequel wouldn't have happened. Give yourselves a hand.

Chapter 3: Departure

*The Day After Teicu's Arrival*

Bulma was in the Ship Lab with her father making some renovations to the ship they had taken to Planet Vegeta. Bulma knew that it would be fast enough to get them there in 2 weeks, but Vegeta had requested some sort of Gravity Simulator to be added into the ship to make his training more challenging. Ever since he had become a Super Saiyan, training was very frustrating for him. Kakarot was also trying to become a Super Saiyan now and Vegeta was training him, so he had requested some weighted clothing which was the project Bulma asked her father to do. Bulma wiped some sweat and oil from her face and stepped back at the almost finished Gravity Simulator. Dr. Briefs walked up behind his daughter and admired her work. "How high can you get the gravity on that thing?" He asked her. "If everything goes the way I think it will, which it should, it should get up to 500 times Earth's gravity," she said confidently.

Dr. Brief's cigarette fell out of his mouth, "Honey, I know you are a Saiyan now, but you aren't going to use 500 times gravity are you?" "Of course not dad, I don't think Vegeta could stand up in that right now," she answered matter of factly. "I am just making sure you don't turn into a pancake is all," Dr. Briefs said and lit another cigarette. Bulma elbowed her dad, "I am glad you care. I gotta go get Trunks, its lunch time, and you know how Saiyans eat." She giggled and began to walk towards the door. Her father laughed in response and continued to work on the weighted clothing.

*Later That Evening*

Vegeta was sitting in the courtyard watching his mate holding up his wobbly son. Trunks had been trying to walk for a few days now and since they were going to be leaving the planet soon Bulma had felt the urgency to get him to walk before they left. Bulma had a hold of Trunks' sides and she stood him up to his feet. "Okay little man, walk to Daddy," she said as she let go of him. Trunks took one large step in Vegeta's direction and stumbled to his face. Bulma quickly leaned forward and tried to help Trunks up, but he glared at her and batted away at her hand. "My goodness! You are as stubborn as your Father!" Bulma laughed, Trunks pushed himself up like he was going to crawl, and then stood straight up. "Yay! Look at you go son!" Bulma cheered on as Trunks took some steps. Suddenly Vegeta felt two small hands on his legs and he looked down to his purple haired son. "Dada! Dada!" Trunks said and then imitated Vegeta's stare.

Vegeta smirked at Trunks and then turned him back around towards Bulma. "There, now go back to your mother, brat," Vegeta said with a light push. "Bwat!" Trunks repeated. "If I didn't know better, I'd say this kid got my smarts," Bulma said, "Speaking of smarts, I already have the Gravity Simulator done, and dad should be finishing up the weighted clothing soon. So we can take off whenever you are ready." Vegeta did not make eye contact with her, just continued to watch Trunks. "Earth to Vegeta," Bulma said getting annoyed. Vegeta's eyes looked up and her, "That's good news, we will take off tomorrow," he said, sounding absent.

Bulma tilted her head. Ever since the alien woman showed up Vegeta had been very distant and Bulma was becoming worried. "Vegeta? Is everything okay?" Bulma asked as she grabbed her son. "Hm? Yes, everything is fine," Vegeta answered. "I don't think so; you have been distracted since yesterday. Tell me why please," Bulma said. "I don't know what you are talking about. I just have a lot of planning to do; and a lot on my mind," Vegeta snapped at her. Bulma sighed, "A lot on your mind…You mean that other woman. What was her name? Teacup?" "Teicu," Vegeta quickly answered. "Yea, Teicu. Wanna tell me what you're thinking about, I won't get mad," Bulma said. Vegeta took in a breath, 'She is my mate, and I am not supposed to hide anything from her,' he thought. "Maybe after you get Trunks to bed," Vegeta said and stood up holding out a hand. "Come on, I'll help you," Bulma smiled at his gesture and took his hand, and they walked inside.

After Bulma got Trunks to sleep, shut off the light and she and Vegeta stepped out of the nursery. They were walking down the hall and Bulma glanced at Vegeta's face from the corner of her eye, she could see that he looked confused; his normal dark eyes now looked to have a different emotion in them. Almost like regret, a knot built up in her stomach. 'That Teicu lady said she and Vegeta had a past, and Vegeta confirmed it. Does that mean that Vegeta regrets mating me? Why is he acting so strange?' Bulma thought, and then they were at their bedroom door. They both lingered outside the door for a few seconds; going into that room was going to open up a can of worms that was going to go one of two ways. It was going to make them stronger as mates, or it was going to break them. And Bulma was worried about the latter.

Vegeta was the first to enter the room; he walked straight to the window and looked out. Bulma walked up behind him and put her arms around his waist and laid her head on his back. "Vegeta, you can tell me anything. I love you, and I chose you knowing that you have baggage," she said into his back. Vegeta sighed, "I was no more than 18, and I was under Frieza's order to go to a planet and find a powerful sword. When I got there I was trying to get some information about where the sword could be located; and on my way into a bar I ran into a girl. She did something to me that day, made me apologize to her for running into her, and I knew that I didn't apologize because I thought she was beautiful. It had felt like she grabbed hold of my mind and my emotions. She had told me as she was walking out that if I wanted to see her again to meet her back at that bar the next day. At first I wasn't going to, but then I thought her ability to control others emotions would be a fair trade if I couldn't find the sword, so I went back. She asked me to talk to her alone in a room, and she had the sword, I was going to kill her and take it. But she began to control my emotions again and I ended up agreeing to help her take out her home world, and I agreed to sleep with her. But I am not so sure that my decision to sleep with her had anything to do with her ability to control me. It was my own decision, and it continued to be my decision for the next 3 years to come."

Bulma could hear Vegeta's heart pounding through his back, she wasn't going to lie, she felt jealous, but she wasn't angry with him. Was she upset that he had never mentioned this before? A little. But that didn't change how she felt about him. The knot came back into her stomach, "Did you love her?" Bulma asked quietly. She felt Vegeta's posture stiffen. "No, I didn't love her, but I won't deny that I cared for her. And at that point in time, Frieza would never let me care for anything. If he would have found out about her he would have killed her. So I left her, and it was honestly one of the hardest things I had to do. I was power hungry, and she was and is one of the most powerful beings in the universe. We could have ruled the universe together," Vegeta said and then he heard a light sniffle behind him. He turned around to face Bulma; he didn't need to see her face to know she was crying.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her head into his chest, "I don't regret leaving her though. If I wouldn't have left, I wouldn't have met you, therefore I wouldn't have defeated Frieza. You were my key to becoming Super Saiyan, and you are my key to becoming a better man then I was. For the first time in my life I can truly say that I am happy, I know I don't often act it, but you have given me more than what a monster deserves," Vegeta said, his voice was very low. Bulma started to cry even harder and Vegeta pulled away from her. "Why are you still crying woman?" he said confused. "Th-that was the sw-sweetest thing you've ev-ever said to m-me Vegeta!" Bulma said between sobs. Vegeta pulled her back into her chest and chuckled, "I will never understand you Earth women."

*The Next Day*

Bulma was holding Trunks close to her chest, "Don't worry baby, we will be back in a month or so. I love you; don't do anything exciting without me," she said. Trunk clapped his hands and said, "Bye bye!" Bulma began to cry and Vegeta rolled his eyes. "The child will be fine with your mother. Now hand him over and let's go," he said and turned around to walk to the ship. Bulma handed Trunks to her mother, "You know you can get a hold of me if anything happens. Dad has the code for our video transmitter. And don't forget, he eats a lot, and also remember he has Vegeta's attitude so watch his fists when you give him a bath. He could break your arm with one punch, and…" "WOMAN! NOW!" Vegeta yelled interrupting her. Bulma's mom smiled, "Don't worry, your father and I raised you and you're still alive." "You're right, I've just never left him," Bulma said, she hugged her parents and kissed Trunks one more time and ran to the ship.

Once she caught up with Vegeta she punched him in the shoulder. Vegeta winced a little, since she has become a Saiyan her punches sting a little. "You know, you could act like you care for your son just a little bit," Bulma said with a grin. Vegeta closed the ship door behind Bulma and glared at her, "It's not a matter of if I care or not, stressing over leaving him is just going to make things harder for you, there is no point of it." "Yea well, still," Bulma said not having anything to say back to her husband. Once they made it to the control room Vegeta took a head count, Gine and Bardock were sitting in a chair, Piccolo had insisted on coming, saying that the Namekians would trust their own, and was meditating in a corner, Kakarot was hugging his wife who was crying over leaving her son, and Raditz was looking out the window.

Raditz had had it a little tougher than the rest of them. He mated the woman named Launch, not knowing that she had a split personality and could fly off the handle at any moment. But he said he enjoyed being a father and a husband, he just had to watch what he said around his mate, which was hard for him. Vegeta could see that leaving the planet for a month was a good thing for Raditz and he smirked at the poor fool. Launch had decided she wasn't meant to leave Earth, so she volunteered to stay back and help with the children. Vegeta had to admit, even though the woman was either an air head, or a psychopath, she was still very good with the children. He wasn't going to leave his son with just anyone, and his only options were Bulma's parents, and Launch, and Bulma's parents rubbed Vegeta the wrong way.

Everyone was accounted for and Vegeta looked at his mate who was now consoling Chi-Chi. "Woman, let's get this ship out of the atmosphere before Kakarot's mate decides to abandon ship," Vegeta said and crossed his arms. "Not everyone is an emotionless robot like you Vegeta!" Chi-chi said as he shot him a glare. Vegeta shrugged and walked over to the control panel and began typing in coordinates, Bulma walked up and started to type in the ship's codes to double check everything was working one last time. "You know Vegeta, that wasn't necessary." She said quietly not looking at him. "Maybe not, but we have a mission, if she is going to let leaving her son distract her, then she needs to not be here."

Bulma shook her head, "It's always about the mission to you." Vegeta finished entering the coordinates and left the room without another word. Bulma finished what she was doing and readied the ship for take-off. Once they were out of the atmosphere she got up from her chair, "I am going to go start dinner, Chi-chi wanna come help?" Bulma asked and Chi-chi nodded. They left the control room and walked into the kitchen, Chi-chi sniffled a little and Bulma grabbed her best friend's hand. "Hey! I know what will make you feel better, once we are done with dinner how about you and I go train?" Bulma asked excitedly. Chi-chi shook her head, "No not tonight, I don't think I have the energy to. But we will soon, I think I could really kick your ass, B," Chi-chi said and giggled a little. "You're on! When you are ready, you come find me," Bulma said and they both began to laugh.

*4 Days Later*

Bulma and Chi-chi had been training all day with their husbands, they didn't know what kind of gravity was going to be on Planet Namek so Vegeta insisted the women train in weighted clothing, and they started training in 10 times Earth's gravity but, since they had been on Planet Vegeta that hadn't been much of a challenge. Bulma was wearing some Saiyan armor that was almost identical to Vegeta's, only her spandex was purple and her mid-drift was showing, but she wore the Royal Saiyan Crest on the right side of her chest plate just as Vegeta. Chi-chi was wearing Saiyan armor that was just like Gine's, but the colors were green and black, but the back had a circle cut out of it, and the spandex shirt she wore had a tight collar that went around her neck.

The weight of the heavy armor and the artificial gravity, fifteen times that of Earth, weighed down on Bulma and Chi-chi as they took their fighting stances. 'If it wasn't for Gine's training, I wouldn't be able to move,' Chi-chi thought. Bulma was taking it slightly better, her new Saiyan physiology was up to the rigors of heavy gravity. 'Alright, let's put Vegeta's training to good use,' Bulma thought and suddenly shot forward and went for a knee to Chi-chi's face. Chi-chi dodged the strike then grabbed Bulma's leg and threw her to the ground. Chi-chi jumped back from her and assumed another stance. Bulma jumped up and Chi-chi ran at her and landed a solid hit to her jaw then followed it up with a kick to her stomach. "Keep it up Chi-chi!" Kakarot cheered his mate on while Vegeta glared at her.

Kakarot leaned over to Vegeta with a smug look, "I bet you a free hit anywhere we want that Chi-chi is going to win this." Vegeta only smirked as he watched his wife dodge attack after attack, he could see her mind was trying figure out the best move. "I'll raise your bet to three free hits, anywhere we want, any time we want," Vegeta said holding out his hand for Kakarot to shake it and finish the deal. "You're on Prince," Kakarot said sarcastically. Suddenly Bulma landed in front of the two men, Vegeta looked down at her. She looked more mad then in pain, she sat up with a look of rage and determination. "Bitch!" she said under her breath. Vegeta laughed at how vulgar Bulmas mouth was, "Don't just call her names, do something about it," "Oh I am about to," Bulma responded with a nod.

Bulma's aura glowed around her as she jumped up and then flew feet first at Chi-chi. Chi-chi barely dodged the strike in time and jumped away from Bulma. 'One wrong move and she'll send me to the Medical Machine!' Chi-chi thought, the gravity and weight was slowing her down more than she liked. But she was confident, her greater experience and years of training was allowing her to dominate their sparring match so far. Bulma's tail was twitching as she slowly moved towards Chi-chi, who was standing her ground. 'Damn, even with all this extra muscle, Chi-chi is still a better fighter,' Bulma then noticed how hard Chi-chi was breathing, 'I just gotta keep up the pressure.' Bulma then blasted a small ray of ki at Chi-chi, who countered it with her own. Bulma used the distraction to quickly reach Chi-chi and elbow her solar plexus.

Chi-chi gasped as the air was driven from her lungs and Bulma jumped away from her. Chi-chi stayed standing and forced herself to move. She ran at Bulma, faster than she was expecting, and then jumped up onto her. Chi-chi wrapped her legs around Bulma's neck and secured a triangle hold on her, sending them both to the ground. "Don't give in Bulma!" Vegeta yelled. Chi-chi squeezed as tight as she could, but Bulma was slowly overpowering her as she pulled Chi-chi's legs off her neck. Bulma then grabbed one of Chi-chi's legs and used her own to secure a hold around it, allowing her to twist Chi-chi's ankle. Chi-chi tried to fight against it, but Bulma was too strong. "Give up Chi, I don't wanna break your leg," Bulma said, and twisted her ankle a little more. Chi-chi groaned in pain as she finally slammed her hand on the floor, surrendering.

Vegeta turned and looked at Kakarot who looked to be in shock. "Hey Kakarot," Vegeta said with an evil smile. Before Kakarot could respond Vegeta turned Super Saiyan, kneed him as hard as he could in the stomach, and Kakarot fell to the floor. "That's one," Vegeta said in a low voice, and walked over to Bulma to help her off the floor. Bulma looked exhausted but she smiled once he saw Vegeta. "What do you think? I think your training is working," Bulma said as she grabbed Vegeta's offering hand. "Yes it is, but you're still sloppy, Kakarot's mate shouldn't have gotten as many hits in as she did. You are a Saiyan now; you can't let your strength cloud your mind. When you are fighting you have to focus and figure out the best strategic way to take out your opponent," Vegeta explained and pulled her up off the floor. Bulma huffed at him, "I thought I did pretty well." "I am not saying you didn't, I am saying we still have some things to work on. But we will worry about that later. First let's get you in the shower. I want you to get clean for the things that I am about to do to you," Vegeta said as he whispered in her ear. Chills ran down Bulmas spine and she couldn't get into the shower fast enough.


	4. Accidents

Disclaimer: I don't not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball S, and thank God Dragon Ball GT. All are owned by Akira Toriyama, Funimation, Toei Animation, and Fuji TV.

AN: This is the sequel to Always a Prince, Never a King. I do own my OCs, Aspara and Teicu. Thank you to chadtayor020 for being my beta and writing my fight scenes and Lovelykortori for the awesome artwork. Also a huge thank you to my followers, without you this sequel wouldn't have happened. Give yourselves a hand.

Chapter 4: Accidents

Once Bulma got into the shower she quickly washed her hair and body, afterward she spent her remaining time in there letting the hot water hit her muscles. She knew she was going to be sore the next day. 'Maybe I'll ask Vegeta for a massage,' she thought to herself and laughed at what he would say to that request. She looked down at her fingers and noticed they were becoming wrinkly and she decided she had spent enough time in the shower. She stepped out and raised her ki to dry off her body, then grabbed a towel to dry her hair and fluff her tail. She thought she would have a hard time getting used to the extra appendage coming from her back, but it felt so natural to have a tail.

Once she was totally dry she wrapped the towel around her body and stepped out of the bathroom. She looked around the room and she appeared to be alone. 'Hm, I wonder where Vegeta ran off to?' she thought and walked over to a metal dresser. She opened the top drawer and took out some lacy panties and a bra. Suddenly she was being pushed up against the dresser. "You won't be needing those," Vegeta whispered in her ear and chills ran up her spine. He spun her around and began to kiss her deeply. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed her up against the wall. "I must tell you, seeing you win that sparring match made the all the blood in my body go south," Vegeta said after he released Bulmas lips. "I can tell, you can barely control yourself," Bulma said as she ran her hand down Vegeta's pants.

Vegeta quickly walked to the bed and dropped Bulma on it and he spread her legs apart. He dropped down and began to kiss in between her thighs, from one leg to the other. Bulma's tail wrapped around Vegeta's arm as he continued to move up from her thighs and she felt the tip of his finger tickling her center. As Vegeta began to kiss her clit, she felt a jolt of ecstasy run through her entire body and she moaned. Vegeta smirked and he began to lick the tiny nub as he dove two fingers into her. He began to make a 'come here' motion with his fingers and he could feel her walls tighten around his fingers. "I-I'm coming!" Bulma cried out and Vegeta quickly pulled out of her and watched her. When her body was finished shaking Vegeta lay on top of her and kissed her neck. He heard her giggle and sigh and he kissed up to her ear. "I'm not finished yet," he whispered in her ear and pushed himself off of her.

Bulma moved from the side of the bed to the pillows and got under the blankets. She watched as Vegeta took off his armor. 'Man, I am exhausted,' she thought to herself. And the last thing she remembered was Vegeta dropping the armor onto the floor. The next thing she knew she woke up to someone pushing on her shoulder. "Bulma, Bulma. Wake up. You've already slept through breakfast and lunch, if you sleep through dinner you are going to starve!" Gine said in a motherly tone. Bulma sat up from her pillows and scratched the back of her head. "What do you mean I've slept through breakfast and lunch? I couldn't have slept that long?" Bulma said sounding a little hateful. "Well, aren't you just a ray of sunshine. Yes you've been asleep for quite some time now. Vegeta said you were supposed to train earlier today but you didn't show up. He's not very happy," Gine said as she picked up some of Bulma's clothes.

"Well Vegeta can go fuck himself," Bulma said and Gine laughed. Suddenly it hit Bulma. 'Oh my Kami! I fell asleep on him!' Gine looked at the wide eyed Bulma and tilted her head. "Is everything okay Bulma?" Gine asked and Bulma shot up out of bed. "No. Where is Vegeta?" "Uh, I think he's probably in the Training Room," Gine answered and Bulma threw on some shorts and a loose shirt and ran down the hall. Sure enough there was Vegeta, training on 100 times gravity, and the look on his face said it all. He was punching at nothing, but using so much force that every time he punched a crack would form on the wall. Bulma walked over to the door and entered the code. If the door was opened from the outside the gravity would automatically go back to normal. When the door opened Vegeta dropped his fighting stance but kept his back to Bulma.

"You're about 5 hours late woman," Vegeta said hatefully. "Well, I'm not here to train, I'm here to apologize," Bulma said crossing her arms. "Apologize for what? Missing your training? You know if you continue to be lax on training, Kakarot's wife will kick your ass. And when she does, I won't hold back saying I told you so," Vegeta said and took a drink of water. "Actually I was going to apologize for falling asleep on you last night but you know what? From now on you can just use your hand you big prick!" Bulma yelled and she turned around to storm out. As Bulma walked into the kitchen she saw everyone except Vegeta and Piccolo at the table. She flopped down into a chair and grabbed and plate, no one said anything to her and she didn't say anything to them. As she was finishing up her dinner Vegeta walked into the kitchen and Bulma stood up from her chair. She walked over to the sink and dropped her plate in it and tried to walk past Vegeta, only for him to grab her arm.

"We still have training to do," Vegeta said to her and she shot a glare to him. "Fine, come find me when you're ready," Bulma spat. Vegeta smirked and dropped his hold. He sat down at the table and Kakarot leaned over, "What's she mad about?" he asked with a mouth full. "There is no telling, and chew with your mouth closed you disgusting fool," Vegeta replied. Kakarot shrugged and took another big bite dropping the subject. Once everyone was done eating, they all sat and talked about the good old days on Planet Vegeta for a few hours until Bardock stood up. "Well, I think it is time for me to call it a night, what do you think Gine?" Bardock said and Gine nodded. "Yea, I think we better get some rest too," Kakarot said looking over to Chi-chi. And Raditz just smiled, "You all are just making excuses to go and fuck."

Gine smacked her eldest in the head and glared at him. Raditz stood up with the same shit eating grin and walked out of the kitchen with the others following close behind them. Vegeta stood up to begin his search for Bulma, but decided he was going to wait a little longer for her to sit and brood. When she was mad, her voice really hurt his ears, and she was already giving him a head ache. Bulma was sitting in an empty room across from Piccolo with her eyes closed. Vegeta was good at training her strength and how to control her ki. But Piccolo was helping he train and control her mind. She really wanted to focus on her strongest ability, and that ability was her mind. Plus she really liked to meditate with Piccolo, when she would walk in, he wouldn't say anything to her nor she to him. But something about his presence was peaceful and comforting and it really helped her to calm down. Suddenly she heard the door open, "Come on woman. Time to train," Vegeta said and walked in the direction of the Training Room. Bulma went back to their room and put on her weighted armor and went after Vegeta.

Vegeta and Bulma entered the Gravity Simulator after everyone else had gone to bed. Bulma needed more training, and Vegeta was going to give it to her. They spent a few minutes stretching, and then the real training began. "Alright then, let's start. Pushups, clapping pushups if you can do them, one handed pushups if you can't," Vegeta said, and set the artificial gravity to 20 times Earth gravity. Bulma got down and tried doing the clapping pushups while Vegeta did them, pushing his upper body off the ground, clapping his hands together, then landing on his hands and doing a pushup. Her pace was nowhere near Vegeta's, but he didn't complain so she must have been doing something right at least. After doing this for about fifteen minutes Vegeta stopped and said, "Now we gotta work on your legs, Kakarot's woman has much more power in hers than you, we need to fix that."

"Well excuse me for not having trained before," Bulma complained, but still got up. "You need to work on your kicks, you need to do three without bringing your leg down, and alternate your legs, like this," Vegeta said, then performed a side kick with his right leg high, like he was kicking someone's head, then slightly lower, like he was kicking their stomach or ribs, and then lower still, like he was kicking their knee, and then repeated the movements with his left leg. Bulma gulped, but managed to make a right leg high side kick, then drew her leg back and made the second to the middle, and finally the lowest. "Focus Bulma, remember where you're aiming your kick," Vegeta told her as she struggled to repeat the same moves with her left leg. "Use your ki to strengthen yourself if you have to, but get it done!" Vegeta told her.

Bulma's aura glowed around her as she performed more and more kicks for almost thirty minutes before Vegeta told her to stop. Bulma's legs felt like stones from all those kicks. "Stretch for a few minutes, we're going to work on your core next. You'll need some more muscle there to protect your internal organs. Those kicks she gave you looked like they hurt," Vegeta said with a taunting smirk. Bulma only glared at him as she stretched out her legs. Vegeta had her then do five minutes of sit-ups, then leg lifts, planks, and crunches, he was doing all of them alongside her. He seemed to be flaunting how much stronger he was compared to her. Once that was over, Vegeta jumped up and rolled his shoulders, "Alright, let's see what you're made of."

Bulma got up slower than he did and said, "Give me a minute to catch my breath!" Vegeta crossed his arms, "Is that what you'll say when you're fighting for your life? Because I promise you that Teicu and her crew won't listen." Bulma couldn't argue with that, so she took a deep breath and assumed a fighting stance. She then charged forward and went for a kick to his stomach. Vegeta was almost casual as he dodged to the side then pushed her away. Bulma regained her balance and glared at him. She then summoned ball of ki and blasted it right at Vegeta. Vegeta waited until the last second and caught it with his palm, and crushed it. Bulma used the distraction to run forward and try to sweep his legs out from underneath him.

Vegeta jumped up and spun over Bulma and landed behind her. He then started bouncing in place and raised his arms like a boxer. "Come on, let's go. This is getting a little boring," Vegeta taunted her. Bulma yelled as she ran at him, trying to punch and kick him as hard as she could, just to get that arrogant smirk off his face. Vegeta dodged all of her attacks easily, not even bothering to block her attacks. Bulma tried to punch him faster, and Vegeta didn't seem to be affected, he only dodged her a little faster, but he was still smirking. "Come on Bulma, is that the best you got?" Vegeta asked her. Bulma then backed away from him and summoned a large ball of ki to her hands and blasted a large blue ki beam right at him. Vegeta yelled out and the ki hit him. The smoke cleared and Vegeta stood there completely unharmed. "No way," Bulma said as she fell to her knees, "Oh man, I'm exhausted."

Vegeta walked over to her, "Can you still wrestle?" Bulma thought about it, "Sure. I got some energy left." Vegeta pounced on her and pinned her down. "That's good to hear," he said into her ear. Bulma grabbed his arm to make it bend then spun them both around and got on top of him. "Why do you always get to be on top?" she said, she had an idea of where this was going. Vegeta shot his head forward until their lips were almost touching, "Because I'm still the best there is." Then he pushed his hips forward enough for her to feel him then rolled back on top of her, "And you like it like this anyway." Bulma looked up into his eyes as they moved closer and kissed.

Vegeta pulled away from the kiss and began to remove Bulmas clothing, "I'm not going to let you come first this time," Vegeta said. Bulma rolled her eyes, "You aren't allowed to say anything, the first time I tried having sex with you; your drunken ass fell asleep." Vegeta stopped what he was doing and looked at her, "I was drunk, you were just lazy." "I had just gotten done…" before Bulma could finish her statement Vegeta started to kiss her. She could feel his hand trail down her stomach and suddenly his fingers where inside of her. He was moving them in and out of her and she started to squirm. Vegeta then squared his hips up with hers and pushed himself deep inside of her.

Bulma screamed out and weaved her fingers through Vegeta's hair. He was keeping a pretty steady pace, until Bulma started to call out, "Harder." Vegeta then stopped what he was doing and Bulma stuck out her bottom lip. Vegeta leaned down and lightly bit her lip and smirked and he rammed into her hard and continued to bang her harder and harder. He pulled out of her and flipped her over so she was on all fours and he entered her from behind. Bulmas tail was straight up and Vegeta grabbed it and started to rub it gently, he leaned down and kissed her back. Bulma was calling out Vegeta's name, as soon as he got a hold of her tail it was like she had lost all senses in her body except for pleasure. Vegeta started to go faster and harder, he continued the pace for a few minutes until he just couldn't control himself anymore. He wanted her to come with him so he wrapped his hand around her and began to rub her clit until he felt her walls tighten around him and they both came together.

Bulma dropped down onto her stomach and Vegeta stayed on his knees but put his head on her back trying to regain himself. "We should have sex after training more often," Bulma said breathlessly. Vegeta sat up and looked down at his mate's flushed skin, "We aren't done training. That was just a break," he said and he threw Bulmas clothes at her. "You've got to be kidding me!" Bulma cried out. "Nope, not kidding. We still have a lot to work on. You aren't too tired are you?" Vegeta said in a mocking tone. "Actually, that stupid smirk on your face has just given me incentive to slap it off of you," Bulma smiled and quickly redressed. Once they were both dressed they stood up and quickly stretched out their muscles.

They took their stances like before, well…Bulma did anyway. Vegeta just stood there with his arms crossed. Bulma looked at him, 'What is he playing at?' "I'm waiting," Vegeta said with a smirk. "Why-you-wha-RRRRG!" Bulma's face was turning red she was so angry and her tail was standing straight up. "Well, are we going to fight, or what?" Vegeta said, still with that annoying smirk. Bulma glared daggers at him as she jumped up and flew right at him. Vegeta dodged her kick and three follow up punches easily. She then jumped back from him and summoned ki to her hands and sent a dozen small balls of energy right at him.

Vegeta finally moved his arms, using them to deflect all the ki blasts away from himself. Bulma powered up and her aura was glowing brightly as she charged even faster at Vegeta than before. Before he knew it Vegeta was struggling to block her punches. 'That's it! Show me what you really got!' Vegeta thought as he blocked his mate's punches. Bulma then surprised him when she kneed him in his stomach. She then followed up with a kick to his chin and then disappeared. 'She's getting better!' Vegeta thought then turned around and blocked her kick then she hit him in his face with another ball of ki. "GAH!" Vegeta yelled in surprise then Bulma took the opportunity to pound the back of his head with both of her fists, sending him to the floor.

Bulma smirked a little as Vegeta got up, "That's what you get for not taking me seriously." "You've improved," Vegeta said. "You know it. How about you quit holding back on me and really give it your all," Bulma said as she took a fighting stance. "Really? You really want me to quit holding back on you?" Vegeta said. Bulma nodded. "Alright, fine. Just remember that you asked for this," Vegeta said. The Prince of Saiyans focused his power and with a mighty yell went Super Saiyan. He then disappeared and reappeared in front of Bulma, who barely ducked in time to avoid his punch. She tried an uppercut, but Vegeta caught the punch then punched her in her ribs, twice, making wet cracking sounds come from her and sent her flying into the wall head first. Bulma slid down the wall, leaving a trail of blood from where her head struck it.

Vegeta quickly went back into his natural form and ran over to her. "Woman! Stand up!" Vegeta said with a worried tone. Bulma didn't move, and she was losing a lot of blood. Vegeta quickly scooped her up and started towards the Medical Room, on his way there he pounded on Kakarot's door. Vegeta didn't wait around for someone to answer, Kakarot opened the door with sleepy eyes and he looked around. He saw the blood trail on the floor and suddenly he was awake. He began to run down the hall following the blood. As entered the Medical Room, he saw Vegeta stripping Bulma down to her sports bra and shorts and about to put her into the Healing Tank.

"Vegeta what happened!?" Kakarot said with wide eyes. "We were training and she told me not to hold back, she was doing really well so I thought she might be able to handle it. I need you to go get your father; he knows shit about head injuries," Vegeta quickly explained and then ordered. Kakarot nodded and ran towards his father's room. About 5 minutes later they both arrived at the Medical Room and Vegeta was still trying to enter codes on the machine. Bardock put a hand on Vegeta's shoulder. "I-I don't know how to work this thing. I've only been put in Healing Tanks, never had to use one for someone else," Vegeta said with a shaky voice. "Why don't you go to the kitchen and get some water, everything is going to be fine," Bardock said trying to keep a calm voice. He honestly didn't know how this one would turn out. Bardock looked at Kakarot and almost as if Kakarot knew he lead Vegeta out of the room.

Bardock looked down at Bulma, Vegeta had gotten the mask on her, but he couldn't get the tank to fill. She had lost a lot of blood, and Bardock couldn't tell if she was breathing. He pushed some buttons to get the oxygen started on her, and he took her pulse. It was weak, but still there; he quickly examined the injuries and then began to fill the tank. Once the tank was full, he ran a full MRI on her and a CT, after he got the results he walked out of the Medical Room and towards the kitchen. As he entered the kitchen he saw Vegeta with his head in his hands staring at a cup of coffee. "Prince, Bulma will be okay. It's going to take her about three days to heal, but she should heal with no problems. Now would you like to explain to me why she has a broken rib cage, a cracked skull and some pretty serious brain damage? You didn't lose your temper did you?" Bardock said looking at the Prince as if he were a boy.

Vegeta shook his head, "No it was nothing like that. We were training, and she was doing extremely well. She told me not to hold back, so I became Super Saiyan and knocked her out with one hit. I really thought she could handle it, but apparently not yet." "Well, I know that it was an accident but remember when you guys are training; she is new to being a Saiyan. Her body isn't conditioned like ours, so maybe the next time you decide to not hold back, you should probably hold back from going Super Saiyan," Bardock scolded. Vegeta only nodded and stood up, "I can see her now correct?" "Yes, but like I said she is going to be in there for a few days. So it may be best to not stay in there all the time," Bardock answered knowing that Vegeta was very possessive over his things. He watched the Prince walk out of the kitchen and he sighed, 'I'm afraid this isn't the only test you are going to be given on this trip my Prince.'


	5. Boarded

Disclaimer: I don't not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball S, and thank God Dragon Ball GT. All are owned by Akira Toriyama, Funimation, Toei Animation, and Fuji TV.

AN: This is the sequel to Always a Prince, Never a King. I do own my OCs, Aspara and Teicu. Thank you to chadtayor020 for being my beta and writing my fight scenes and Lovelykortori for the awesome artwork. Also a huge thank you to my followers, without you this sequel wouldn't have happened. Give yourselves a hand.

Chapter 5: Boarded

*The Next Day*

Vegeta was sitting in the Medical Room with his elbow on the table and his chin in his hand, watching his wife floating in the Healing Tank. He had left on and off to train and eat. Other than that everything else could wait. Vegeta knew what it felt like more than anyone to be in a Healing Tank and to wake up all alone not knowing what had happened. He thought about the last time he was out on a mission with Zarbon, the last thing he remembered he had taken out a whole underwater village, and when he woke up no one was there. He had never felt so lonely until that day, and the vision the Piscian had made him see was the final straw. He was so tired of being lonely. Suddenly the door opened, taking Vegeta out of his thought. "Hey, do you want to come and train?" Gine asked; she had been concerned for Vegeta. Vegeta only nodded, stood up, and followed Gine out the door.

Raditz, Kakarot, Gine, Piccolo, Chi-chi, Bardock, and Vegeta all walked into the Gravity Simulator and Raditz asked Chi-chi, "All right, what is this training method you want us to try?" Chi-chi stepped up and said, "Back on Earth I visited many dojos and martial arts schools. Many of them had a method of training called The Ring of Death. But it wasn't as scary as it sounds, no one actually died. What they would do is assign everyone a number and then one student would stand alone while the rest of the students would form a circle around them. When their number was called by the sensei, the student whose number was called would attack the student in the middle, and the student in the middle would defend themselves. This would go on until everyone had been in the middle of the Ring of Death. I think we should do it until we drop since we now have an odd number of people available to train."

No one said anything, but Vegeta could sense that they were thinking about him. "Fine, we'll do your idea. But no numbers, we'll just go clockwise," Vegeta said. "Uh, which way is that again?" Kakarot asked, scratching his head. "Just go after Gine," Vegeta told him, and Chi-chi was chosen to be in the middle first while everyone else made a ring around her. Bardock set the gravity to 90 times Earth gravity and then retook his position. He looked around, and then asked, "Alright, remember to attack only after the person before you has attacked, we're not going to gang up on each other yet until we got this thing down. So, who goes first?" "I'll go first," Raditz said, cracking his knuckles. "Control yourself son, we don't need two people in the Healing Tank," Gine told him. "Yes mother," Raditz said.

Raditz shot forward and Chi-chi barely dodged his elbow then spun around behind him and elbowed the back of his head. Piccolo then sent a wave of ki at Chi-chi that she countered with one of her own then hit him in his chest with a small ball of ki. Gine then attacked and went for a straight kick to Chi-chi's head that she blocked with her knee and palm-heeled Gine's chin. Kakarot then flew at her, going for a punch; Chi-chi deflected the punch then kicked Kakarot back. Vegeta shot forward, his fist grazed Chi-chi's face and drew blood, and Chi-chi ignored it and kneed him in his stomach. Bardock at last attacked and went for an elbow strike, Chi-chi ducked under it and got behind Bardock and kicked his back. "Are you okay Chi-chi?" Kakarot asked. "I'm fine," Chi-chi said as she wiped the blood off her face, "Alright, Raditz, it's your turn." Chi-chi assumed the position he had and Raditz got in the middle.

Chi-chi blasted a ball of ki at him and Raditz deflected it back at her. Piccolo ran forward for a kick and Raditz dodged it and kneed him in the stomach. Gine shot forward for a punch and Raditz dodged it then punched her back. Kakarot then flew at him faster than he was prepared for and Raditz barely had time to think, he just punched as hard as he could and both he and Kakarot hit each other's face full on at the same time. Vegeta then shot forward even faster and slammed his elbow into Raditz's stomach. "GAH! Why are you taking your anger out on me!? You're the one that sent you woman to the Healing Tank!" Raditz yelled at Vegeta. Vegeta ignored him and backed off. "Asshole," Raditz said then Bardock gave him a minute to recover. "Alright, let's go Father," Raditz said when he was recovered. Bardock flew at him and Raditz dodged his kick then elbowed his back. "You're up Piccolo," Chi-chi said, and Piccolo and Raditz switched places.

Chi-chi ran forward for a kick and Piccolo dodged her kick then grabbed the back of her armor and threw her back. Raditz flew at him for a punch and Piccolo shot forward and landed a kick to his chin. Gine rushed him and Piccolo barely deflected her punch and open palm struck her in her solar plexus, sending her back. Kakarot blasted a beam of ki at him and he deflected it away and hit him with his own beam. Vegeta went for a kick and Piccolo barely deflected it and punched Vegeta's stomach. Bardock made his attack a straight elbow that Piccolo barely dodged and kneed him in the stomach. "Now for Gine," Chi-chi said, and the Namekian and Saiyan woman traded places.

Chi-chi flew at Gine for a punch that the more experienced woman caught then kicked Chi-chi back. Raditz tried for a kick that Gine blocked with her elbow and then kicked him back as well. Piccolo went for a punch that she ducked just in time then gave him an uppercut to his gut. Kakarot shot a ki ball at her that she countered with one of his own then threw her own ki ball to his face. Vegeta blasted a full wave at her that she dodged barely, her left arm got singed slightly but she ignored it and shot forward to kick him in his stomach. Bardock went for a kick to her head that she blocked with both her hands then tripped him up, sending him into the floor. "You okay mother?" Kakarot asked. "I'll live," Gine assured him, "It's your turn now."

Kakarot and his mother switched places. Chi-chi went for a punch that he deflected and pushed her back. Raditz flew straight at him, aiming for a kick to his face. Kakarot caught his kick and blasted him in his face with ki. Piccolo blasted a ball of ki at Kakarot and then flew forward. Kakarot deflected the ki ball and then dodged his kick and punched him in his solar plexus. Gine flew at him for a kick to his stomach; Kakarot deflected the kick and kicked her in her stomach. Vegeta was as fast as a speeding bullet as he aimed a punch to his face. Kakarot turned his head just barely in time to dodge it, though Vegeta's fist grazed him and drew blood, and Kakarot grabbed his arm and spun around and threw him back. Bardock glowed as he sent a beam of ki at Kakarot that Kakarot barely countered with his own beam of ki. Father and son battle with their ki for a whole minute before Kakarot poured more power into his attack and hit Bardock in his chest. "Oh man, father, are you alright?!" Kakarot asked him. Bardock coughed a little and wheezed, "I'll live."

Vegeta stubbornly got in the middle then surprised everyone when he went full on Super Saiyan. After no one attacked him he said, "Are we going to do this or not?" "That depends, are you going to kill us?!" Chi-chi yelled at him. Vegeta glared at her then went back to his normal state, "Fine, let's get this over with." Everyone breathed a small sigh of relief as they got ready to continue.

Chi-chi went for a kick that he dodged then punched her away. Raditz blasted a beam of ki at him, Vegeta yelled out and the blast didn't even affect him and he hit Raditz in his chest with a small ball of ki. Piccolo shot forward for a punch that Vegeta dodged then kicked him in his back. Gine tried a kick to his head and he grabbed her leg then threw her back. Kakarot shocked everyone with his speed as he flew at Vegeta like a missile; Vegeta had to counter Kakarot's punch with his own, filling the Gravity Simulator with the sound of a small bomb going off when their fists struck. Vegeta quickly kicked him back before Kakarot could try another attack. Bardock went at him and sent a roundhouse kick to his face that Vegeta dodged under then blasted him back with a small burst of ki. Vegeta didn't wait as he took Bardock's position. The veteran warrior needed a few seconds to recover, then went into the middle.

Chi-chi ran at him and went for an uppercut that he dodged then kicked her back. Raditz went for a kick to the stomach that Bardock blocked with his knee then blasted him back with ki. Piccolo shot forward for a roundhouse kick, Bardock blocked it with his elbow and then punched is stomach. Gine jumped up and went for an axe kick that Bardock side-stepped then punched her stomach to send her back. Kakarot went for a kick to his stomach and he deflected the kick to the side and opened Kakarot up for an elbow to his stomach. Vegeta went straight for a kick to the face that Bardock blocked with both his arms and then palm-heeled Vegeta in his chin. "Alright, that was a good first round. But Vegeta, seriously, don't hit so hard!" Chi-chi said. "We're here to train, not play games. Teicu and her crew won't hold back nearly as much as I already am," Vegeta responded. "Do you want us to go into battle wounded!? If not, then cool it!" Chi-chi said before Kakarot could stop her.

Vegeta sighed, "Fine, if for no other reason than that, then I'll hold back more." With that they all got into position again. For the next five hours the seven of them all went through the Ring of Death regimen. It was Vegeta's turn once more. He once again easily took out everyone, and made sure they felt it. "Vegeta you asshole! Quit trying to kill us all!" Raditz yelled as Bardock was sent flying past him. "You aren't dead yet," Vegeta said through gritted teeth. "Says the guy that sent his wife into a coma," Raditz shot back. "What. Did. You. Say?" Vegeta asked, his voice sounded low and dangerous. "You heard me! Just because you're a Super Saiyan doesn't mean I'll let you run roughshod over me, I'm not some weakling like her!" Raditz yelled. Vegeta immediately went Super Saiyan and before anyone saw what he was doing. It was only at the last second that he held back just enough to punch Raditz hard enough to send him flying into the wall. "That's enough!" Kakarot yelled and got between Vegeta and his brother. Vegeta glared at him then turned back into his normal state as Kakarot helped Raditz up. Everyone headed to their rooms, everyone except Vegeta, Chi-chi, and Kakarot; they all went to check on Bulma, Kakarot warily looking at Vegeta the whole time.

Once they reached the Medical Room, Kakarot stopped in front of Vegeta, Chi-chi stopped before she entered and looked at her husband, "Are you guys coming in?" "Go ahead Chi-chi; I need to talk to Vegeta," Kakarot said not looking towards Chi-chi. Chi-chi had heard that tone of voice, and she knew to just do as she was told so she walked into the Medical Room with no arguments. Vegeta crossed his arms and glared at Kakarot. "Whatever it is you want to talk about, it can wait; I am not in the mood," Vegeta said trying to push past Kakarot. Kakarot's hand landed on Vegeta's shoulder and pushed him back.

"No, we need to talk now. I know we've both been busy with our families lately, but I know something is wrong. So you need to tell me," Kakarot said with a stern face. "Nothing is wrong," Vegeta growled. "Vegeta! Stop it! The only person that knows you better then I is Nappa. If you don't start explaining I will hold you down," Kakarot threatened. Vegeta looked down the hall left and right and walked into the kitchen across from them. Once Kakarot entered Vegeta shut and locked the door behind him. "I am not telling you this because I am worried about you holding me down, I am telling you this because you are the only person I can talk to," Vegeta said and sat down. Kakarot followed suit.

"Ever since Teicu showed up on Earth I have been thinking all these 'what if' scenarios. I have tried to tell myself that Bulma is the reason I reached my goals. But what if I had actually gone through with Teicu and my plans? I could have been ruling this entire universe, and my planet…My people might not be gone," Vegeta said not looking at Kakarot. "Yeah, that could have happened. But would it be worth it? Vegeta before you met Bulma, the path you were going down was making you no better than Frieza. Is that what you really want? At least now you can say that you defeated Frieza for a good cause. I know you didn't defeat him only for revenge; you defeated him for your family. At least now you can say that you are trying to be a good man," Kakarot responded.

"What if I am not meant for this 'good man' shit. What if I am nothing but the Prince of Darkness?" Vegeta rolled his eyes at the name. "I know there is more in you then that, Bulma knows, even Trunks knows; it seems like the only person here that doesn't know is you, what kind of legacy do you want to leave for your son? It's your choice," Kakarot shrugged and stood up. Vegeta just stared at him; he didn't know what to say. 'How can that idiot not know which way 'clockwise' is, but turns around and makes me think?' Vegeta thought. After he sat in the kitchen alone for about 20 minutes he stood up and walked across the hall to Bulma. Chi-chi and Kakarot were just walking out of the Medical Room, and Kakarot nodded.

Suddenly Bardock came running down the hall, "Sire, we are picking up a ship on the radar." "Well, look out the damn window and see if you can see another ship," Vegeta ordered. "That's the thing Sire, we don't see another ship," Bardock responded with. "Well you can see the future, what do you see?" Vegeta said now sounding a little more concerned. The ship began to shake and it sounded like something had hit the side of it. They all stopped talking and ran towards the Control Room, as they walked in they saw Raditz and Gine on the floor, and Teicu turned around in the Captain's chair. "Hello Princey. Did ya miss me?" Teicu said with a smile, Kakarot ran over to Raditz and Gine. "What did you do to them?" he asked, sounding angry. "Oh don't worry honey, they are alive, I just made them sleepy is all," Teicu answered not taking her eyes off of Vegeta.

"Vegeta dear, I am in need of some extra muscle in my crew; I would love it for you to join seeing as boy you have beefed up," Teicu said as she walked a circle around Vegeta. Vegeta smirked, "I'm not that easy, it's going to take much more then telling me what I already know to get me onto your ship." "Is that right? Well I guess I'll just have to add a little incentive. You see, there are already 10 of my men on this ship, and I know you didn't leave Earth without your blue haired wench. So either you come with me and I call off my men, or they take the girl," Teicu said with an evil smile. Vegeta's eyes became wide and he ran out of the Control Room to get to Bulma.

As Vegeta ran out of the room Teicu began to laugh, "Oh did I say 10? Silly me, I meant 110. Be careful!" she continued to laugh and exited the Saiyan ship and went back to hers. Raditz and Gine both sat up. "W-what happed?" Gine asked. Bardock put a hand on Gine's back to support her. "Teicu," was all Bardock said to her. "That bitch! The next time I see her I am going to rip out her intestines," Raditz said. "Keep that enthusiasm; looks like we have a pretty hefty fight coming our way," Kakarot said just as 8 of Teicu's crew members walked into the Control Room.


	6. Crashed

Disclaimer: I don't not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball S, and thank God Dragon Ball GT. All are owned by Akira Toriyama, Funimation, Toei Animation, and Fuji TV.

AN: This is the sequel to Always a Prince, Never a King. I do own my OCs, Aspara and Teicu. Thank you to chadtayor020 for being my beta and writing my fight scenes and Lovelykortori for the awesome artwork. Also a huge thank you to my followers, without you this sequel wouldn't have happened. Give yourselves a hand.

Chapter 6: Crash

As Vegeta ran down the long hallway, men from Teicu's crew kept popping out of the rooms. Vegeta would land punches here and there to get them off of him but he was too distracted to actually put the energy into killing them, he just wanted to get to Bulma. Once he finally made it to the Medical Room he saw two of Teicu's men were standing in front of the controls of the Healing Tank. "Stop!" Vegeta yelled and the men turned around. "What are you going to do if we don't?" one of the crew members asked. Vegeta turned into a Super Saiyan and took a fighting stance. Suddenly a tall blue skinned male was in front of Vegeta and punched him square in the jaw. After a few moments Vegeta stood back up. He would have made an attack, but he didn't want to do anything that could damage the Healing Tank.

Vegeta went back into his normal form and dropped his arms, "Take me to Teicu, just leave Bulma alone." Both of the crew members began to laugh, and one walked up and slapped some shackles onto Vegeta. "This is the best decision you'll ever make Prince Vegeta, Captain Teicu has some big plans for you," the tall alien man said to Vegeta. "Hmph," was all Vegeta replied with. As they walked down the hall towards the exit, one of the crew members started to yell at the other crew members to go back to the ship. Piccolo phased in front of the taller alien crew member and open palmed him in the nose making him step back, orange blood was pouring from his face. "Piccolo stop! Listen, I have decided to go aboard Teicus ship, tell the others to continue without me. And take care of Bulma for me, if anything happens to her I will have your head," Vegeta said. Piccolo nodded, showing that he understood, and the crew members shoved Vegeta into the space pod to take them to Teicu's ship.

Raditz, Bardock, Gine, and Kakarot all glared at the soldiers as twelve more went in. "Alright, the Captain said that we aren't supposed to kill you, so we'll go easy on you," one tall pirate that looked like an insect holding three swords and a laser in his four arms said. "Like Hell we are gonna surrender without a fight!" Bardock yelled. The four Saiyans flew at the nearest pirates. Kakarot punched away a tall one that looked like a green monkey then was tackled by a pirate that looked like a blue human with three eyes. Bardock kicked away the insect looking pirate before he knew what hit him, then barely dodged a laser blast and answered with a small blast of ki. Gine had to dodge several laser blasts before she reached one pirate that looked like a grey lizard and threw him into two other pirates. Raditz blasted a large ki beam, and made the rest of the pirates scatter.

Their fight was short, yet they made a valiant effort. Raditz used the last of his energy in the ki beam, and three pirates dog piled on him and one kicked him in his head, knocking him out. Kakarot snapped the neck of the pirate that tackled him then was blasted with three lasers in his legs, then a fourth to his head, knocking him out. Gine and Bardock reached each other and were a small whirlwind as they punched and kicked at all the pirates they could reach; only for the last twelve they didn't reach to overpower them with lasers. They were all too tired from their training; they hadn't had the time to recover. As Bardock and Gine finally hit the ground the pirates all laughed, "Heh, they weren't so tough." "Quiet you vermin, the Captain says we're to leave the ship, she's got Vegeta with her," one tall pirate with green skin and blue hair said, and they all grabbed their wounded and dead and left the ship and headed back to Teicu's flagship, _The Demon._

Teicu sat at her chair and looked around her. "Everyone here?" she asked. "No Captain, we lost ten, Kork, Veenay, Roog, Bloox, Ktakca, Poiu, Rewn, Stikke, Slyder, and Farguu were all killed," the pirate with green skin and blue hair said and threw Vegeta down to his knees. Teicu bowed her head slightly at the news and said, "Let's keep those monkeys off of us, but should we kill them?" Teicu said and looked down at Vegeta's worried face, she smirked. "No, guess I won't kill them, but I will damage their ship," Teicu then said as she walked to the large window that looked out towards the ship. She snapped her fingers and a large explosion came from the Saiyan's ship. "You're such a bitch," Vegeta said to Teicu, she turned around quickly, once she reached Vegeta she squatted down so she was eye level with him. She put her hand under his chin and raised his face so Vegeta was looking at her and then Teicu punched him in the jaw. Vegeta smirked, "Is that all you got?" he said and spat out blood. Teicu laughed, "Let's get out of here, onward to Namek!" Teicu yelled, "TO NAMEK!" her crew yelled, and _The Demon_ sailed through the void of space, leaving the crippled Saiyan's ship behind them.

*The Saiyan Ship*

The loud explosion got the 4 Saiyans attention and they all sat up. Bardock was the first to stand and he limped over to the controls that were all flashing red. "There is no way that I will be able to control this ship," he said and he began to type in some codes. Raditz stood, and helped his mother up. He and Kakarot wrapped Gine's arms around their necks. "What are we going to do father?" Kakarot said, he wasn't as banged up as the others, but one of Teicu's crew members had gotten a sucker punch in and his eye was swollen shut. "There is a planet not far from here, looks like I can make it, but it's going to be a crash landing," Bardock said as he sat down and strapped in.

Kakarot and Raditz sat their barely conscious mother into the chair next to Bardock, they got her strapped in and suddenly Kakarot's eyes widened. "Chi-chi!" he said and he ran out of the room. "Kakarot wait! We don't have time for this!" Raditz yelled and went after his brother. Raditz reached Kakarot and tackled him. "Get off of me! I have to make sure Chi-chi is safe!" Kakarot yelled at Raditz. "There is no time! We must get strapped in! Unless you want to be ejected from this ship!" Raditz yelled back. The ship began to violently shake, and Kakarot pushed Raditz off of him and continued down the hall. Kakarot busted into the room where he had left Chi-chi and saw her lying on the floor. He scooped her up and ducked into the closet hoping that it would be sturdy enough to hold up if they crashed hard.

As Raditz was trying to make it back to the Control Room, he could barely hold himself up from the fight; he was walking against the wall. He noticed a glowing coming from a room, he pushed the door open and he saw that Piccolo had Bulma who was still unconscious surrounded by energy to protect them from the crash. The next thing Raditz knew, there was a sharp pain up his back where he had been punched earlier and then there was nothing but blackness.

Piccolo was keeping his energy concentrated around Bulma, he was hoping that taking her out of the Healing Tank wouldn't back track on her progress. But he had made a promise to keep her safe, even though he wasn't a fan on Vegeta, he didn't have anything against Bulma; maybe just questioned her taste in men. He looked down to Bulma who looked to be sound asleep and he smirked. "Your husband is in grave danger. He may be strong, but he isn't strong enough to face these trials alone. He needs you to help him; you're the only one who can," Piccolo closed his eyes and felt the ship beginning its crash landing.

Once the Saiyan ship entered the planet's atmosphere, the heat began breaking panels off and they weren't losing speed. Bardock looked over to Gine who seemed to have gone unconscious again, and he sighed. 'At least if we die, she won't be in any pain,' he thought. He noticed that they were getting closer to the planet's surface and he closed his eyes and prepared for impact. The next thing he knew, his eye sight was hazy and there was big eyed aliens staring at him. He noticed that he was in a white room, and in a bed. He sat up and looked around, his head was pounding and he noticed it was really quiet. He felt strange, almost as something was missing. He looked around and saw that Gine was sleeping in a bed next to him, Kakarot was in a bed across from him with Chi-chi, and Raditz was next to them.

"Where are we?" he said out loud to no one in general. "We are on Yardrat," Piccolo said, his back was up against a wall, and he was standing next to Bulma's bed. "How are you unscratched from the crash?" Bardock asked Piccolo. "I promised Vegeta I would protect Bulma, I used my energy to form a force field around us to protect us," Piccolo answered as he opened his eyes and looked at Bardock. "So you mean Bulma was untouched as well?" Bardock said and tried to get out of his bed. He felt dizzy and he sat back down. "You should rest; it seems we are stuck on this planet until Bulma is recovered. The Yardrats don't know how to fix the ship," Piccolo said. Bardock tightened his fists, "Where is Vegeta?" "He went aboard Teicu's ship," Piccolo answered coolly. "Damn it!" Bardock said as he looked down at his fists.

*Teicu's Ship*

Vegeta was sitting in a dark room in shackles staring at his feet. The door swung open, the tall alien man that put him in the shackles entered, "Teicu has requested your company for dinner." "Tell Teicu to go fuck herself," Vegeta said through his teeth. "She said you might be difficult, so I am going to say this once more. Teicu has requested your company for dinner," the tall man said. He was about 6'9", had long orange hair, yellow skin, and grey eyes. He was muscular, and quite frankly, he was intimidating. Vegeta stood up. "What's your name?" "It's Tomant," the tall man said. Vegeta began to walk forward slowly, "Well, Tomant. Give Teicu this message." Vegeta suddenly turned Super Saiyan and kneed Tomant in the stomach. Tomant looked down at Vegeta's knee on his stomach and looked up to Vegeta's eyes completely unfazed.

Vegeta looked at Tomant shocked, "Th-that should have taken you down." "Looks like you're overestimating yourself little man," Tomant said as he chopped Vegeta in the neck and Vegeta fell unconscious. Vegeta woke up in a different room, there was food sitting in front of him and Teicu was sitting across from him with her hand under her chin smiling. "Did you have a nice nap baby?" "Fuck off," Vegeta responded. Teicu's face showed sarcastic sadness, "Aw, do you not like me anymore? I don't know what I ever did to you. One day things are great, the next you are gone, and I don't hear from you for 6 years. What happened?" Vegeta glared at Teicu but avoided her eyes. "You became too power hungry. Why am I here? And can you please take the blasted shackles off of me?" Vegeta said.

"Not yet. You're here because I need you for a mission," Teicu said and poured some sort of alcohol into a glass. "I don't do missions for tyrants anymore, I've retired," Vegeta said. "Right, I forgot. You're a family man now," Teicu said and rolled her eyes. "You know, if you help me then you go back to your family unharmed, and everyone lives happily ever after," Teicu followed with. "And what if I don't?" Vegeta asked. "Well, then your wife will be a widow, and your son will be a bastard," Teicu answered. Vegeta thought about it for a minute. Normally a threat to his life would be no big deal, but Teicu wasn't a force he wanted to reckon with right now. "What's the mission?" Vegeta asked. Teicu's face lit up, "I am going to Namek to get the Dragon Balls."

Vegeta's posture stiffened. "How do you know about the Dragon Balls?" "Dearie, I'm a pirate. If there is something of value, I know about it," Teicu said as she plated some food. "And if I help you get the Dragon Balls, what are you going to wish for?" Vegeta asked as he watched her plate the food, he was starving but didn't want to show it. Teicu tilted her head, 'I wonder if I can tell him the truth?' she thought and she examined him. She walked around the long table and took a key to his shackles.

Vegeta quickly observed his surroundings and noticed that Teicu's sword was sitting in the corner of the room. He went Super Saiyan and pinned Teicu down onto the table. Teicu laughed, "Oh! Feisty aren't we?" "Why do you want the Dragon Balls?" Vegeta growled at her and squeezed her neck. Teicu wrapped her legs around Vegeta waist, and slide herself down so she was touching Vegeta. Vegeta loosened his grip on her neck, but didn't move from the position. She smiled at his reaction, "I can't tell you right now, but if you help me, I promise you it will be worth your while," she said in a low seductive voice, her green eye was glowing. Vegeta leaned down and began to kiss Teicu.


	7. Oozaru

Disclaimer: I don't not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball S, and thank God Dragon Ball GT. All are owned by Akira Toriyama, Funimation, Toei Animation, and Fuji TV.

AN: This is the sequel to Always a Prince, Never a King. I do own my OCs, Aspara and Teicu. Thank you to chadtayor020 for being my beta and writing my fight scenes and Lovelykortori for the awesome artwork. Also a huge thank you to my followers, without you this sequel wouldn't have happened. Give yourselves a hand.

Chapter 7: Oozaru

It had been 2 ½ days since Vegeta had been taken from the ship. Bulma woke up the day after and she insisted on fixing the ship right then. At first she agreed that she would rest for one more day, but then she started to ask Piccolo questions. "Where is Vegeta?" Bulma looked at the tall Namekian sitting at her bedside. She noticed his posture change and he didn't open his eyes. "He left to go train until the ship was fixed," Piccolo lied; he obviously wasn't very good at lying because Bulma called him out. "Piccolo, I know Vegeta wouldn't leave me like this. Tell me the truth," she said, her voice was tired and shaky. Piccolo sighed, "While you were in the Healing Tank, Teicu and her crew attacked the ship. Vegeta came straight to you but her men were already in the Medical Room. Instead of fighting them and risk hurting you, he agreed to Teicu's terms. I have a feeling we are going to run into them on Namek though."

Piccolo stood up from where he was sitting, he noticed a tear fall from Bulmas eyes. He had become quite fond of the Blue Haired Human since she started to meditate with him. He saw a lot of potential in her, but also didn't know what to do when people started to cry. Bulma sniffled and looked at her hands, "So, he agreed to leave because he didn't want me to get hurt? Or do you think it could be because she and Vegeta had a past?" Piccolo began to shake his head, "Vegeta would never leave a woman with the patience to stand by him for so long, through everything you stood by him. I don't think this Teicu woman ever did that, it takes a special kind of person for that." Bulma looked up to Piccolo, her blue eyes were glistening from the tears, but she had a soft smile. "You know, I've always wanted a big brother. You seem to be filling those shoes Piccolo," Piccolo blushed and turned his head, "You should get some rest."

"No, I want to start working on the ship now. The faster we get to Namek, the faster I can get to Vegeta," Bulma said swinging her legs off the bed. "I don't think arguing with you is an option," Piccolo shrugged and began to walk towards the door to give Bulma some privacy while she dressed, "I'll be right outside the door if you need anything." "Thank you," Bulma replied. As she stood up she stretched her body, her muscles felt sore and she almost felt frozen up. But she did feel a lot stronger. Suddenly there was a light tap on the door. Bulma called out, "Come in," and Chi-chi entered her room. "Hey B. How are you feeling? Piccolo said you were awake and already wanting to work on the ship. I don't think that's a good idea. You should rest for a few more days," Chi-chi rambled and Bulma smiled, "Chi, don't worry, I am fine. It sounds like we need to get to Vegeta and quickly." "Vegeta can hold his own. He would want…" Chi-chi was cut short by Bulma's hand coming up to the air. "I know Vegeta can handle himself. It's the Teicu bitch I'm worried about, I don't trust her. Now if you don't mind, I have a ship to fix," Bulma said as she marched towards the door. Chi-chi rolled her eyes and followed her best friend.

*6 Hours Later*

Piccolo and Bulma were the only ones on the Saiyan's ship. Everyone else would have only gotten in the way. Piccolo was mostly quiet the whole time, only sitting and watching her work. Bulma at last emerged from the Engine Room and said, "Oh man, I can't believe how much damage the engines took." "But you can still salvage it, right?" Piccolo asked her. "Yeah, but it will take me a few more days. I could do it in one if dad was here, but one woman by herself can only do so much," Bulma told him. "It's alright, at least you can fix it, and the Yardrats have been very helpful. By the way I see it, the ship will be even better once you're done," Piccolo said.

Bulma wiped the sweat from her head as she and Piccolo exited the ship. 'I wonder what Vegeta is going through right now…' she wondered. The Yardrats had all been very helpful, luckily their civilization was advanced enough that they could help her, provide her with tools and materials, as well as suggest improvements for the ship. Bulma realized that it was now very late at night, and got ready to head back home when she heard a strange sound above. Bulma looked up to the night sky and saw that it was some kind of four winged pterodactyl kind of animal native to Yardrat. She then saw the moon above…a full moon…

Bulma gasped and held on tightly to her head. "Bulma, are you alright?!" Piccolo asked as he rushed to her side. "It feels like my head is...GOING...TO...EXPLODE!" she roared out, as though some great beast was trying to talk. "Bulma, focus, try to maintain control!" Piccolo said as hair started grow over her body. Bulma grasped his arm and then without warning tore it off!

*Yardrat Village*

Chi-chi and Kakarot lay down on the bed provided for them. It had been a long day for them, Bulma had them help gather the necessary materials to repair the ship; they had to run around a lot. Chi-chi looked out the window, "Wow, the moon is such a deep blue here." "I wish I could see it," Kakarot said, turning his face away from the window. "That Oozaru thing?" Chi-chi asked. "Yeah. If a Saiyan isn't careful, then they could turn into a monster," Kakarot said, then a thought hit him, "Where's Bulma?" They then heard the sound of a woman screaming, and the scream turning into a roar as a man yelled in pain. "OH SHIT!" Kakarot screamed. "Chi-chi, Bulma must have looked at the moon. She's turning now!" Kakarot yelled as he got some of his clothes on, "You gotta get everyone as far away from her as possible; I'll try to get her out of the city!"

Kakarot ran out of the room and flew above the city. He spotted Bulma and Piccolo, Piccolo's right arm was gone and Bulma was roaring like a monster, her body was already twice as large as normal and her face was transforming into an Oozaru's. "BULMA!" Kakarot yelled as he flew down. Bulma's body was covered in thick fur and she didn't seem to hear him. 'She's too far gone; I gotta get her out of here!' Kakarot thought as she lifted her up and took to the air. He flew miles outside the city just in time; Bulma had at last finished the transformation. Kakarot put the Oozaru-Bulma down and flew up to her eye level. "Bulma, it's me, Kakarot. Do you understand me?" he asked her. The behemoth that was once his wife's close friend looked at him curiously and was breathing heavily. 'Oh please let her keep her mind! I mean sure kids have a hard time with the transformation, but Vegeta must have trained her for this…RIGHT?!' Kakarot quietly hoped.

His hopes were dashed when the Oozaru roared in his face and tried to eat him. "NO!" Kakarot yelled as he flew up and Bulma's mouth opened for another roar as she stomped around, trying to go after him. Then Bulma jumped up and stomped him into the ground. She then tried to stomp on him, Kakarot barely managed to get out to the way in time, the ground cracked and mountains shattered for miles around. 'Damn it! If I don't stop this soon she'll destroy everyone…Well, I did get the training, I just hope that it's enough,' Kakarot thought as he looked at the moon. The transformation began and Kakarot quickly flew to Bulma and hit her as hard as he could as hair grew over his body.

Bulma was knocked back and fell on her back, giving him enough time to complete his transformation. Oozaru-Kakarot looked at Bulma and roared out. "I HATE TO DO THIS TO YOU BULMA, BUT IF YOU AREN'T RESTRAINED, THEN YOU'LL HURT A LOT OF PEOPLE," Kakarot said as he grabbed her and pinned her to the ground. Bulma roared and a large blast of ki erupted from her mouth, hitting Kakarot in his face and making him let go. "GRAAAGH!" he yelled then Bulma stomped on his stomach. 'THIS HURTS MORE THAN I THOUGHT IT WOULD,' the transformed Saiyan thought as he blasted ki through his own mouth and knocked Bulma down again. He quickly ran around her and when she got up he grabbed her from behind in a bear hug.

"THIS IS GOING TO HURT A LOT BULMA, SORRY IN ADVANCE!" he yelled as he leaned back slammed her head into the ground with a German Suplex. Kakarot then rolled around to where he was on top of her and slammed his elbow into the back of her head, knocking her out. 'ALL RIGHT. NOW I JUST HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL MORNING AND WE'LL BE FINE,' Kakarot thought. He looked over to see Chi-chi and Piccolo were floating a good distance away from him. "EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE ALRIGHT, I KNOCKED HER OUT," Oozaru-Kakarot told them. "That's good to hear. Luckily the Yardrats are all right, though a few of their houses were demolished by all the tremors you caused. No one was seriously hurt," Piccolo told him. "GOOD," Kakarot said, "UM, HOW'S YOUR ARM?" Piccolo didn't answer, instead he held the stump out and then with a loud yell and a small burst of purple blood a new arm replaced the one he lost. "I don't know what you're talking about," Piccolo said with a smirk.

Kakarot laughed, then turned to Chi-chi and rubbed the back of his head, "I GUESS THIS ISN'T SOMETHING YOU SEE EVERYDAY…" Chi-chi flew closer to him and kissed him on his giant snout. "As long as everyone's alright, I can manage," Chi-chi said, and took a seat on his massive shoulder.

*Teicu's Ship*

Vegeta slowly woke up, his head felt fuzzy and he felt like he had a bad hangover. Once his eyesight came back, he noticed he was in a different room, and this time he recognized the room well. He looked down at what he was wearing, it was a plan white shirt, and some loose fitting black shorts. He tilted his head and glared at the shorts. "I don't remember putting any of this on," he said out loud, thinking he was by himself. Suddenly he heard a voice. "I put you in them after you went to sleep," Teicu said as she was peeling some sort of fruit. Vegeta stood up quickly and looked in her direction, "You fucking bitch! How dare you use your abilities on me! Why can't you just face the fact that I have taken a mate?!" Teicu smiled, "Actually I didn't seduce you at all."

Vegeta glared at her, "I am not a fool. I saw your ugly green eye glowing." Teicu stopped peeling the fruit and glared right back at Vegeta. "Yea, I knew that you must have been tired and hadn't slept for days since your precious mate was ill or hurt or whatever. So I just made you feel tired and kept you asleep until your energy felt refreshed. My eye isn't ugly, asshole," Teicu explained and went back to her fruit. Vegeta's eyes were wide with shock, "But that kiss…" he mumbled out."That was all you darlin, I was trying to get you to sleep but you didn't look at me in time. Don't worry; once I got you nice and passed out, I took all of your clothes off…" Teicu stopped and smirked, Vegeta growled at her. "And I put fresh clothes on you, at least until I get your uniform cleaned up."

Vegeta crossed his arms, "What is your angle here? You haven't been nice since you've returned." "Listen Vegeta, I know I have been a bitch, and I am sorry for that. Just this mission has me kind of uptight. I've been searching for…" Teicu stopped and Vegeta tilted his head. "Searching for what?" "Nothing, it would bore you. Come, dinner should almost be ready. I picked this cook up as I was leaving Earth, his meals are quite delicious," Teicu said as she walked towards that door. "I'm not hungry," Vegeta replied quickly. Teicu sighed, "You have to be. You've been asleep for three days. We still have about 4 days before we get to Namek, you can't starve yourself for that long." "I will eat, but not with you. You can have whatever leftovers brought to my own quarters," Vegeta said. "I know you are mad, but honestly if anyone should be mad here it should be me," Teicu said, mocking Vegeta's stance.

"Oh? And why is that?" Vegeta challenged. "Because, you left me Vegeta. We made plans, and you bailed. Told me that you weren't meant to take a mate and that that bastard Frieza would never allow you to be happy. I must admit that I was crushed at first, but then I began a new mission and you slowly seemed to disappear. I finally got you out of my head and then I find you on a back water planet, with a mate and a child. Whatever happened to Frieza would never allow you to be happy?" Teicu yelled out as a tear escaped her grey eye. "Until Frieza was defeated, I knew that my happiness would never happen," Vegeta replied coldly.

"I would love to walk up to the person who defeated Frieza and shake their hand; I don't think that person knew what exactly they were doing when they killed him," Teicu said as she squeezed the piece of fruit until it finally popped. Vegeta laughed and stepped towards Teicu holding out his right hand. She looked at him confused, "Uh…Princey? Have you lost it?" "No… you said you wanted to shake the persons hand, well shake it. I am the man who defeated Frieza. And I knew exactly what I was doing," Vegeta said with a smirk. He noticed the look on Teicu's face, a look that he had seen from Gine time to time, and his smirk dropped.

"Vegeta, do you remember any children on Frieza's ship?" Teicu asked. "Well, there were children, but I don't know of any specifically. Why?" Vegeta replied. "That is my mission. I am looking for a child that was taken by Frieza, but all of Frieza's men I tried to torture information out of didn't know of any children. She would have been a very valuable asset to Frieza, so she must have been on the ship that you were on. Please think," Teicu said now scrambling around the room for something. Vegeta was becoming frustrated, "There was a unit of children that I had to train, but they were all boys, Frieza always sent the females to do domestic work…" Vegeta's serious glare became even more serious, "There was one child that was left in a cell on different bases with high security around it at all times, I don't know the gender, the only people authorized to go there were Frieza, Zarbon, and Dodoria."

"So you're telling me that that child could still be on a base?" Teicu asked sounding hopeful. Vegeta shook his head no, "Not likely, from what I heard, after Frieza was defeated a lot of bases were destroyed. The child you are looking for is most likely dead. Is that why you are going after the Dragon Balls? To wish back some child?" Vegeta began to laugh, "What does the child have; some sort of bounty on her head? How much is the poor fool of a King offering for her?" Teicu's glare became sad and Vegeta stopped laughing to look at her. "Which is it?" he demanded. "I'm sorry," Teicu whispered. "Huh? Did you just say you're sorry? For what? Wasting my time?" Vegeta asked putting his hands on his hips.

Suddenly Teicu's sword Cocheuha was plunged through Vegeta's chest and it began to glow. Vegeta coughed out blood and looked to Teicu who seemed to be humming a strange song to herself. "What… the… fuck," Vegeta said through breaths. "I have learned there are many things that come with this sword, Cocheuha, one of which is that I can stab a person in the heart, and you will be under my control until I don't need you," Teicu said as another tear fell down her face. "Bitch," Vegeta pushed out. "I am sorry I have to do this, but I can't have you risk this mission for me. I have to find Vega, my daughter…Our daughter," Teicu said now sobbing. "W-what?!" was all Vegeta said before the trance took over and his irises changed to lime green.


	8. New Strengths

Disclaimer: I don't not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball S, and thank God Dragon Ball GT. All are owned by Akira Toriyama, Funimation, Toei Animation, and Fuji TV.

AN: This is the sequel to Always a Prince, Never a King. I do own my OCs, Aspara and Teicu. Thank you to chadtayor020 for being my beta and writing my fight scenes and Lovelykortori for the awesome artwork. Also a huge thank you to my followers, without you this sequel wouldn't have happened. Give yourselves a hand.

Chapter 8: New Strengths

Teicu pulled the sword from Vegeta's chest and his eyes no longer glowed green. He looked up to Teicu's face, tears were running down her cheeks and she wasn't looking at him. "W-What did you do to me?" Vegeta asked shocked that a sword went through his chest and he felt no pain. He looked back down do his chest and there was a rip in his shirt where the blade had gone through, but he only had a scar that looked as though it had age on it. Not a scar that was just given to him. Teicu didn't say anything and Vegeta grabbed her wrist, "TELL ME WHAT YOU JUST DID!" Vegeta demanded.

Teicu sniffled, "You selfish bastard," she said between her teeth. "What did you call me!?" Vegeta stood up with his back straight. "I tell you that I had your daughter the Princess of Planet Vegeta, and that bastard Frieza took her from me, and all you are worried about is what I did to you?!" Teicu yelled. Vegeta pointed his finger at her and yelled even louder, "You have no right to think that since you had my child for me to suddenly care about you or her. You dare keep royal blood away from her kingdom then you must suffer like the whore that you are. For all I know you are just saying these things to get back at me for leaving. Princess of Vegeta or not, she is no concern of mine!" Suddenly Teicu's blade began to glow green, "You will follow me."

A Vegeta grabbed his head; he couldn't get over the pain that was bursting through it. "What…Have…You…Done?" Vegeta said through pain. "When I stabbed you, I put you under my control. The pain that you're feeling will be the pain you feel every time you begin to piss me off. You are going to stay under my control until I find my daughter, and then after I am finished with my mission? You can go back to your pathetic little life on Planet Earth," Teicu answered. "What are you saying?" Vegeta said now down on his knees. "I must say, I was upset at first Princey. I wasn't going to use this technique first, but you've proven to be more difficult than I had hoped," Teicu said and the blade continued to glow and Vegeta yelled out in pain.

"You are going to come with me Vegeta, and you are going to train with me. And then if you live through that, I am going to power you up and you are going to fight my strongest warrior. Am I clear?" Teicu said and the blade's aura became brighter. The lime green color took over Vegeta's irises and he sat up and tilted his head down, "Yes…Captain Teicu." Teicu began to laugh and she turned away from him and walked towards the Training Rooms.

*Yardrat*

Bulma was continuing to work on the ship, she was hanging off a rail by her tail, listening to some music, and singing the song to herself. Piccolo was sitting off to the side with is arms and legs crossed trying to meditate. Bulma hit high note in the song and Piccolos eyebrow twitched. 'I…I can't take it anymore,' Piccolo thought to himself. He jumped up and said "BULMA!" louder and sounding more frustrated then he meant to. Bulma screamed and her tail let loose from the pipe, "Piccolo! What's the big idea!?" Bulma yelled at the now blushing Namekian.

Piccolo cleared his throat, "Bulma, do you think that you are up for some training?" Piccolo asked her. Bulma looked at him skeptically and brushed some dirt off her clothes, "Yeah, I guess so." The Yardrats had given her some new clothes to wear which she wore now, the weighted armor needed to be cleaned anyway. "Alright, follow me," Piccolo told her. "Wait shouldn't you not wear that heavy cape and turban?" Bulma asked. "I'll be fine; I have many more years of fighting experience than you. Even with these slowing me down, I'm confident that I'll manage," Piccolo told her. Bulma nodded and they left the house she was given.

They made their way to an open field while a few Yardrats watched from a safe distance. "Let's just keep to physical attacks, maybe some flying if we must. I don't want to risk harming our hosts," Piccolo suggested. "Alright," Bulma said and they both got into their fighting stances. "Alright Bulma, let's see what you got," Piccolo said. Bulma flew at him much faster than either of them expected; Piccolo barely blocked her kick to his head. Bulma then spun around for a kick to his ribs that he again barely blocked. 'Incredible! I know that she's no longer human, and that training in the Gravity Simulator probably had a hand in this, but she's gotten so fast!' Piccolo thought.

Bulma then flew back from the Namekian and said, "Are you holding back on me? You don't have to you know; I've gotten a lot tougher than you think." Piccolo didn't say anything, only charged at her like a speeding bullet. Bulma easily dodged his punch and three following kicks. 'He's so slow now! Is this what the Gravity Simulator does?' she wondered as she then blocked five of his punches. Piccolo then crouched down and tried to sweep her legs from under her. Bulma saw it coming from a mile away and jumped over the kick then swung around and gave him a hard spinning back leg kick right to his head, sending him almost crashing into the gathered crowd of Yardrats.

"Oh my Kami! Are you okay Piccolo?!" Bulma anxiously yelled as she flew over to him. Piccolo was holding his head as he got up. "Ugh! I didn't think you could kick so hard," Piccolo said. "I'm sorry, I thought I was holding back like you were," Bulma said. Piccolo's eyes widened as he looked at her and said, "I wasn't holding back. I've been going at you as fast as I could, but your speed has increased so much!" "Really!?" Bulma said and took a moment to roll up the sleeve of her Yardrat clothing. Her arm was much more toned than before and she could feel the hard muscles underneath as she curled her bicep. "I didn't know that I had gotten so strong…That Gravity Simulator is a miracle worker!" Bulma exclaimed excitedly.

"I guess this means that I shouldn't hold myself back when sparring with you like this," Piccolo said as he took off his cape and turban. The heavy garments dug into the ground almost a whole foot! "Is it just me or are those things a lot heavier than when we first met…" Bulma asked him. "Of course they are," Piccolo said as he loudly cracked his neck. "As I get stronger I need to push myself harder, hence I add more mass to my training clothes as I get stronger," Piccolo explained as he rolled his shoulders, "Alright then, are you ready for round two?" Bulma smiled confidently as she jumped back from him and a blue aura of ki surrounded her, "I'm ready for anything!" "Alright, let's…GO!" Piccolo yelled out as he went so fast he practically disappeared from sight.

Bulma instinctively ducked just in time to avoid his kick and then tried to tackle him but Piccolo stepped to the side and went for another kick to her back that Bulma spun to the side to dodge just in time. Bulma could feel the rush of battle flow through her veins as her Saiyan blood called out to her. "Now this is a fight!" she excitedly yelled as she tried to kick Piccolo's head then his knee. Piccolo dodged the head kick and blocked the knee kick then went for a punch to her stomach that she blocked with both hands. "This isn't just from the Gravity Simulator, this is zenkai!" Piccolo exclaimed. "Huh, zenkai, you mean that thing where 'what doesn't kill a Saiyan will only make them stronger'?" Bulma asked. "Yes exactly. I take it that Vegeta taught you about zenkai," Piccolo said.

"Yeah, he told me that that's how he always got stronger, and that it only worked if someone else hurt you," Bulma said. Piccolo nodded at this and looked around at the field they were in as a light breeze made the purple grass of Yardrat flow like a wave, "It would seem that when Vegeta almost killed you that zenkai happened when you were healing in the Healing Tank. Because he was so much stronger than you were; and because you came so incredibly close to death that you received a massive boost of power." "Wow," Bulma said as she looked at her hand and grasped it. Her hands used to look so feminine and graceful, but her training had grown calluses on her knuckles and the skin was much rougher now, she was developing the hands of a Saiyan, the hands of a warrior.

"I guess I really shouldn't hold back with you from now on," Piccolo said as they assumed their fighting stances again and their ki flared out around them, shocking the Yardrats watching. The two moved so fast that the watching Yardrats couldn't follow their movements, only blurs as they moved at full speed. Bulma dodged seven of Piccolo's kicks then tried an eight punch combination and finished the combo with a desperate knee strike. Piccolo dodged her knee then went for a kick that Bulma dodged but allowed him to move into a four punch combination, then Piccolo surprised Bulma when he managed to land a knee to her stomach then wrapped his arms around her and moved into a pile driver right into the ground below, kicking up clouds of dirt and dust all around.

When the dust cleared Piccolo was standing alone while Bulma's head was stuck in the ground. Bulma managed to push her head out of the ground and shook as much of the dirt out of her head as she could before she rubbed her head and said, "OOOWWWW! What is it with guys damaging my poor little cranium!? Are you trying to give me brain damage!?" "I'm sorry; I got too invested in our spar. I thought you would get out of my hold before we hit the ground," Piccolo said as he helped her up. "Well, I guess I'm not quite as strong as you thought…yet," Bulma told him. "Let's head back home, we need to get washed up…you especially," Piccolo said. Bulma kicked up dirt in his face and laughed

*Teicu's Ship*

"Alright Princey, I think that it's about time that we see just how strong you are," Teicu said as she typed in the passcode to the room and the door opened to show a large training hall where dozens of Teicu's pirates were training together. "Everyone get out of our way, I think it's about time I show the Princey who's boss around here," Teicu said, and the pirates all laughed as they headed to stand on the sidelines as Teicu and Vegeta all walked to the center of the Training Room. "Why are we doing this anyway? We know that you're invincible with that sword!" Vegeta yelled. Teicu cheekily smiled, "I don't need Cocheuha to beat you Princey," she then removed the sword strap from her back and tossed it to the side where one of her pirates caught it and gently put it down. Vegeta glared at her and she said, "Go ahead, turn into your 'legendary' Super Saiyan or whatever you call it. I've trained a lot over the years."

Vegeta's aura flared out as his hair turned gold and his eyes turned turquoise and he flew right at her. Teicu stood her ground and when Vegeta tried to punch her she caught his fist, not even moving back an inch. Vegeta's eyes widened with shock, "What!? HOW!?" "Is this all there is to it?" Teicu asked as she leaned closer to him, "How did you defeat Frieza like this?" "Easily," Vegeta growled as he backed away from her. "That's not what I heard," one of the pirates watching yelled, he was short and had pure white skin and pink hair, "I heard that you barely survived the fight. Frieza was kicking your ass before you went Super Saiyan." "Who told you that?" Teicu asked the pirate. "A wench at that inn back at Ro-Sty 2. She heard it from one of Frieza's men that watched the fight," the short white alien answered. "I see, so it was a close fight," Teicu said as she looked at Vegeta.

"Was that when you met your wife, or before?" Teicu asked. Vegeta didn't answer he only focused his ki and blasted a massive golden beam at her. Teicu quickly blasted a green beam of ki at him as well, as the two beams met in the middle Teicu and Vegeta struggled to win, mostly Vegeta was struggling. "She looks so very fragile Vegeta," Teicu said as she started walking closer to him and Vegeta poured more energy into the blast. "I thought that Saiyans prized strength in their females. Granted, she looked like she could handle herself against a few of my younger crew members, but nothing special," Teicu continued as her green beam moved closer to Vegeta. "A lot of those humans seem pitiful!" Teicu said as her ki lanced right through Vegeta's and hit him hard, knocking him to the ground.

Teicu sauntered over to him and then put her boot over his chest then leaned down so only he would hear her. "If it's because she had your son, you can always take him yourself, it's not like she could stop us. Think about it Vegeta, our daughter, and your son. When we're gone, they can take over; they will be the freest beings in the universe. Their power will make sure of that. But we can do it now. After all, with Frieza gone no one can stop us from having whatever we want," Teicu whispered. She got off and let Vegeta stand up. "Come on Vegeta, this is getting embarrassing," Teicu said as she turned her back to him. Vegeta yelled out in frustration and went for a kick.

Teicu easily spun around and dodged it then kicked him in his chin, sending him flying high. She then flew above him and wrapped her arms and legs around him. "Is she really all that special?" Teicu asked as she sent them flying to the ground of the Training Room. She threw him down and Vegeta was embedded into the floor as she floated down beside him. She then leaned down and whispered, "So tell me Princey, do you regret mating that blue haired bitch yet?" Vegeta's anger roared out through his veins as before anyone realized it he shot out of the ground and landed a magnificent uppercut into Teicu's stomach. He followed up by spinning around and knocking her legs out from under her. He then stomped down on her stomach. Teicu quickly blasted ki at his head to get him off of her then her green eye glowed brightly.

"Bow to me," she said loudly and with as much authority as she could muster, her stomach was aching as she made her body stand up straight. Vegeta's expression softened and he started to go down to his knee then his body shook as he stood up and yelled "NO!" Vegeta then disappeared then reappeared and went to kick her head. Teicu barely blocked the kick, but was sent flying from the sheer force of it. 'He's angry! My power isn't working on him…I need my sword!' Teicu thought as she reached out her hand to the pirate that had her sword. He quickly tossed it to her and Teicu grabbed it just in time to draw it and deflect Vegeta's ki balls. Cocheuha's blade glowed green as well as her eye as she pointed it at him and said, "STOP!"

Vegeta's eyes glowed green and he stopped and stood up straight. "Now, say you're sorry," Teicu said. "I-I…am…s-s-ssorry," Vegeta said. "Say it like you mean it," Teicu ordered him. "I am very sorry, Captain Teicu," Vegeta said, the last of his will overcome at last. "Now bow down to me," Teicu told him and the Prince of Saiyans bowed down to her.

*Yardrat*

After Piccolo and Bulma were finishing up their sparring match, they heard two people land behind them. "Aw, you guys aren't done already are you?" Kakarot whined. "We were just about to head back. What brings you all the way out here?" Bulma said. "Well Chi-chi and I were just finishing our dinner and I felt yours and Piccolo's ki. I thought I would come and get in on the fight. Do you think you could go just one more round? Please? The Yardrats have been teaching me a new technique; I really want to try it out," Kakarot whined again. "Okay! Just stop your whining." Piccolo said to the young Saiyan and Kakarot smiled. Bulma smiled as well and she took a fighting stance.

"Alright," Bulma confidently said, "You guys should come at me together first." "You sure?" Kakarot asked, "I mean I've got experience doing this, what about you Piccolo?" Piccolo nodded, "I've trained to fight as many as five opponents at once. It was useful for whenever any armies thought they could conquer Earth. I had to fight all the forces of the Makyan Garlic Jr. by myself. I barely survived, but I defeated them all." Bulma then said, "I'm no rookie myself you know, me and Chi-chi fought just as hard on Planet Vegeta as Gine, Raditz, and Bardock did, we did our part." "True," Kakarot said. "Alright then, get ready," Piccolo told Bulma as he and Kakarot got into their fighting stances. Bulma assumed her own fighting stance and the three of them clashed.

Kakarot went high and Bulma barely leaned back to dodge his kick. She then had to jump up high into the air to avoid Piccolo's kick. Piccolo blasted a small ki ball at her that she swatted away, then Kakarot came at her again and she had to block his punch with her elbow. Piccolo seized the opportunity he saw to grab her by her ankle then toss her aside. This gave Kakarot the chance to hit her with a blast of ki. 'Holy shit! They aren't messing around!' Bulma realized as she dodged another kick from Kakarot and then kicked him away from her. Unfortunately this left her wide open for a kick to her own back courtesy of Piccolo. Bulma twirled around and launched a maelstrom of ki balls all around, trying to hit Kakarot or Piccolo, preferably both. The two warriors dodged or blocked or countered all her attacks and then disappeared. "WHERE DID THEY GO!?" Bulma yelled out loud, then heard them coming at her for punches from both her left and right side. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Bulma screamed as she shut her eyes and prepared for a massive headache.

Bulma kept her eyes shut for what felt like an eternity then opened them to see Kakarot and Piccolo floating in front of her with their arms crossed. "You really need help," Kakarot said. "Agreed, you hesitated at the last second, if this had been a real battle you would be dead right now," Piccolo said as the wind blew around them. "But you guys worked so well together," Bulma said as a blush started to show on her face as she twiddled her fingers, "How can I beat that all by myself?" "Well," Kakarot explained, "my parents taught me that when facing more than one opponent you should divide and conquer. Don't let them gang up on you, separate them and take one out, and make sure they never get the chance to gang up on you. Get rid of one then move one till they're all down." Piccolo nodded to this and then added, "You can also use your opponents against each other. If they attack from multiple sides, dodge them, fly lower or higher and let them bump into each other or if they try ki attacks, deflect them into the others, or dodge them and let them hit, like if they attack from opposite sides then you'll hopefully take one of them out."

Bulma brightened up at this advice and said, "Thanks guys." "That's what friends are for," Kakarot said, "You ready for round 2?" Bulma's ki flared out as she assumed her fighting stance again and said, "Bring it on!" Piccolo and Kakarot went at her high and low like last time, but Bulma nimbly dodged them then launched a ki blast from each hand, separating the two warriors. Bulma then disappeared and reappeared in front of Kakarot. 'Keep them separate Bulma,' she reminded herself as she released as many punches and kicks as she could. Kakarot blocked them all and then went for a kick that Bulma blocked with her knee then elbowed him in his solar plexus, sending him flying back. Bulma then blocked three punches and four kicks from Piccolo as fast as she could and sent him away with a small ki blast.

Bulma just in time saw Kakarot's own ki blast and quickly summoned ki to her hands and countered it with her own. Unfortunately that's when her luck ran out and Piccolo grabbed her into a full nelson, holding her still as Kakarot went for an elbow. Bulma quickly concentrated and turned around, Piccolo took Kakarot's elbow right in his back, making him let go of her and driving the wind out of him. Bulma then tried to charge at them, but the two more experienced warriors managed to dodge her attack. She never even saw Piccolo as she flew up from below her and kicked her chin, sending her right into Kakarot's ki ball that hit her hard in her stomach and plummeting into the ground. When the dust cleared Bulma got up and said, "I think that's enough sparring for one day." Kakarot and Piccolo nodded in agreement, and Piccolo told her, "You did very well; you've improved greatly since the first time we met. Vegeta would be proud." Bulma smiled at the compliment, and the three of them began to walk towards their compounds.

"Wait, Kakarot. You said the Yardrats were teaching you a new technique, sorry but I didn't see anything new," Bulma said. "Oh yea," Kakarot giggled scratching the back of his head. "Hm. How can I show you? Oh I know!" Kakarot said as he put two fingers in front of his eyes. Suddenly he disappeared. Piccolos eyes were wide with shock. "Where did he go?" Bulma looked around wildly in each direction. "I don't know? There is no way he could just disappear like that." Suddenly Kakarot fazed in front of them this time with Raditz. "What the fuck just happened? Where am I? I was asleep you asshole!" Raditz yelled out and tried to punch Kakarot only to be dodged. "What the hell just happened?" Bulma said putting her hands on her hips. "It's called instant transmission! It helps me to travel long distances… well instantly," Kakarot said. "Great! Then you can get us to Namek now!" Bulma said excitedly. "No, not exactly. Maybe with a little more training though," Kakarot replied.

*Teicu's Ship*

Gollu, a tall grey skinned humanoid with blue hair, four arms, and a pair of antennae on her forehead stepped up to Teicu, "Captain, he is strong, but I can't figure out why you made such a big deal over capturing him. We don't need him for the Dragon Balls." "The power you just saw was the power of the Prince on his own. With the help of the Cocheuha I will make him my General and he will be unstoppable. I will be unstoppable," Teicu responded. Gollu's eyes widened, 'I thought I was next in command?' she thought to herself. "Is there something else you want to say Gollu?" Teicu turned to the girl. "Yes, I want to challenge the Prince with power of the Cocheuha," Gollu said standing tall. Teicu smiled slyly.

"Oh Princey!" Teicu called out as her blade glowed green. Vegeta stepped up to Teicu. "Yes my Captain?" he asked. "Have some fun with Gollu here, she needs some practice," Teicu ordered. "Yes my Captain," Vegeta said, "Shall I go all out?" Gollu swallowed at that; then nodded. "Yes," Teicu said as Vegeta went Super Saiyan. "Slow down there dearie. Come over here and kneel in front of me," Teicu said to Vegeta and Vegeta did as he was told and kneeled in front to Teicu. Teicu looked at the pirate before her. Cocheuha glowed golden as she touched Vegeta's shoulders with the blade, "Per la potencode la klingo, Mi fortigi vian korpon kaj vian animon, neniam perfidi folion, por tiuj kiuj faras estos ekstermita per fajro nesanktaj," Teicu intoned. Golden light left the sword Cocheuha and surrounded Vegeta. The Prince screamed as the power entered him, until at last it was over as green lightning traveled throughout his body before at last settling in his stomach and disappearing.

"How do you feel?" Teicu asked him. Vegeta stood up and said, "In-incredible. I want to test this power now." Vegeta focused and found his new power, and a blue aura erupted around him. Teicu walked up to Gollu "You know what may happen Gollu? If you don't want this, I won't force you," Teicu told her. "I'm ready Captain," Gollu said. "Very well, have at it!" Teicu yelled and Vegeta flew right at Gollu.

Gollu dodged his charge and then kicked him back. Vegeta stopped his headlong flight and blasted a ki beam at her. Gollu countered it with her own ki beam and flew right at Vegeta. The four armed alien grabbed Vegeta's arms and legs with her arms and then started to bend them. Vegeta focused ki through his eyes and blasted Gollu in her face, making her let him go. He then kicked her back and blasted a storm of ki balls at her. Gollu's four arms blocked the energy and Gollu disappeared and reappeared in front of Vegeta. Only for Vegeta to smirk and disappear, it was so fast, yet so fluid that Gollu saw the blood thirsty look in Vegetas eyes. Suddenly Vegeta was behind Gollu and is hands were wrapped around her neck getting ready to break it. "That's enough!" Teicu yelled and Vegeta stopped but didn't let go of Gollus neck. "Calm down, Princey, before you lose your mind," Teicu told Vegeta, Gollu took several deep breaths, and Vegeta smirked. He leaned down to Gollu's ear and put two fingers up to her head.

Gollu had never feared for her life, but she couldn't read the Prince like this, she had no idea what he was going to do. She felt Vegeta's breathe on her ear and she stopped breathing for a moment. "Bang," Vegeta whispered into her ear and he let her go. He crossed his arms and walked towards the door. Teicu watched him leave and she had a seductive look in her eyes. 'I didn't tell him to do that. Maybe I should look more into this control thing. Make sure there is no way I can lose control,' she thought and walked in the opposite direction of Vegeta stopping next to Gollu. "That is why we need him dearie," Teicu said to Gollu who was still sitting on her knees with a shocked look.


	9. Ni Mits Neki

Disclaimer: I don't not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball S, and thank God Dragon Ball GT. All are owned by Akira Toriyama, Funimation, Toei Animation, and Fuji TV.

AN: This is the sequel to Always a Prince, Never a King. I do own my OCs, Aspara and Teicu. Thank you to chadtayor020 for being my beta and writing my fight scenes and Lovelykortori for the awesome artwork. Also a huge thank you to my followers, without you this sequel wouldn't have happened. Give yourselves a hand.

Chapter 9: Ni mits neki

*Yardrat*

Bulma, Chi-chi, Kakarot, Raditz, Bardock, Gine, and Piccolo had just finished up training. "Bulma, how much longer until the ship is ready?" Bardock asked as he wiped sweat from his brow. "It was pretty wrecked, but I think I can have it done in two more days," Bulma said sounding a little frustrated. Raditz crossed his arms, "We don't have two more days. How long have we been stuck on this planet? For all we know Vegeta could be dead right now." Bulma appeared in front of him a lot faster than he was expecting and she grabbed Raditz by the neck. "He is not dead! You take that back now! You…You filthy monkey!" Bulma said red in the face and squeezing Raditz's neck. "Fine! Fine! He's not dead!" Raditz managed to choke out.

Bulma dropped Raditz and he gasped for air and grabbed his neck. Gine calmly walked up to Raditz, "Are you okay?" "Yea, she and Vegeta are perfect for each other," Raditz said glaring at Bulma who was glaring back. "You deserved it. What would you do if someone said your mate was dead?" Bardock said and Raditz looked to the ground. Bardock then continued, "Regardless he is right, Vegeta does need our help. Even though training is making us stronger, we need to focus on getting to the Prince. I fear something bad has happened because I haven't been able to see his future." "Why don't we all get some rest, Bulma can work on the ship and we can think of a plan," Gine suggested, and Piccolo nodded to her statement. Bulma brushed her hair from her face and turned towards the ship.

"Gine, Piccolo and I will try to think up a plan. Chi-chi you can help Bulma with the ship, you too Kakarot. And Raditz, just try to stay out of trouble," Bardock ordered. Kakarot stood tall next to Chi-chi, "You know I wouldn't disobey an order Father, but I am working on a new technique that could really help us. I almost have it perfected, so Chi-chi and Raditz can help Bulma." "Very well but Raditz, keep your comments to yourself. Bulma is going through a lot, and I have to admit she is stronger than you right now," Bardock said trying to hide his mocking grin. "Bullshit," was all Raditz said before he flew off to sulk alone. Everyone else obeyed orders and went their separate ways.

*Teicu's Ship*

Vegeta had been training, he didn't know why at this point. Getting stronger would help Teicu in her plans and he didn't want to do that. But at the same time, what choice did he have? He was going crazy not knowing where Bulma was, he knew she was alive. He could feel her energy, and he could feel that she had been getting a lot stronger. But what good would it be if Teicu used him against her? "Blasted pirate whore," Vegeta said between his teeth as he punched and kicked with all his strength. Through the window Teicu was watching him; in her hands was a large old looking book that had legends of The Cocheuha.

She hadn't really studied the spell that she had put Vegeta under, but she didn't know what else to do. He wasn't going to willingly help her, and she wanted nothing more than to find her daughter. She had made a promise to Vegeta that when she found her daughter she would let him go back to his family; but according to the book that promise wasn't going to come to fruition. Vegeta's only options were to lose himself to the power of Cocheuha, the power would eventually drive him into madness and he would never be the same. Or Teicu could release him from the curse, but not without it taking his life. She squeezed the book in her palms, "How could I have been so foolish, so selfish? This is not what I had intended. Am I really this evil?" She thought back to her past after Vegeta had left, and what started it all.

*Flashback*

Teicu was on Planet Virgot, it was a beautiful green planet, covered in trees and flowers, it was warm all the time and the ideal place to leave her past and raise her daughter. She looked down to her child, she was but a few months old and she smiled at the stern face Vega was making. "Vega, stop looking so much like your Tahtli!" Teicu said with a smile and then her smile faded. Vega was the perfect mix of Teicu and Vegeta; she had Teicu's skin tone, but inherited her eyes and hair from Vegeta. Rather than her hair defying gravity like Vegeta's, Teicu could see that it was going to be the same texture as hers only the deep black like Vegeta's. But when Teicu looked into Vega's eyes, all she could see was Vegeta, the dark emotionless stare that could chill you to the bone. Teicu sighed, "I hope one day you will get to meet him, and that he will care for you like he did for me once." Vega's dark eyes looked to her Nantli and she began to coo. Teicu then smiled again to her daughter. "Ni mits neki," and kissed her on her forehead.

"Well, isn't this just the sweetest?" a shrill voice came from behind Teicu. She quickly stood up and turned to see who the voice was coming from. "F-Frieza?" Teicu said, shocked and trying to hide Vega's face. "That's Lord Frieza, even if you are a pirate I still rule you," Frieza said sounding bored. Once Teicu got past the shock factor, she collected her thoughts and she smiled. "Of course, what can I do for you Lord Frieza?" Teicu said sarcasm dripping from her tone. "I have a lot of work to do, so I'll get right to the point. I happened upon one of your old crew members. He was trying to join my military, but I told him that I didn't have any openings for pirates," Frieza said grinning. "It's funny the way you say pirates like they are disgusting creatures, what you do is no different," Teicu said interrupting the story.

Frieza fazed in front of her. "What I do is nothing like what you do, I rule galaxies, and you steal worthless junk," Frieza said through his teeth, "The only valuable thing you truly have to your name is that child you are holding." Teicus cocky grin suddenly dropped, and it felt like her heart fell into her stomach. "My daughter holds no value to you," Teicu said her green eye glowing as she tried to get Frieza's mind under her command. "That little trick won't work on me, you pathetic quim. You see, your loyal crew member told me why you decided to leave the crew. He told me that that girl you are holding right now has Saiyan blood, but not just any Saiyan blood. Royal Saiyan blood," Frieza said now walking a circle around Teicu as she stood frozen and speechless.

"I hope you understand that I can't let Vegeta find out about this. Zarbon!" Frieza called out. "Yes Sire," Zarbon said bowing his head. "Take the child," Frieza ordered. "No!" Teicu yelled, her eye began to glow and Zarbon stopped his advances. Frieza rolled his eyes, "You weak minded fool. Must I do everything myself?" He said and shoved his hand through Teicu's torso. Teicus breath hitched and pain shot through her body, her stare letting go of Zarbon. Zarbon looked around for a moment to try and remember his bearings. "Zarbon! The child! NOW!" Frieza commanded. Zarbon nodded and took Vega out of Teicu's shaking arms. "I hope you see my dilemma, I wish I could take you into my command. But I can't give Vegeta any distractions, he's too valuable for that. I also can't have you trying to find him, so killing you really is my only option," Frieza said with fake sorrow. "Y-you bastard," Teicu said as she fell to her knees. "Our job here is done," Frieza said and wiped the blood off his hand. "Vega, I promise I will find you," Teicu vowed as blood began to surround her body.

*End of Flashback*

"Captain, we will be approaching Planet Namek in approximately 10 hours," Tomant said to Teicu, he could see that she looked as though she was deep in thought. "Very well, call the crew into the Mess Hall," Teicu said absent mindedly. "MEETING IN THE MESS HALL!" Tomant called out and the crew members around began yelling. Teicu stepped into the Training Room where Vegeta was wrapping a towel around his neck to catch the sweat. Vegeta glared at the woman, but then turned to ignore her. "Meeting in the Mess Hall," Teicu said. "Very well," Vegeta answered and walked out the door.

Vegeta stepped into his quarters and walked straight for the bathroom. He didn't care what the plan was going to be on Namek, but she ordered him into the Mess Hall and he couldn't disobey. He quickly got in the shower and washed off, stepped out, dried himself and put on his armor. As he was walking down the hall Tomant came up behind him. "Hey little man, what do you say you and I spar sometime?" Tomant said. "I'd say it would be a waste of my time," Vegeta's answer caught Tomant off guard and Tomant stopped walking and stared at Vegeta as he walked away. "You ain't nothing without Teicu's power!" Tomant yelled to Vegeta's back. Vegeta raised his hand up and waved it, "Well then it's a good thing I have it then isn't it?" Tomant growled in response and continued to the Mess Hall staring Vegeta down the whole way there.

Once everyone had arrived Teicu quieted her crew down. "We will be landing on Namek in approximately 10 hours, so I want you all to listen up! I will be taking all of my Elites out onto the field; if you are not Elite you will stay and guard the ship. Do I make myself clear?" Teicu ordered and her crew all agreed. "With that being said, if you are not Elite you are dismissed from this meeting. Gollu and Tomant will give you further instructions," Teicu said, the men that were not Elite all groaned in disappointment, but didn't argue the matter and left the room.

"Now, Elites, we will be splitting you up in four groups. One group will be led by Tomant, another by Gollu, one by Vegeta, and lastly by myself. You will follow the commands of your leaders, and you will bring me the Dragon Balls. Namekians are said to be peaceful people, so don't take force unless provoked first. And the absolute more important thing, don't harm any children. If I find out that a child dies by your hand, you will die by mine. Commander or not, clear?" Teicu yelled out. "Yes Captain!" Everyone but Vegeta all responded. Teicu shot a glare to Vegeta. "Vegeta, you didn't answer. Do I make myself clear? No children will be harmed," Teicu commanded. Vegeta scoffed, "Yes Captain." "Good. Everyone get some rest. This mission has been going on for far too long, and I don't want anything to mess it up," Teicu said and her crew all nodded and began to exit the room.

Teicu watched Vegeta and he walked out of the room. "Captain, why are you putting him in command of a squad? He should stay back with the crew here," Tomant said sounding bitter. Teicu grinned, "Tomant, don't be so jealous." "I-I'm not jealous, I just don't see the point of him on the field," Tomant said crossing his arms. "I have a hunch that Vegeta's friends will show up and pose a problem. The only person that can stand up to his General Bardock and his sons is Vegeta," Teicu answered. "But-" Tomant started but was interrupted by Teicu. "Ask me one more question. I can still have Xander take over your squad," she said dangerously. "I'm sorry Captain," Tomant said as he saluted and Teicu dismissed him.

Vegeta had made it back to his quarters; he had a headache so he decided to sleep some before they landed. He took off his armor and spandex and lay down onto the bed. Once he closed his eyes he took a deep breath and he let his mind begin to wonder. 'I wonder if the woman is alright. She better be or I'll kill the green man,' Vegeta thought and sleep slowly took over his thoughts.

*Yardrat*

Bulma, Chi-chi and Raditz stepped out of the ship. "I think I made a lot of progress today. Maybe we will be going by the end of the day tomorrow," Bulma stated proudly. "But how long will it take us to get to Namek?" Raditz asked sarcastically. "One of the Yardrats said no more than a day," Bulma answered in her 'I know it all tone.' And Raditz crossed his arms. Chi-chi spoke up, "Maybe you two should separate. It's getting late, so I'm going to go find Kakarot. But I don't want to leave you now, and then Kakarot and I end up peeling Raditz from the ground," Chi-chi joked towards her brother-in-law, but Raditz didn't find her joke funny. He just flew towards the complex they were all staying at.

"Sleep sounds pretty good right now," Bulma said as she stretched. She couldn't remember the last time she was so tired. But she also couldn't remember the last time she had stayed up for three days straight. She and Chi-chi said their goodbyes and Bulma went towards her complex. Once she landed she noticed Piccolo sitting by a tree meditating. "Why don't you meditate inside Piccolo?" Bulma asked jokingly. Piccolo didn't respond and Bulma huffed. "Fine, guess I'll just be on my way then. Goodnight Piccolo." She stepped into the house and closed the door behind her. "Goodnight," she heard Piccolo say and she smiled and made her way towards her bedroom. Once inside her room she didn't have the energy to shower. She just stripped down and got under her covers. As she lay down with her eyes closed she thought, 'Vegeta you better be okay.' And she drifted to sleep.

*Bulma and Vegeta Dream Sequence*

 _Vegeta had been asleep, and he was having a nightmare. He shot up from the sheets and grabbed his sweat soaked forehead. Suddenly he felt a hand rubbing his back, "Vegeta its okay. You aren't on Frieza's ship anymore," he heard her soft voice say._

 _Bulma had been watching Vegeta the whole time he was tossing and turning. She learned not to wake him when his nightmares happened. But she felt so helpless waiting for him to wake himself up. She could feel how fast his heart was beating and she began to shush him. "Vegeta, you're here with me. Trunks is in the other room. You are a free man now," Bulma said trying to calm him down._

 _Vegeta began to feel angry. He didn't know why or where the anger was coming from. But he couldn't look at Bulma. "Get the fuck off of me," he said quietly. He noticed her hands stopped rubbing his back._

" _What?" Bulma said, something about Vegeta wasn't right but she couldn't put her finger on it. She noticed his eyes, they were glowing a lime green color and it looked as though electricity was in his irises. "Vegeta, talk to me… I'm here."_

" _No! You aren't here. You are on another planet taking your sweet time in helping me!" Vegeta yelled. Those aren't the words he wanted to say. 'Tell her what is going on,' he thought to himself but all he could do was get out of the bed._

 _Bulma watched as Vegeta stepped out of the bed. And suddenly they weren't in the bed anymore. They were surrounded by Teicu's crew, and Vegeta was standing with an evil grin, arms crossed and eyes glowing malevolently. "What the Hell is going on here? Vegeta this isn't you!" Bulma called out._

' _No, this isn't me. This is what I used to be. I'm not this man anymore!' Vegeta thought to himself. "You're wrong, this is me now. I am the strongest in the universe. Will you bow to me? Or will you fall before me?" Vegeta said sounding sinister. 'No, no, no! That's not what I mean! Bulma, please help me!' Vegeta then thought._

" _Stop it! You're acting ridiculous. What has Teicu done to you?" Bulma yelled at Vegeta, tears swelling up in her eyes. "You have a wife and a son who love you dearly; who you love dearly! You left all of this behind to be with me remember?" Bulma said trying to hide her sobs._

" _Love. Such a useless emotion. I don't need love, I need power. If I can't have my race, why not take the entire universe?" Vegeta said laughing. He could see his wife crumbling before him, with every sob she took it felt as though a dagger was being jabbed into his chest. 'Bulma, please just leave. Don't let me hurt you anymore,' he thought to himself. "So what is your decision? Will you bow? Or will you fall?" Vegeta asked._

" _Let me help you Vegeta!" Bulma said. Suddenly Teicu was between Bulma and Vegeta. Rage busted through Bulma and she swung at Teicu only for her fist to go through her face. "You! I HATE YOU!" Bulma yelled and punched again and again to no avail. She heard Vegeta and Teicu's laughter, and Teicu said, "He's mine now."_

*End of Dream Sequence*

In two separate places but at the same time Bulma and Vegeta both shot up from their sleep screaming "NO!" as they woke up from their nightmare.

Vegeta swung his feet to the side of the bed and put his hands on his knees. "What's happening to me?" he said aloud.

Bulma wrapped her arms around her knees and began to cry. "I can't waste any more time. That dream meant something, and Vegeta needs our help."

 **AN: Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have valid excuses, but don't feel like getting into them at the moment. Thank you to Kinglongoria for giving me the idea for the dream sequence. And thank you all for you reviews; keep 'em comin. By the way, if you haven't noticed the pattern here with the language it is Nahuatl, which is the language used by the Ancient Aztecs. Tahtli= Father, Nantli= Mother, Ni mits neki= I love you.**


	10. Dark Prince Returns Pt1

Disclaimer: I don't not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball S, and thank God Dragon Ball GT. All are owned by Akira Toriyama, Funimation, Toei Animation, and Fuji TV.

AN: This is the sequel to Always a Prince, Never a King. I do own my OCs, Aspara and Teicu. Thank you to chadtayor020 for being my beta and writing my fight scenes and Lovelykortori for the awesome artwork. Also a huge thank you to my followers, without you this sequel wouldn't have happened. Give yourselves a hand.

Chapter 10: The Dark Prince Returns Pt1

*Teicu's Ship*

Vegeta glanced over at the clock on his night stand, not that the time mattered in space; you slept when you got sleep in. But after the nightmare he just had he needed to get some training in. He thought that he could maybe punch the eerie feeling away. He stood up from his bed and walked into his bathroom to run some cold water. Once he got the water to the temperature he wanted he began to splash water onto his face. After he finished he stared at his reflection, he could barely recognize himself. His face was sunk in, as were his eyes, he looked exhausted and paler than normal.

"I could feel her presence; she was in the room with me," he said knowing that Teicu was standing in the corner watching him. "You truly care for her, don't you?" Teicu said sounding sad. Vegeta didn't turn around to look at her he just sighed and continued to look at the mirror, he saw the words tear into Teicu, part of him felt bad but part of him liked seeing her being tortured. Vegeta closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, and suddenly he felt Teicus face on his exposed back, and her hands wrapped around his chest. Vegeta tensed, "Why are you here." He demanded but didn't move.

"I could feel your energy spike, and I remembered how you used to have awful nightmares… I just thought I would come and check on you," Teicu answered. Vegeta growled to himself, as much as he hated to admit it, he and Teicu had a past and part of him wondered what his life would have been like had he stayed with her. He stood up straight and turned around forcing Teicu to drop her arms and step back from him. "You have no right to enter my quarters without permission," Vegeta said coldly and walked out of the bathroom. "Vegeta… I seem to have made a mistake," Teicu said, sounding tense. "You seem to be right," Vegeta replied sounding almost sarcastic. "If you would have just told me that I had a daughter with you, and that she was taken by Frieza, you know I would have helped you find her. The lengths you have gone to keep me under wraps are completely unnecessary," Vegeta said pulling a shirt over his head.

"That isn't what you said before Vegeta," Teicu replied. Vegeta turned to face Teicu, her breath hitched; he was smirking at her, and his eyes were glowing turquoise and stare was almost seductive. "Before I was angry with you," Vegeta said as he walked closer to her, Teicu took a step back, but the back of her knees hit a chair forcing her to sit down. Vegeta leaned down and put both hands on the arm rests trapping her in the chair with a blood lust filled smile on his face. "I don't think I am angry anymore. No, in fact I am something entirely different. I think that I am falling for you again," Vegeta's face was so close to Teicu's she could feel his warm breath caress her lips. "No Vegeta, you can't be in love with me. I-I am a monster," Teicu said, her whole body trembling.

"Oh? And what makes you more of a monster than I?" Vegeta asked raising an eyebrow. Teicu questioned even telling him the truth, or jumping him right then and there. 'He needs to know,' her better judgment told her. "Be-because I…" She paused and she felt Vegeta's hand slide up her leg. "Vegeta, this isn't you. This is part of the curse from the sword. Please stop," Teicu whispered. "I don't want to stop. If you want me to stop, get rid of the curse," Vegeta answered into her neck. "That's what makes me a monster. I can't get rid of the curse…without killing you," Teicu said, her voice shaking from need and nerves. Vegeta's eyes stopped glowing, and his glare snapped to Teicu's face. "I knew it," he said between his teeth, anger taking over his emotion.

He put his hand around her neck and lifted her from the chair. "I knew that you were lying to me when you said that I would get to go back to my family." "N-no! Vegeta that's what I thought! I had cast the curse not knowing the finer details!" Teicu tried explaining, but she was beginning to panic, she didn't have her sword with her. She wasn't totally weak without it, but she didn't think she would be able to take down Vegeta. She began to quickly think. Her eye began to glow green as she tried to get Vegeta to look into her eyes, but he was too focused on her neck with a crazed look. He began to squeeze tighter causing a squeak sound to emerge from Teicu. "V-Vegeta, please stop!" Teicu yelled trying to get his grip to pull away.

Suddenly the door swung open and Tomant barged in throwing Teicu her sword. "Vegeta I order you to stop!" Teicu said, and the blade began to glow turquoise. Vegeta's grip loosened and he dropped her. The power of the sword controlling his body was burning, and he fell to his knees grabbing his head and screaming in pain. "FUCK YOU!" he yelled to Teicu. Teicu stood up holding the sword out in front of her, "I'm sorry Vegeta, but you were losing control over yourself. You almost killed me." "I had control the whole time you blasted wench! I knew you were lying to me, I had to get you to tell me the truth somehow, and it seems like your brain still revolves around sex," Vegeta said as the pain was subsiding. Teicu stared at him shocked, "So, you knew what you were doing? If Tomant wouldn't have come in when he did, I could have died."

"That would have been just awful," Vegeta said with sarcasm. "Listen here you little punk, what you just did is mutiny and is punishable by death!" Tomant yelled. "Tomant, leave," Teicu ordered. "But Captain?" Tomant replied. "I said leave!" Teicu ordered again. "Aye," Tomant said as he bowed his head and walked out of the room. "Vegeta, you are expendable. But I would truly like to help you, hopefully I can figure out a way to free you of the curse without killing you. But if you continue to pull stunts like that, I won't waste my time. Until I figure out a way to release the curse, focus on the task at hand, and on not losing your mind," Teicu said. Vegeta stood up, the veins in his head still very visible, "So basically my options are becoming a mad man, or dying. Great." Disappointment was very noticeable in his voice.

"As I said before, I am sorry. I didn't know that this curse came with those consequences, but I will do everything in my power to help you. If you help me find my daughter," Teicu said. "As long as you have that sword in your hand, I don't have much of a choice do I," Vegeta answered. Teicu sighed, "Get ready, we should be close to landing." Vegeta only responded with a grunt and Teicu left the room. Once she was in the hall she walked a few doors down, fell to her knees, and began to sob.

30 minutes later, the ship began to shake. Teicu lifted her head from her knees and looked around. She stood up and ran towards the main bridge. As she got to the large window she gasped at the large green planet they were about to enter. 'Finally, after all these years. I will get you back Vega, just as I promised,' she thought smiling to herself. "Captain, you must prepare for landing," her First Mate said. "Yes, thank you Tomant," Teicu said as she sauntered past him. "Once we land, gather all my men. Oh and keep a sharp eye on the little Princey, he seems troubled." Tomant bowed his head to show he understood and went to prepare for landing.

*Namek*

The people of Namek were a peaceful race, the planet was still recovering from a drought but it didn't stop them from replanting the Ajisa plants to make their planet beautiful again. An elder Namek was sitting at a large table outside of his home with the younglings of the village telling them about their history and filling their heads with all his wisdom when a strange sound came from the sky. "Elder Moori, what do you think it could be?" one child asked him. "I am not sure young Dende, but it shouldn't be anything for you to worry about, probably just some visitors needing to refuel. I am sure Nail and the other young warriors will go and check it out," Moori replied not wanting to scare the child. 'I sense two very large powers on that ship, and one is dark,' he thought to himself, but smiled and patted Dende's head.

Once Teicu's ship had landed her crew of Elites exited the ship and stood outside to await their orders. Teicu stepped out of the ship and looked around, Vegeta not too far behind her. "This planet is a bit boring," Vegeta said crossing his arms. "Vegeta, you will be on your best behavior or I will leave you here," Teicus said pointing her finger at him. "Hm," Vegeta said and turned his eyes away from her. "Listen up, you all should have been giving a small piece of fabric, if you were given red, you are with Tomant, if you were given white, you are with Gollu, green you are with me, and blue you are with Vegeta. As I said before, these people are said to be peaceful so try reasoning with them. However if they need persuasion give it to them. But no children are to be harmed! Understood?" Teicu announced to her crew.

The Elites all cheered and raised their arms up holding their colors. "Tomant, you will go east. Gollu, south, Vegeta, west, and I will go north. Bring me as many Dragon Balls as you can before the high sun hits the horizon. And why don't we make it a competition, whichever team brings me the most Dragon Balls I will treat the whole squad to a fine dinner and as much booze as your liver can hold!" Teicus smiled when she got a very enthusiastic cheer from her crew. She saluted and Tomant and Gollus squads went in their directions Vegeta stood with his arms crossed waiting for his squad to get their acts together and Teicu walked up to him. "If you feel as though you are losing control, think about meeting your daughter once this is all said and done," Teicu said trying to sound calm. "I don't think you need to worry about anything, it's not like you actually care. MEN! Will you hurry the fuck up so I can get this over with and be dead already!?" Vegeta said and then yelled to his squad. Teicu sighed as he blasted off not even waiting for his squad.

3 hours passed and Teicu had already obtained 2 Dragon Balls. She had to admit that she was being sickly sweet to the villagers that she found, but no one had been hurt by her hand. And she hadn't even needed to use her ability, she felt accomplished. "At this rate, getting the Dragon Balls should be a breeze," one of her squad members said. "Yes, well let's go and check on our other three squads and see who is winning the competition," Teicu said she smiled into the big orange ball. "But Captain, won't that put us behind?" the frog like crew member said. "Don't worry dearie, you will get the reward as the winning squad," Teicu said winking at her crew member causing him to blush, "Oh thank you Captain Teicu!"

Gollu wasn't having much luck; her village elder was not listening and continued to say they didn't have a Dragon Ball. She couldn't tell if he was lying or not, so she grabbed him by the shirt. "Listen here you old dry slug, if you don't tell me where I can get a Dragon Ball, I will be forced to…to…" she paused. She didn't know how to make a threat to someone, yeah she had been on Teicus crew her whole life, but she's never actually hurt anyone on purpose. The Elder smiled at her. "You'll be forced to what young one?" "I'll be forced to go and get the guy who will make you talk!" Gollu said dropping the old Namekian.

"Oh come on! We might as well kiss all that booze goodbye," one Elite said to the other. "Did I tell you to talk? No! So shut up!" Gollu yelled at him, he rolled his eyes in response. "Now old man, give me your Dragon Ball," she demanded. "You'll have to go and get the man you were talking about; I will not just hand over a Dragon Ball to a group of pirates!" The Elder said and spat on Gollu's boot. "Fine but don't say I didn't warn you. Come on boys; let's go get Tomant or Vegeta," Gollu ordered as she flew off.

Tomant was just finishing up with his village, there was one Namekian lying on the ground unconscious. "Thank you for being so hospitable, but don't worry that green guy is only knocked out. He shouldn't have any serious injuries, and should wake up in a few hours," Tomant said and walked towards his crew. "Come on, they said there is one village not too far from here that we should be able to get to just in time," he ordered and his crew members nodded and they all blasted off.

As Tomant was looking for the next village he saw someone flying in his direction. When he got closer he realized it was Teicu, and her crew member was holding two Dragon Balls, he stopped in mid-flight and Teicu met up with him. "Captain, how have you already obtained two Dragon Balls?" Tomant asked wide eyed. "Having a charming smile gets you far. Have you heard from Vegeta?" Teicu asked. "No Captain, but I think if we had heard something no news is good news," Tomant replied. "You're probably right," Teicu sighed.

Vegeta landed in his first village and was met by an older Namekian. "Hello friend. I see you have found our village, I am Moori, and these are my students Dende and Cargo. How may we assist you?" "First off, we are not friends, I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans; I don't not make friends with a worthless race such as the Namekian's. Secondly, give me your Dragon Ball or I will be forced to kill every single photosynthesis fucking being in this village," Vegeta said, his dark eyes were now glowing turquoise and his smile was bloodthirsty. Moori pushed the two children behind him, "I-I am sorry but I can't do that. Not with the dark energy you possess." "Hn. Well then I can't let you live," Vegeta said, his smirk turning into a crazed smile.

*Yardrat*

Bulma and Bardock were sitting at a table with some blue prints. "Bulma, I just don't see how it is possible to take two totally different ships and make them one. I know you basically rebuilt this ship, but you are talking about putting a Yardrat ship's engine into a Saiyan Military ship. It's not plausible," Bardock said scratching his head. "Nor is it practical," Raditz said crossing his arms. "Well it looks like the engine needs more than just a little tune up, and if we are going to get to Vegeta, we need to put our heads together and figure it out," Bulma said tightening her hand around a wrench. Suddenly she noticed the look on Bardock's face.

Bardock could feel what was happening, and he knew Vegeta was behind it. He could see a village being destroyed, young warriors dying. "Vegeta no…" Bardock whispered and Bulma dropped the wrench. "Vegeta? What did you see?" she yelled at Bardock. "Bulma, we have no choice. We have to figure out how to get the ship running, and we have to figure it out now," Bardock said, his voice sounding serious. "What did you see Bardock?!" Bulma said worry struck. Just as Bardock was about to answer Kakarot entered the room. "I figured it out!" he yelled and Bardock quickly stood up. "What did you figure out son?" "I can get us to Namek no problem," Kakarot said proudly.

"How?" Bulma asked. "Instant Transmission, its where you…" Kakarot started to explain but was cut short by Bulma. "I don't care how it works. Get us there now. I have restocked all of our supplies and everyone should have a week's worth of food and water in their bags. Let's go now!" "Okay okay, I'll go get Mom, Chi-chi and Piccolo and we should be able to go," Kakarot said holding up his hands. Roughly 5 minutes later everyone was standing outside of the compound, three Yardrats were standing with them and Kakarot smiled. "Thank you for your hospitality I am sure that when we wish our planet and people back King Vegeta will reward you." "Yea yea, let's get the show on the road," Bulma pushed.

"Alright I need everyone to put their hand on me," Kakarot said and everyone did as they were told. Kakarot held up two fingers and cleared his mind until he found Vegeta's power. "There it is," he said and waved to the Yardrats. Bulma squeezed her eyes shut not knowing what was about to happen. Her body felt weird and she felt like she was floating and suddenly they stopped moving. Bulma kept her eyes squeezed shut and she could smell smoke, and the heavy scent of blood in the air. As she slowly opened her eyes what she could see, she couldn't believe. Dead beings lying everywhere, young and old, buildings on fire and there was Vegeta, standing over a dead body, laughing wildly.

"V-Vegeta?" Bulma said, and his posture straightened. He turned around and saw her, his wife, looking absolutely horrified. Something within him snapped and he looked around at the village, then down to his hands. "Did…did I do this?" he asked the crew member. The crew member was pale and the only thing he could do was shake his head. Vegeta looked back up to Bulma and he saw a tear fall from her eye. "I… I'm so sorry," Vegeta whispered as he stumbled backwards almost tripping over his heel. He couldn't look at her; he just needed to leave, so he blasted off into the sky as fast as he could, taking a Dragon Ball with him.

"VEGETA!" Bulma yelled powering up to follow him only to be stopped by Bardock, "No Bulma, listen! I don't know what Teicu has done to him but you cannot follow him. He is not himself." "Let go of me!" Bulma yelled at Bardock. "I'm sorry, but you know I can't do that," Bardock said trying to reason with her. Suddenly she collapsed, "There is no way Vegeta could have done this." "Actually Bulma, there is a very good chance he did do this. He used to purge planets for a living, and if Teicu has manipulated him somehow he probably did do this. Although, this isn't the worst I have seen him do. Bulma I have known Vegeta my whole life. If he gets too involved in something… he loses himself. We have to make a plan before you go after him. If not and he were to hurt you, he would never forgive me for letting you leave," Kakarot explained.

"No you're right," Bulma said dropping her guard. Bardock let go of her and she stood up. "But I know that Vegeta didn't do this, so you guys stay back and make a plan. But I plan to go get my husband." And before anyone could stop her Bulma flew off in the direction of Vegeta's ki.

As Vegeta was flying back to the ship he felt an energy coming right towards him. Gollu waved him down and stopped him, "Uh are you okay there prince. You look a little flustered." "I am fine. What do you want?" Vegeta said sternly. "Well, I can't exactly get my villages to hand over any Dragon Balls. Since you already have one will you come help me?" Gollu said poking out her lip. "Fine, but stop making that face, you look like you need to drop a shit," Vegeta said and Gollu's expression flared up with anger. "Just…follow me," Gollu said and flew in the direction of her villages.

Once they landed an Elder Namekian stepped out of his home, "I see you have returned, and this time with your friend." "Shut up and give me your Dragon Ball. I know you have one here, the last village told me. He also tried to play games with me so I killed him, if you want the same fate please disobey me," Vegeta said crossing his arms. His eyes were glowing again and Gollu was getting weird vibes from him. "We don't want any trouble," the Elder said. "Then do as he says," Gollu replied. "Very well," the Elder said as he walked inside his house. After a few short minutes he emerged with a Dragon Ball. "Here, now take it and leave," the Elder order and Gollu took it and was floating away. She noticed Vegeta wasn't following. "Come on Vegeta, we have it," "You know what? I don't like this guy's attitude," Vegeta said pointing at the Elder.

"Let me demonstrate a little trick that an old friend taught me," Vegeta said, his eyes started to glow even brighter and the crazed look coming back. "No Vegeta, let's leave now!" Gollu tried again to persuade him but he just wasn't listening. She watched as Vegeta uncrossed his right arm, and stuck out two fingers with his palm up. "Maybe next time when someone asks you to do something you will listen," Vegeta said in a dark tone and flicked the two fingers up, and a massive blast of ki destroyed the entire village. "VEGETA NO!" Gollu yelled, she couldn't do anything but watch in horror. "I am not sticking around for this!" as she was trying to fly away she slammed into someone. She looked up and noticed Tomant, and Teicu was right next to him.

The look that was coming from Teicu, Gollu had never seen before. It was the look of utter rage. "Oh Princey!" Teicu sang out in a fake sing song tone. Vegeta looked up to the woman. "Did you check if any children were in this village?" Teicu asked her rhetorical question. "Nope," Vegeta shrugged. "I specifically ordered that no children where to be harmed," Teicu said taking her sword out. "I never agreed to that order," Vegeta said with a smirk. "You don't have to agree! It was an order!" Teicu yelled. "You're going to kill me anyways, might as well do it now," Vegeta replied. "No Vegeta, I'm not going to kill you. I am going to make you pay for hurting these children."

Teicu took out her sword and pointed it in Vegeta's direction, the end began to glow turquoise and Vegeta's face began to distort. "Want to know how I found out where you were? Not because of the light show you just put on, but I was trying to find you and I came across a village that had been completely destroyed. Everyone was dead, except for one child; he was scared out of his mind. He told me that a flame haired demon took away his entire village and then stole the Dragon Ball! I couldn't believe it! But he obviously wasn't lying," Teicu explained, Vegeta was now down on his knees holding his head, blood gushing from his mouth, ears, and nose. "What do you have to say for yourself dear Princey?" Teicu said with sarcasm. As Vegeta was about to answer, a voice yelled "STOP!" from behind Teicu.

Teicu dropped her position and turned towards the voice, "Oh look who it is Tomant! The Princess of all Saiyans. Scram honey, I'm a bit busy with your husband." "B-Bulma?" Vegeta said as the pain was subsiding, but then it hit him again. "She said stop!" a new voice said from behind Bulma making Bulma jump. "Great, 5 monkeys, a slug and a human; just what I need. Listen I don't have time for you all right now. So why don't you leave and I'll get back to you when I can," Teicu said. "That is not an option," Bardock said, he looked around and noticed Bulma was gone.

Bulma landed in front of Vegeta lifting his head up. "Hi Vegeta. Here, take this senzu bean and let's get you out of here," Bulma said sounding happy to see her husband still alive. "Bulma, you have to get out of here now," Vegeta said. "No, not without you," Bulma said as she shoved the senzu bean into Vegeta's mouth forcing him to swallow it. "You shouldn't have given me that," Vegeta said, he wasn't looking at her and he looked as though his body was convulsing. "Why not Vegeta?" Bulma said sounding worried "Please Bulma, just go!" Vegeta sounded desperate. "Aw, how sweet. Look at how sweet Tomant! The lovers are reunited. Listen dearie, I have no reason to kill you right now. But I need you get out of here, I need the Princey for just a little bit longer and then you can get him back," Teicu said. "Actually no, I won't let you torture him anymore," Bulma said taking a fighting stance in front of Vegeta. "Cute. But did Vegeta tell you why he was being punished?" Teicu asked sounding cocky.

Bulma looked at Vegeta, and then back to Teicu, "N-no." Teicu pointed the sword to Vegeta and it began to glow again. "Tell her Vegeta," Vegeta stood up from the ground and looked at Bulma. "I killed children," Vegeta said and began to smile. Teicus rage came back and she pointed the sword at him again "Stop smiling about it!" she commanded but Vegeta didn't listen. "You may have some control over me, but you don't have full control of me. My pride is more powerful than your sword!" Vegeta said grabbing the blade wincing as it sliced into his hand. "Fine then we will just have to test that theory!" Teicu said as she started chanting something in a different language.

Vegeta backed up and Bulma got in front of him. "Get out of here now!" Vegeta ordered and picked up his wife and threw her towards Kakarot. "Since we already know what is going to happen, let's just make the spell stronger," Teicu said and a red beam shot from the blade and hit Vegeta in the chest blasting him back. "Vegeta NO!" Bulma yelled. After a few short seconds Vegeta stood up from the dirt, the whites of his eyes were now black and the turquoise electricity now red in his irises. "You dare to defy me? You will pay for it! Vegeta I want you to kill the Saiyans and that Namekian up there, then you will come report it to me," Teicu commanded, Vegeta nodded his head. "Very well," he then turned to look at his former allies, now they were his enemies.

AN: I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. Thank you to Kinglongoria for helping me with some ideas!


	11. Dark Prince Returns Pt2

Disclaimer: I don't not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball S, and thank God Dragon Ball GT. All are owned by Akira Toriyama, Funimation, Toei Animation, and Fuji TV.

AN: This is the sequel to Always a Prince, Never a King. I do own my OCs, Aspara and Teicu. Thank you to chadtayor020 for being my beta and writing my fight scenes and Lovelykortori for the awesome artwork. Also a huge thank you to my followers, without you this sequel wouldn't have happened. Give yourselves a hand.

Chapter 11: The Dark Prince Returns Pt2

Bulma stared at Vegeta. His face looked much…crueler, angrier. She never saw him like this at all. "Vegeta, what has gotten into you!?" she yelled at him. Vegeta looked at her and glared at her. Bardock got in between them, "I don't know what Teicu did to him, but it wasn't good. Piccolo, Gine, Chi-chi, you should go look for a Dragon Ball. We'll keep these clowns occupied." "Be careful," Gine said as she, Piccolo, and Chi-chi flew off. "You seem awfully confident," Vegeta said with a sneer. 'Bardock… help…me' went through his mind. Kakarot and Raditz stood with their father and Bardock said, "Kakarot, I'm going to need your help with this. Raditz, you and Bulma keep those pirates from helping him," and he shoved his thumb over to the four pirates with Vegeta. "Okay," Raditz said. "Don't hurt him…" Bulma said. "I can't make promises," Bardock told her as he and Kakarot took their stances.

"So this is how you treat your Prince is it!?" Vegeta said as veins started to throb in his temples and he went Super Saiyan. Vegeta seemed to disappear and then reappeared between Kakarot and Bardock and punched them both away. Vegeta went straight for Kakarot who blocked three of his punches and tried five of his own that Vegeta blocked easily. "SNAP OUT OF IT VEGETA!" Kakarot yelled. Vegeta answered with a hard knee to Kakarot's stomach that knocked the wind out of him. 'Kakarot…sorry…' Vegeta's will tried to say, only for his body to then backhand Kakarot away. Bardock quickly blasted a ki beam at the mind-controlled prince, only for Vegeta to dodge it and blast him with a ki ball. Kakarot flew forward as fast as he could and kicked Vegeta into a nearby mountain.

The four pirates saw what was happening and tried to go after Bardock and Kakarot, but Bulma and Raditz were faster and knocked them all back with ki blasts. "You're not doing anything you mangy vermin," Raditz told them. "That female must be the blue-haired bitch that Captain Teicu despises," one green skinned pirate with one eye said. "Right," said a pirate that looked like a humanoid dog. "If we take her out the Captain might reward us," the other two pirates that looked like purple skinned three eyed twins said in unison. "Bring it on!" Bulma yelled at the pirates. The four pirates all yelled in unison as they charged at Raditz and Bulma. Raditz kicked the one with one eye away and got the one that looked like a dog in a headlock while the twins went straight at Bulma.

Bulma dodged one twin's kick and blocked the other's punch and kicked him back then blasted the first twin with a ki ball, sending him plummeting into the ocean below. Raditz meanwhile was laughing as the two pirates he was fighting struggled to hit him. Raditz was dodging all their punches and kicks easily. "Is this the best that you boys can do!?" he asked them, then got a ki blast in his eyes, distracting him long enough for one pirate to grab his tail. "Not this time boys!" Raditz yelled as he axe kicked the dog-pirate's head, sending him into the hard ground below. The green Cyclops took the chance to kick Raditz in his solar plexus then elbow him in his head, sending him down into the ocean as well.

The mountain Vegeta was sent into exploded as he flew out of it. Kakarot barely blocked Vegeta's punch and Bardock went for a kick that Vegeta blocked. Kakarot and Bardock punched and kicked at Vegeta as fast as they could, but he was so fast! Bardock and Kakarot flew back from him and sent a storm of ki balls at him. Vegeta flew through the air, dodging every attack easily. "He's gotten so fast!" Kakarot yelled. "Kakarot, we can't hold back on him!" Bardock yelled as he stopped attacking and his aura flared out. Kakarot stopped attacking as well and his own aura flared out as he stood back to back with Bardock. "I can barely sense him he's moving so fast," Kakarot said as he and Bardock looked around.

"Right here," a voice said below. Vegeta grabbed their ankles and then flew up and slammed them both together like cymbals. Kakarot quickly concentrated and blasted Vegeta full on in his face with ki, knocking him back. Kakarot flew right at the Prince and landed a hard elbow right in his stomach. Vegeta's eyes were bloodshot as he slammed his fists down on Kakarot's head. "I'll make you pay for that!" Vegeta roared as he blasted a massive purple ki blast right at Kakarot, hitting the young Saiyan and sending him flying into the distance. "KAKAROT!" Bardock yelled. He flew at Vegeta like a missile and kicked him full on in his face then blasted him with a large ki beam, sending him slamming through a mountain. Bardock looked back and sensed that Kakarot was still alive, not as wounded as he feared. 'Good…maybe some part of Vegeta is still in there somewhere,' he thought.

Raditz blasted out of the ocean at the same time as one of the twins. The Cyclops summoned up his ki and sent a hundred small ki balls Raditz's way. Raditz deflected every blast as he flew right at the Cyclops. Raditz kicked the Cyclops right on his chin, then grabbed his ankle and threw him into the ocean, "Let's see how you like it!" The dog pirate took his chance to nail Raditz right in his groin. "GAH!" Raditz yelled out in pain and shock. The dog pirate then blasted five ki blasts right into the surprised Saiyan, knocking him back. "You…son of a bitch!" Raditz screamed as he barely dodged the dog pirate's follow up kick and landed an elbow to his chin. Raditz followed up his attack by summoning ki into his fist and punched right through the dog pirate's heart.

Bulma dodged the twin's punches quickly and kicked one of them away. She then summoned up a ki ball and hit the other twin in his stomach with it. Bulma got hit with a ki beam in her back from the returning twin and barely blocked his follow up punch. She punched him in his solar plexus as hard as she could then grabbed his head and slammed his head into her knee, stunning him long enough to throw him into the ground. The twin she hit with a ki ball returned with a vengeance and landed three hard punches to her face before she blocked his next ten punches. Bulma landed a hard uppercut into his stomach then elbowed the last twin's head, sending him flying down next to his brother. Bulma then flew down and saw them starting to get up. Bulma grabbed them by their shirts and said, "You guys are a lot of trouble," and slammed their heads into each other, knocking them both out.

Vegeta slammed into Bardock with all the force of a meteor, then grabbed his head and head butted him three times until blood was running down his face. Vegeta was pretty badly banged up himself; but didn't let that stop him as he wrapped his arms around Bardock and piledrived him headfirst into the ground below. Kakarot then appeared from thin air and looked around to see Raditz was still battling the green Cyclops while Bulma was flying over to help him and Bardock was unconscious, Vegeta was holding him by his breastplate and summoned a ball of ki that looked deadly. "VEGETA!" Kakarot yelled out. Vegeta looked at the battered Kakarot and smiled like a crocodile having found new prey. 'Kakarot… help…' rang through Vegeta's mind. "Vegeta! This isn't like you at all! What did that Teicu woman do to you!?" Kakarot yelled as Vegeta slowly flew up to him.

Vegeta laughed like a madman, "She released the part that has been hidden for far too long. I am Vegeta, the Dark Prince!" and blasted ki balls at him as fast as he could. Kakarot charged right at him, deflecting ki balls as he went and landed a hard punch right into Vegeta's face and followed up with a knee to his stomach. Vegeta answered with a hard punch to Kakarot's stomach then elbowed his face. Kakarot recovered quickly and blasted a beam into Vegeta's face, sending him back then before Vegeta could recover he landed both his feet into Vegeta's solar plexus. Vegeta snarled like an animal as he grabbed Kakarot's feet and spun around like a tornado and threw him away then summoned all his remaining ki into a massive ki beam. Kakarot saw the blast coming for him and blasted a beam of ki at Vegeta's attack. The two Saiyans struggled as they poured more and more energy into their attacks. 'If I let that thing hit me, I'm through!' Kakarot thought as Vegeta's ki beam edged closer and closer.

'No!' Kakarot thought as he was losing the struggle. His mind turned to Chi-chi and their little son Gohan as he fought harder. "III! CAAANNN'TTT! DDIIIIEEEE! HHHEEERRREEE!" Kakarot screamed as he focused every last drop of power he had left and his ki beam flared out, lancing right through Vegeta's attack and slammed right into him. Kakarot floated down to see that Raditz and Bulma had finished off the green Cyclops pirate, Raditz was now helping Bardock up, and Bulma looked up to the sky where Vegeta was. "Oh no," Bulma whispered. Kakarot went down on all fours and sucked in air. He then sensed the energy above, "He's still alive." A badly battered and bleeding Vegeta, his Super Saiyan form depleted, floated down from the sky, and fell to one knee as he glared at Kakarot and sucked in air. "VEGETA!" Bulma yelled as she ran to him.

Vegeta's expression softened as he looked at Bulma. Bulma held his face in her hands as she said, "Vegeta, please, let us help you." "B-Bulma," Vegeta said, "I-I can't disobey her…N-not this time." Then all of a sudden his irises glowed red and he pushed her away. Before anyone could do anything Vegeta flew off into the sky.

Bulma was devastated, somehow Teicu had put a curse on her husband and she didn't know how, or even what kind of curse it was. Raditz made it over to Bulma first, he held his hand out to her, "You okay?" "What do you care? You don't even like me," Bulma said wiping her face. "You get on my nerves sometimes, but I never said I didn't like you," Raditz said and shoved his hand in her face. Bulma glared up at him and took his hand. Once she was standing, Raditz wrapped his arms around her and engulfed her entire body in a giant hug. "We will get the Prince back, alright?" Bulma looked up at Raditz completely shocked and she began to sob.

Bardock and Kakarot made it over to Bulma and Raditz, and Raditz handed the sobbing girl over to Kakarot. "Raditz is right; we are going to get him back. But can we make a plan this time now?" Kakarot said, and Bulma nodded, her head in his chest. "Come on let's go find the others. How many Dragon Balls do you think Teicu and her crew have? And what do you think they are going to use them for?" Bardock said. Bulma dug in her backpack and pulled out her Dragon Radar, "It looks like they have 5. All we have to do is get one and they won't be able to make their wish. And if we have to we can use it as a peace offering to get Vegeta back," Bulma said. "Well that depends on what their wish is," Raditz said and everyone nodded.

"Kakarot, do you think you can find Chi-chi and use you instant transmission to get us there?" Bardock asked and Kakarot blushed, "I haven't lost her ki yet." He admitted. Raditz rolled his eyes and gagged a little. "Well let's go then," Bardock said and everyone grabbed hold of Kakarot and fazed away.

*Teicu's Ship*

Vegeta had just landed and he walked over to Teicu to give his report. As he approached Teicu he was about to speak and she stopped him. "I saw the whole fight. I don't need a report; I just wanted you to come back to the ship. Go gather the crew," she ordered and red in his eyes glowed and he did as he was told. Once the whole crew was in front of Teicu she quieted everyone down. "So, the plan has changed. According to what I just saw in my crystal ball, it seems as though Vegeta's friends are going to get the last two Dragon Balls for us. That makes the winner of the first Dragon Ball hunt my squad, give the Green Team a hand," Teicu announced. Some of the crew cheered, and some of crew booed. "Now back to business. Since Vegeta's friends are here, no one let their guard down. If they have a chance to steal the Dragon Balls they will take it. That being said, whatever Elite team you were on you will stay on those teams and there will always be on some sort of watch. Tomant will make the schedule of what team is watching at what time. That is all I have for you guys," Teicu said and she saluted, dismissing her crew.

Tomant walked up to Teicu, "What about Vegeta?" "What about him?" Teicu asked. "Do you think he is entirely under your control this time?" Tomant pointed out. Teicu glared at him, "Princey?" Vegeta walked up to Teicu, "Yes Captain?" "I want you to punch Tomant as hard as you can in the stomach." Teicu ordered and Vegeta's eyes glowed red and he smirked. "Wait what?" Tomant said but before he could block it Vegeta's fist was in his stomach and he couldn't breathe. "Do you doubt me now?" Teicu asked Tomant and he shook his head no. "Good," Teicu smiled and walked away.

*Namekian Village*

"How do we know you aren't a part of the group of pirates that destroyed two of our villages?" An Elder asked Chi-chi. "Would a group of pirates have a Namekian who is part of Kami, the Guardian of Earth?" Piccolo said. "Y-you are part of Kami?" The Elder asked and Piccolo nodded. "But you should know the rules about using the Dragon Balls," the Elder pointed out. "I do know the rules, but this is a bit of a crisis. We don't know what those pirates are going to do with their wish," Piccolo pointed out and the Elder sighed, "I just don't know, I can hand you over my Dragon Ball, but the other Dragon Ball closest to here is Guru's. And I don't know how comfortable I am giving you the information to get to him." "Honestly we aren't here to hurt anyone," Gine said and suddenly Kakarot showed up next to Chi-chi and she screamed and fell over.

"Chi-chi are you okay?" Kakarot asked his wife. "Yes I am fine, I am just going to have to get used to you being able to do that," Chi-chi said as she wiped dirt off her armor. "Have you guys had any luck?" Kakarot asked and Chi-chi shook her head, "Not much, but it seems they like you." Kakarot looked at what Chi-chi meant and everyone in the village was staring at him in awe. Kakarot was beginning to feel uncomfortable, "Uh, do I have something in my teeth?" "No son, you have a power in you. We have a legend that says a man will show up with a pure heart, and he will bring peace to the darkest time. We haven't had any visitors in hundreds of years, and suddenly we have pirates show up and destroy two villages. We must take you to Guru to let him release your potential," the Elder explain and Kakarot looked weirded out, "Ehh I don't really know guys. I don't think I have a pure heart." Piccolo elbowed Kakarot's side, "Go with it, the elder has the final Dragon Ball." "Oh okay. Well then sure take me to your leader," Kakarot answered and Chi-chi hit the palm of her hand to her forehead.

As the Elder was taking Kakarot and Piccolo to Guru, everyone else decided to stay behind to get some rest. Bulma was sitting next to the main building when she heard footsteps. She saw Gine Chi-chi walking towards her with some food. "Thanks you guys, but I'm not entirely hungry right now. Nor am I in a pep talk kind of mood," Bulma said. "Bardock told us what happened. I just wanted to tell you, whatever decision you make, we are with you on it. Vegeta is like a third son, I want to help him just as much as you do," Gine said with a serious face and Chi-chi nodded. "You mean, if I decide to go and save Vegeta you will go with me?" Bulma asked. Gine put her hand out, Chi-chi put her hand on top of Gine's, and Bulma put her hand on top. "Bardock and Raditz are both asleep. So now is our chance," Gine said and they all shook on it.

*Guru*

Kakarot and Piccolo landed after the Elder and they were greeted by another Namekian who looked to be strong and the same age as Piccolo. "Welcome home Kami, I have heard a lot about you. I am Nail," the younger Namekian bowed his head to Piccolo. "I am not Kami, I am his other half Piccolo." Piccolo said sounding unamused. "Of course, forgive my mistake. You must be Kakarot, Guru is expecting you," Nail said to Kakarot. "How did you know my name and not Piccolo's?" Kakarot asked and Piccolo rolled his eyes. "Please follow me," Nail said and began to walk towards the weird shaped building.

Kakarot and Piccolo followed him, and they watched him float up into the ceiling so they followed him. Once they reached the top level, they couldn't believe their eyes. It was the biggest Namekian they had ever seen, and the oldest. "Welcome men. Thank you for coming to save our planet, Kakarot," Guru said. "How do you know my name?" Kakarot asked again. "I know everything that happens on this planet. As you know, there has been a terrible evil that has taken over our planet, and he has destroyed two villages. My warriors are not enough for him, for he is being controlled by the one who carries the Cocheuha. Only a pure hearted warrior can defeat those who are cast under that spell. Do you think you can handle the task?" Guru asked Kakarot. Kakarot nodded, "It will be just like sparring with Vegeta. I can do it." "No, it will be much different, once the spell has been lifted from this person they will die," Guru said. "What?" Kakarot said not understanding.

"So you are saying that I am going to have to kill my best friend? I-I don't think I can do that," Kakarot admitted. "What choice do we have? The only way we can get rid of the curse is to kill him. We can wish him back, but I have a feeling the only way we are going to get the last Dragon Ball is if you agree to help their planet." Piccolo said to Kakarot. "I guess you are right." Kakarot said and stepped forward. "What do I need to do?" "Come stand over here, I am going to unleash your pure power, but to accept the power you must take a new name. For you will be an entirely new person. Can you do that, Goku?" Guru said. "Yes," Kakarot said and Guru put his hand on Kakarot's shoulder, and a white aura surrounded him. Goku yelled out in shock as he felt incredible power flow through his body, his soul, his very being! "It has been done. Now, Goku, take this Dragon Ball and keep it safe. Our entire race is relying on you," Guru said.

*Bulma*

The three women flew through the skies of Namek, looking for Teicu through the Dragon Radar. "There it is!" Chi-chi yelled, and pointed to Teicu's ship, they were approaching it fast. "Alright, let's go!" Bulma yelled and they flew even faster. They flew down to see that the pirates were celebrating their acquisition of the Dragon Balls. Gine, Bulma, and Chi-chi flew down in front of them and Bulma stepped forward, "Let Vegeta go, now!" One of the pirates, a tall blue haired woman with grey skin said, "That isn't happening, so I suggest you leave now. The woman then snapped her fingers and three dozen pirates streamed out of the ship. "What is it Gollu?" one asked, a short insect alien that looked like a large beetle holding two swords. "Take care of these three," Gollu ordered, and all the pirates smiled at Chi-chi, Bulma, and Gine.

The pirates all charged at the three women, but were then stunned when their ki flared all around them, letting them know that this wasn't going to be an easy fight. Gine flew forward and spun around until she created a small tornado, sucking a third of the pirates in and tossing them all around. Chi-chi was tossing punches and kicks faster than any of the pirates could see, sending many of them flying with each blow. Bulma blasted a small storm of ki balls all around, and in under a minute all three dozen pirates were defeated. Gollu glared at them all, but especially at Bulma. Gollu charged straight at her, tackling the Earthling turned Saiyan and flying off with her into the side of a mountain and then flew back. "You and your husband have caused a Hell of a lot of trouble for me," she yelled down at Bulma as she blasted out of the mountain. "It was your bitch Captain's fault! She's the one that brainwashed Vegeta!" Bulma yelled back.

Bulma's ki aura flared out brilliantly as she flew at Gollu and kicked her right in her nose, breaking it. The pirate answered by drawing her sword and trying to swipe at Bulma; who narrowly dodged the blade. Gollu saw an opening and blasted ki at Bulma, who quickly blocked the blast with her hands. "How are you so powerful!?" Gollu screamed in shock. Bulma answered with an elbow right into Gollu's stomach before saying, "A metric ton of training from Hell." She then kicked the pirate as hard as she could, sending Gollu flying right into the side of Teicu's ship. A giant orange humanoid alien flew out of the ship and looked around. "Tomant… help…" Gollu wheezed before she completely lost consciousness.

Tomant looked at Gine, Bulma, and Chi-chi and said, "I suggest you leave now, before I have to kill you." "We aren't leaving without Vegeta!" Bulma yelled at him. "Then it looks like I have no choice then," Tomant said, and the three of them were knocked back as his aura exploded out from him. Tomant then disappeared and reappeared in front of Gine and kicked her back, sending her flying off into the distance. Chi-chi tried to blast him with a ki wave, but he disappeared again and then reappeared and slammed his fists down on her head, sending her plummeting into the Namekian soil below. Bulma tried to blast a ki wave at him and he easily dodged it and went after her like a missile.

Bulma barely dodged three of his kicks and then blocked one of his punches and was sent spinning back. Gine flew back into the fray as fast as she could and kneed Tomant full force into his head, knocking him back. Tomant grabbed her by her ankle and threw her into a mountain in response. Bulma then blasted him with a massive ki wave that he struggled to block, only for Chi-chi to get up and blast her own ki wave at him. The two beams hit him and sent him flying up into the sky, screaming the whole time. Chi-chi, Gine, and Bulma flew up to each other, "Are you girl's alright?" Gine asked. "I'm fine," Bulma told her. "He hit you harder," Chi-chi answered.

They were interrupted when Tomant suddenly flew through the sky towards them, blue blood covering his body and his eyes looking like they belonged on a rabid monster. He quickly got in the middle of the three women and sent them all away in a small tornado of kicks. He then flew right at Chi-chi and stomped on her from above, making her cough up blood from the power of his blow. Bulma and Gine quickly came to Chi-chi's rescue and punched him as hard as they could in his face, forcing him off of her. "Focus girls, this will take all of us to beat!" Gine yelled as she summoned ki to her hands. Bulma and Chi-chi did the same and with a combined yell unleashed an immense blast of energy right at Tomant, who could only scream in shock. When the smoke cleared they saw that he was miraculously still alive, but definitely knocked unconscious.

They then all felt as two immense powers arrived. They turned around and saw Teicu, along with Vegeta, his eyes glowing red and an evil looking aura surrounding him. "V-Vegeta…" Bulma cried as she saw her husband. "Sorry dearie, but as you can see, he's a bit indisposed at the moment," Teicu said. "Let him go!" Bulma screamed at Teicu. "Nope, I still need him to finish this. After this is all over, maybe I'll be able to let you take him, maybe not. But it doesn't really matter now," Teicu said as her green aura glowed around her, "After what you've done to my crew, I can't let you three leave." Teicu then charged right at Bulma and kicked her high into the air. Gine went to try to help her, but the brainwashed Vegeta blasted her away before she could get anywhere near her.

Chi-chi rushed to defend her mother-in-law and kicked Vegeta hard under his chin. The Dark Prince turned his attention onto her and unleashed a furious storm of punches and kicks. The Earthling blocked and dodged his attacks as best as she could, but every blow she blocked hurt, Vegeta's supernaturally enhanced strength was threatening to break her bones with every blow. Gine saw Chi-chi's distress and quickly flew behind Vegeta and got him in a headlock. "CHI-CHI! HIT HIM HARD!" she screamed. Vegeta quickly slammed his elbow into her ribs, shattering her armor and breaking her ribs. He hit her again and Gine coughed up blood, but she held on like a boa constrictor, giving Chi-chi the opportunity to summon a giant ki ball and slam it right into Vegeta's head. Gine let Vegeta go and coughed up blood. "Gine!" Chi-chi yelled, "We need to get you out of here!" she said as she went to assist the wounded Saiyan woman.

Bulma had already recovered from Teicu's attack and was now trading ki balls with the pirate captain, filling the area between them with light as they both unleashed hundreds of ki balls that would explode as they collided with their opponent's. But Bulma proved her power when with a mighty shout she doubled the number of ki balls she was sending, overwhelming Teicu's and hitting her with a dozen ki balls. Bulma charged at the stunned pirate captain, but Teicu quickly drew her sword and spun around, slamming it's pommel into Bulma's face, diverting her flight into the ocean below. "I WAS CONSIDERING LETTING YOU LIVE! BUT NOT ANYMORE!" Teicu raised her sword high with both hands and slashed down with it, sending a massive wave of ki into the ocean that split the waters of Namek like an angry god!

Chi-chi was trying to fly Gine away from the fight, when all of a sudden Vegeta slammed into her like a meteor, blood streaming from his face and his mouth frothing like a rabid demon! Gine and Chi-chi were quickly separated and Chi-chi lost several inches of her hair when she narrowly dodged his ki blast. Chi-chi went on the offensive and punched and kicked his head four times in rapid succession before he then blocked her knee with his own then head butted her hard enough to draw blood, stunning her. Before she could recover, Vegeta slammed dozens of punches down on her body, destroying her armor and breaking all her ribs before kicking her in her stomach, sending her falling to the hard ground below. The Earthling vomited blood as she struggled to move, but her body was too broken and it felt as if every nerve cried out in pain.

Vegeta flew down and lifted her up by the under cloth of her ruined armor. His fist glowed with ki and Chi-chi knew she could do nothing to stop it. Tears fell from her eyes as she thought of her family, 'Kakarot, I love you. Gohan, Mommy will always watch over you'. With speed that should have been impossible for anyone under her condition, Gine tackled Vegeta, making him let go of Chi-chi. Vegeta blasted her off of him then grabbed her hair and screamed as he slammed her face into his knee.

Teicu looked around for any remains of Bulma, and didn't find any at all. She flew back to her ship see how Vegeta was faring. She saw Gine lying face down in a pool of blood and Chi-chi as well looked terrible as she struggled to crawl away from the Dark Prince. Teicu would have watched closer, but before she knew what hit her Bulma slammed her elbow hard into Teicu's back, making the pirate captain gasp as her breath escaped her. Bulma wrapped her into a headlock and squeezed her tightly. "Let him go! Or I'll squeeze your head off!" Bulma said as she tightened her grip. "I…can't," Teicu choked out before slamming her elbow into Bulma's ribs, making her let her go. Bulma blocked Teicu's follow up kick then grabbed Cocheuha's blade as Teicu tried to slice her in two.

Bulma watched as below them Vegeta summoned ki to his hands, ready to blast Chi-chi away. "VEGETA! DON'T!" Bulma screamed. If he could even hear her he made no sign of it. What happened next would be etched into Bulma's mind forever.

She watched helplessly as the ki blast approached the struggling Chi-chi.

With amazing speed, Gine appeared in front of Chi-chi.

The blast enveloped them both.

"NO!" Bulma screamed. Ki surged all around her and Teicu could only watch in wide eyed shock as Bulma started to overpower her, pulling her sword to the side. Faster than the eye could follow Bulma slammed her fist into Teicu's stomach. She then grabbed her by her hair and slammed her knee into her face hard enough to break her nose. Teicu sent a wave of ki all around her to get the avenging woman off of her and sliced and stabbed at Bulma as fast as she could. Bulma dodged all of her attacks like they were nothing and slammed a ki ball into her stomach, sending her screaming into a mountain that then exploded in a brilliant cascade of light. An exhausted Bulma looked down to see her husband was standing there with Chi-chi laying on the ground unconscious, and Gine.

Bulma quickly flew down and saw that Gine was indeed dead, having taken nearly all the force of the Dark Prince's attack. Tears streamed down her face as she looked at him. "VEGETA SNAP OUT OF IT! PLEASE!" she begged. But his eyes still glowed red and the aura still surrounded him. Vegeta looked at her, and then blasted her with ki. Before she could defend herself Vegeta then kicked her in her head, sending her to the ground, she had used up too much power with her last attack on Teicu, she couldn't fight. Bulma then looked up to see a battered and bleeding Teicu slowly fly over. Teicu flew down and fell to her knees, leaning on her sword. "You're stronger than I *huff huff* expected. If things had been different, we might have been *huff huff* friends," Teicu said, then with a loud groan forced herself to stand and lifted up her sword and pointed it at Vegeta. "Kill her," Teicu commanded, then fell to her knees again.

Vegeta walked up to Bulma, grabbed her by her throat and lifted her up off the ground. "Vegeta," Bulma whispered as the air was choked from her. Darkness started to envelop her when all of a sudden she heard Kakarot's voice yell, "VEGETA!" and then Vegeta was kicked away from her. Kakarot then looked all around and saw Chi-chi and Gine. "MOTHER! CHI-CHI!" he yelled as he quickly flew to them. Bulma slowly flew over to Kakarot; his face was already streaked with tears. "Teicu put Vegeta under some kind of spell; she told me she can't release him now. He was too strong for them, he was about to kill Chi-chi, but Gine took the blast for her," Bulma wearily told him. Kakarot stood up and scooped up a handful of dirt and poured it over Gine's body, saying, "Ezzi faal et bafu, awi faal et Ouji. Eyphiwam ushha, ovovat jul Ozda ipu atho dormu faal seze."

Bulma could only watch as power then seemed to erupt from Kakarot's body, and a golden light shot out of him. With a mighty cry that seemed to shake the entire planet his hair stood straight up like Vegeta's and turned a bright gold as his eyes turned turquoise. Vegeta flew up and got into a fighting stance and Kakarot turned to look at him. "Prepare yourself Vegeta! You will now face the wrath of the Super Saiyan, Goku!"

AN: I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. Hopefully I will get a new chapter out soon. Thank you to Kinglongoria for helping me with some ideas!


	12. Light Driving Out Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball S, and thank God Dragon Ball GT. All are owned by Akira Toriyama, Funimation, Toei Animation, and Fuji TV.

AN: This is the sequel to Always a Prince, Never a King. I do own my OCs, Aspara and Teicu. Thank you to chadtayor020 for being my beta and writing my fight scenes and Lovelykortori for the awesome artwork. Also a huge thank you to my followers, without you this sequel wouldn't have happened. Give yourselves a hand.

Chapter 12: Light Driving Out Darkness

Kakarot, or as he was now called, Goku glared at the possessed Vegeta. "Vegeta, I once called you my best friend, but now, now I don't know who you even are!" The aura around Vegeta flared out as he roared at Goku like a rabid animal and charged at him. Goku sidestepped his charge then grabbed him by his ankle and spun him around faster than a tornado and threw him far into the distance. Goku then turned to Bulma and told her, "Bulma! You need to take Chi-chi and get far away from here! She needs to be healed soon or she'll die!" "But Vegeta-" "He's gone! Teicu has destroyed his mind; he's not the man you love anymore! I have to defeat him, as his friend I need to put him down, he would never have wanted to live like the rabid beast she's reduced him to!" Goku yelled at her then looked up to see Vegeta coming. "GO NOW!" he yelled as Bulma picked up her best friend, tears in her eyes. "Be careful," Bulma told Goku, and flew as fast as she could away from the two Super Saiyans.

Goku and Vegeta focused ki energy into their fists and clashed together in midair, destroying the island and the majority of Teicu crew, they had been on in a near atomic explosion level of power! Teicu had flown back from them just in time not to get caught up in the explosion and could only wonder, 'What have I done?' She had to squint to make out the shapes of Kakarot, or Goku as he called himself now; and Vegeta as they were blocking and throwing punches and kicks at each other at speeds even she could barely keep track of. When the light from their first clash at last dissipated she saw Goku hit Vegeta hard with an uppercut, only for the Dark Prince to flip back and kick Goku on his chin, sending him flying up into the sky. Vegeta flew after him only for Goku to blast him back with a massive wave of ki. Goku followed up by flying closer to him, only to see Vegeta's aura was gone and he was no longer a Super Saiyan.

Vegeta looked at him, confused, and said, "K-Kakarot, wha-AAAAAAAARRRRRRR!" And just like that Vegeta once again was a Super Saiyan and the evil aura surrounded him again as he slammed his elbow into Goku's stomach then put his hands on his chest and blasted him back. 'What was that!? Did I somehow break the spell?' Kakarot wondered as he stopped his backwards flight. Goku summoned up his power and he and Vegeta flew at each other again, but this time Goku did a quick loop-de-loop and kicked Vegeta hard in his stomach. The aura around Vegeta went off again, for a brief moment this time, but then returned with a vengeance as Vegeta landed dozens of hard punches into Goku's stomach in response. Goku coughed up blood and had to blast ki all around his body to get Vegeta to back off from him. 'I don't know if I can break the spell or not. I guess whatever Guru did must be helping me a lot now. The problem is that Vegeta might beat me to death before I can break the spell!'

Goku grabbed Vegeta's fist as he tried to punch him and then caught his other fist. "VEGETA! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Goku yelled as he drove his knee into Vegeta's stomach. Vegeta's only response was to head butt him right on his forehead. Goku held on and head butted Vegeta right back and yelled, "You're the Prince of Saiyans! The Most Powerful of us all! You need to fight this curse!" The two Super Saiyans reared their heads back and head butted each other again and Goku cried, "REMEMBER BULMA!" Again their heads clashed and blood poured down from their foreheads as Goku yelled, "REMEMBER TRUNKS! YOUR SON! IS THIS HOW YOU WANT HIM TO REMEMBER YOU!?" For a half-second the aura around Vegeta seemed to dissipate, Vegeta's eyes widened as he tried to remember where he was "Bulma? Trunks?" But then the curse returned and Vegeta brought his legs up and slammed them into Goku's face, sending him flying back and breaking their lock.

Meanwhile Bulma had at last reached the Namekians, and saw Bardock, Piccolo, and Raditz there. "You need to help us!" she yelled as she flew down to them and began sobbing. "We tried to fight them, but Teicu has brainwashed Vegeta too much, we couldn't beat them," she explained as her comrades rushed to help her. A Namekian elder went up to the women and said, "I can heal your injuries." Bulma only nodded as the Elder raised his arms and ki surrounded Chi-chi and Bulma. "Where's Gine?" Bardock asked, but the look in his eyes said he already knew. Tears fell down Bulma's face and she told him, "Vegeta was about to kill Chi-chi, but she got between them and took the hit. I couldn't help her; I was fighting Teicu at the time. Bardock I-"

The Saiyan general didn't look at her; he only turned away as Raditz looked shocked at the news. "Mother," Raditz said. "Where is Teicu!?" Bardock demanded, then like a signal a massive flash of light lit up the sky across the horizon. "NO! YOU CAN'T! She's too strong for any of us! Only Kakarot has a chance now, especially against Vegeta!" Bulma told him. "DAMN IT!" Bardock screamed into the sky. "I DON'T CARE! I'LL KILL ALL OF THOSE FILTHY PIRATES!" Raditz screamed, only for Bardock to hold him back. "Stretch out with your senses son! You can feel that energy! You know that she's right!" Bardock yelled at him. Bulma watched as the lights from Vegeta and Goku's battle came closer to them. "OH NO!" she yelled as she realized how close they were coming. "PICCOLO! YOU NEED TO RAISE A SHIELD NOW BEFORE WE'RE KILLED!" she yelled. "I can't! There are too many for me to shield all at once!" Piccolo yelled.

As the lights grew closer, it seemed as if stars were exploding, and everyone could just make out the silhouettes of Vegeta and Goku. Everyone then heard a voice brimming with wisdom say, 'You need to combine your power my children! Help our brother Piccolo!' "Who-" "The Grand Elder's right!" a tall Namekian that looked just like Piccolo said as another explosion was heard, and Vegeta and Goku could be seen approaching fast, raining punches and kicks on each other. "Everyone raise your hands and give me and Piccolo your energy!" the Namekian said and one child said, "Okay Nail!" Everyone, Namekians, Saiyans, and the now healed Chi-chi and Bulma all raised their hands and watched as Nail and Piccolo summoned a large ball of energy all around everyone.

Goku and Vegeta flew all around Namek, blasting ki at each other and dodging each other's attacks. Islands were destroyed like they were nothing and tidal waves formed around them as they battled. At last they found themselves fighting above an island that appeared to have a ball of energy around it. Goku elbowed Vegeta hard and then kicked him back. "It looks like Piccolo and the other Namekians were expecting us," he said. He and Vegeta were bleeding from dozens of wounds and both were struggling to suck in air into their lungs. Goku hadn't managed to land any more solid hits on his brainwashed friend, and though Vegeta looked weakened, he seemed to be more determined than ever before to beat him. Vegeta brought his hands together and his aura glowed brighter than before as Goku did the same. "I hope that shield holds up!" Goku yelled as he summoned as much of his power as he could.

The two Super Saiyans bellowed with all their might as they unleashed their power on each other again. The sky above darkened as their ki beams clashed above the barrier, and energy shot around everywhere. Piccolo and Nail groaned as they poured more and more of their energy into the protective barrier around the island. "I WILL PROTECT EVERYONE!" Nail yelled as the barrier started to crack as Goku and Vegeta poured more power into their attacks. Everyone in the barrier shielded their eyes and Piccolo and Nail yelled out, struggling to keep the barrier up. At last the light from Vegeta and Goku's attacks faded, and it seemed as though both of them were completely depleted of energy.

Piccolo and Nail fell to their knees, struggling to breathe from their own exertions, as did nearly everyone except for Bulma, keeping the barrier up nearly cost them their lives. Bulma flew up and saw that Vegeta's aura was gone and she hugged him close. "Vegeta, are you okay?" she asked. "W-hat happened?" Vegeta asked his voice sounding horse. "Nothing you should worry about right now, come on, let's go home," Bulma said; feeling relieved that Goku had lifted the curse.

"Not yet!" a voice yelled behind her, everyone looked and saw Teicu, a determined look in her eyes and Cocheuha slung over her shoulder. "I still need him," the pirate said. Bulma could feel as Vegeta's wounds were bleeding and saw that Goku barely had any energy left. "How could you be such a heartless bitch!?" Bulma screamed at her then helped Vegeta to fly to an island below. Teicu looked down at Bulma and told her, "You're wrong. I do have a heart. I never meant for this to happen. But I've come too far now, I won't let anyone get in the way of bringing my daughter home!"

"Daughter? You took Vegeta away from his son so you could save your daughter?!" Bulma yelled at Teicu. Teicu then pointed her sword at Bulma and said, "My motives were wrong, I'll admit that. But what's done is done. And this could be finished a lot faster if you just get out of my way. I don't want to kill you Bulma!" Bulma glared daggers at her as she flew up in front of her, white hot rage burning through her. "All this pain, all this destruction, none of it had to happen! I'm sure that if you and Vegeta had a past and you would have just asked we all would have helped you!" Bulma yelled as her aura flew all around her. "If you had even a drop of common decency, you wouldn't have done any of this! It's over Teicu! I won't let you hurt my family and friends anymore!" Bulma yelled.

"I never meant to hurt anyone! For far too long I have been without my daughter. Tell me the lengths you would go through to get your son back! Tell me that after hearing that the tyrant who kidnapped your child was dead, and after the struggle you have endured for years could finally have a purpose, that you would just ask!" Teicu screamed, tears welling up in her eyes. "But what does Vegeta have to do with any of this?" Bulma asked; sadness apparent in her voice. "I have told you once, and I will tell you again. That is my business. Now get out of my way and let me finish my mission!" Teicu said to Bulma with anger. "No! You can't take Vegeta away from me again!" Bulma said and powered up. "I HAVE ALREADY TAKEN HIM AWAY! THE CURSE IS GOING TO KILL HIM!" Teicu yelled out of frustration.

"It's going to…Kill him?" Bulma said sounding shocked. Suddenly the only thing Bulma could feel was anger, she looked down to her husband who was sitting on one knee trying to catch his breath, "Vegeta!" Bulma then screamed, and everyone watched, completely shocked as her aura suddenly turned gold as her hair stood on end and her eyes turned turquoise! Bulma was now a Super Saiyan, but she was completely different than Goku and Vegeta! Her hair shown even brighter and energy seemed to crackle around her like lightning! "I can't let you get away with this," Bulma said through her teeth. Teicu's eyes were wide with shock, "H-ow did you?"

Bulma then completely disappeared then reappeared in front of Teicu and kicked her hard in her stomach, sending her flying far away from everyone else. Teicu quickly stopped her flight then swung her sword blindly; Bulma barely had time to stop herself from being decapitated; the wind from Teicu's missed attack sent Bulma back a few yards. Cocheuha glowed brightly as Teicu swung the sword, sending a massive wave of energy right at Bulma. Bulma countered the attack with an equally huge ki blast of her own; the clash of ki temporarily blinded both fighters. Teicu recovered first and flew forward and punched Bulma hard in her face, then blasted ki from her hand into Bulma's stomach, sending her flying back. Bulma twisted in midair and caught the ki ball in her hand and crushed it.

"I'm more powerful than ever before," she said in amazement, and then grasped her fist tighter as she looked at the stunned Teicu. "You have no chance of winning Teicu! Leave this planet now, and never come back here, or to Earth! This is your last chance!" Bulma yelled at her. Teicu's green aura flared around her like a sun as she replied, "That is not an option dearie! I have Cocheuha! The most powerful blade in existence! With its power, I am invincible!" The two of them flew at each other like missiles; their ki shot up into the skies above, all living creatures on Namek could see it!

Teicu swung with her sword and Bulma dodged the slice then kicked Teicu in her face. Teicu quickly answered with a ki blast to Bulma's own face, blinding her and opening her up for a powerful punch to her ribs. Bulma blasted Teicu back then launched hundreds of balls of ki at her. Teicu swung Cocheuha with all the speed and skill she had, deflecting every blast away. Teicu then focused and started sending ki balls back at Bulma, who had to stop her assault after five of her own attacks hit her at once. Teicu flew in and went for a kick that Bulma countered with one of her own, it sounded like a bomb had gone off as their legs met. Teicu and Bulma spun around and tried to kick each other, only for their kicks to counter each other again. Suddenly Cocheuha glowed and Bulma heard as someone approached. Vegeta slammed head first into her, his battered body too weak to properly attack her. Bulma was sent away from Teicu, but not far as she turned around to see her husband flying at her again. Bulma dodged him easily then grabbed him and got him into a chokehold. "VEGETA YOU NEED TO STOP!" she cried, only for him to weakly struggle against her. "Vegeta, please. You can't keep fighting like this," Bulma said as tears rolled down her face.

Bulma barely dodged Teicu's stab at her back, still holding the struggling Prince of Saiyans as she flew up. Teicu went after her again, and Bulma had to throw Vegeta away to dodge this attack. "YOU BITCH!" Bulma screamed as she slammed her elbow into the back of Teicu's head. Teicu was sent flying and Bulma flew ahead of her and kicked Teicu hard in her ribs, Bulma heard as three of Teicu's ribs cracked from the kick! Vegeta then slammed into her again before she could follow up her attack and actually bit into her arm. Bulma screamed in shock as she punched Vegeta off of her, and he took a small piece of her arm with him. Bulma didn't even see it coming as Teicu grabbed Cocheuha by its blade and pounded its pommel into her head like a hammer! Bulma was sent tumbling down into a ki blast from Vegeta.

The blast was weak though, for Bulma it barely stung her. Bulma looked down and saw Vegeta on the ground struggling to stand as the aura around him glowed brighter and brighter, but not even the magic of Cocheuha could push a body so far past its limits. Suddenly, Goku appeared over the distance, his body healed and he was heading right for Vegeta. "Vegeta!" Goku cried as his fist glowed white. "I am sorry my friend!" Goku said as he hit Vegeta hard, so hard that the aura around him vanished completely, and Vegeta slammed into a mountain behind him, completely embedded in it. "VEGETA!" Bulma cried as she flew down. Teicu stopped her advances and watched as Vegeta fell down from the mountain. "This is the end," Teicu whispered to herself. Bulma turned him around to look at him. Vegeta briefly opened his eyes to look at her. "Bulma…" "Save your strength," she pleaded. "I-I'm…so…" Vegeta coughed up blood and Bulma told him, "Hang on, we can heal you, just hang on!"

Bulma flew up and headed straight for the Namekians as fast as she could. "I'm…sorry…" Vegeta said as the Namekians came into view. Bulma flew down to the Namekians, holding him close. "Please, help him," she begged them. "He- he is the one that destroyed my village," a little Namekian child said, hanging on to Nail. "No, please, you don't understand, it wasn't his fault!" Bulma pleaded, "Teicu had taken over his mind he didn't want to do it!" One Elder sighed and told her, "It is too late." "NO! IT CAN'T BE!" Bulma yelled. She looked at Vegeta who was quickly fading, "Vegeta, I promise that I will fulfill your wish and get your people back. I will fight for your death; do whatever it takes to be with you. Not even death will be come between us. Even if I have to battle the Gods to get to you I will." Bulma vowed and Vegeta smirked. Bulma smiled as his smirk and lightly laughed between her sobs. "You have achieved what I worked all my life for. I am so-" Vegeta stopped and coughed up some more blood. "I am so proud of you Bulma," Vegeta said. And those were his dying words.

"V-Vegeta! No! You can't leave me like this!" Bulma yelled at him and pulled him to her chest. An Elder came up behind the mourning wife and put his hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry, but his life force is gone." Tears poured down Bulma's face as she held her fallen husband close to her. "Vegeta," she moaned, "VEGETA!" Bulma's ki knocked everyone close to her back as she screamed the name of the one that was responsible, "TTTEEEIIICCCUUUUUUUUUU!"

Bulma let Vegeta's body down, and then looked back to where Teicu had been. Bulma screamed out all of her rage as she flew right to Teicu. "DDDIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!" Bulma roared as she slammed her fist into Teicu's face. Before the pirate could recover from the attack, Bulma got behind her and blasted her away with a massive golden ki all, sending her into the ocean. The waters shot up as the ki ball exploded. Bulma flew down into the raging waters and saw Teicu, blasting ki balls at her by the hundreds. Bulma deflected all of them as she flew right at Teicu. Teicu tried to swing Cocheuha, but the water slowed her down and the enraged Bulma caught the blade with one hand. She was only slightly cut as she then slammed her other fist into Teicu's right elbow, breaking her arm! Teicu screamed in shock, letting go of precious oxygen, and giving Bulma the chance to charge up ki into her fist and pound her out of the water with an uppercut.

Teicu soared up out of the water and fell hard onto a nearby island. The pirate struggled to get up as Bulma flew out of the water and straight at her. Teicu couldn't swing her one good arm fast enough, and Bulma grabbed her arm and twisted it easily, breaking it like it was glass. Teicu screamed as she let go of Cocheuha.

Bulma watched as the sword hit the ground and she smiled, 'Now is my chance,' she thought and just as Teicu was about to try and pick it up, Bulma slammed her foot on the blade of the sword. Bulma bent down and picked it up and a green aura surrounded her hands. "So this is why you carry a sword, it makes you more powerful," Bulma said observing the Cocheuha. "Yes, but I am still powerful without it," Teicu said and her green eye began to glow. "Now, give me my sword," she ordered and Bulma smiled and pointed the tip of the blade at Teicu.

Teicu kicked her legs back causing her to scoot away from Bulma but her back found the side of a mountain. "P-please. Just hear me out," Teicu said with fear. "I think I have heard enough." Bulma said as she raised the Cocheuha above her head. Just as she was about to slice the pirate that stole her husband in half, Goku fazed in front of her and caught the blade. "Bulma, killing her will not give you revenge for Vegeta," Goku said. "It may not give me revenge, but it will make me feel a Hell of a lot better. Move!" Bulma said and Goku just shook his head. "I think we should hear what she has to say," Bulma looked at Goku with disbelief and looked to everyone else to see that they thought. Bardock and Raditz were standing off to the side, Bardock stepped forward and put his hand on Bulma's arm that was holding the sword, "Bulma, I think it would be in Vegeta's best interest if you heard what Teicu has to say."


	13. Update

I would like to apologize for not giving you all a chapter for a while. I had 2/3 of my pancreas and my spleen taken out due to a neuroendocrine tumor of the pancreas. I was hospitalized for 10 days, and then out of work for a month. I am currently working to get caught back up financially, so I have been pulling extra shifts and that hasn't left me a lot of time to write. Needless to say, I am fine and recovery has been quick and smooth.

Onward to the point of this journal. I would like you all to know that I will be making a few revisions to APNK 2: Duality before I update with a new chapter. So I incourage you all to check out the revisions being made and I also incourage you all to voice your opinions. Tell me what you want to see change or what you would like to see happen in future chapters.

Thank you for all the support with the sequel, it has been a tough one to write, but an amazing journey as well.


	14. Vega (Font Fix)

Disclaimer: I don't not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball S, and thank God Dragon Ball GT. All are owned by Akira Toriyama, Funimation, Toei Animation, and Fuji TV.

AN: This is the sequel to Always a Prince, Never a King. I do own my OCs, Aspara and Teicu. Thank you to chadtayor020 for being my beta and writing my fight scenes and Lovelykortori for the awesome artwork. Also a huge thank you to my followers, without you this sequel wouldn't have happened. Give yourselves a hand. Sorry the font was messed up there for a minute, but I believe it should all be fixed now! Happy readings!

Chapter 13: Vega

*One Year Earlier*

On a ship in middle of the Marmosin Galaxy, a child was sitting in a room that was only furnished with a bed. She was sitting on the bed in the corner glaring at the wall deep in thought. Suddenly she heard the door open and she looked up in surprise. She was only ever visited by Tagoma, who was her mentor, but she had already been through her training for the day. It was so dark she couldn't see. "Who…who is there?" she said, trying to sound brave. "You know; it's been 9 years since I brought you into my arm, Vega," a shrill voice said and some lights switched on. "You mean to say kidnapped me right?" Vega said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Frieza began to laugh, "Oh how you remind me of your father." He raised his hand up and Vega began to feel like she was choking. "He was always an insubordinate brat as well!" Frieza said as he dropped the child and she fell to her knees and grabbed her throat. "Now that's better, you should always bow to your master," Frieza said looking at his finger nails. Once Vega caught her breath she stayed bowed down but her ebony eyes looked up towards Frieza, "What can I do for you my lord?" "Well, since you are officially 9 years old, I have decided to give you a little birthday gift. You are going to go with Tagoma on your first purging mission. It is a doozy of a planet, but I think you will be able to survive. If you don't that will be just one less child I have to feed," Frieza answered.

"W-why are you sending me out? I am not ready yet. I'm only 9, I can't kill anything stronger than a Saibaman yet!" Vega said with worry in her eyes. "Let's just say I knew your parents, and if you are anything like them, you will do just fine. Plus, it will build character," Frieza responded. "You know my parents?" Vega asked. "Ah ah ah, I knew your parents. They are both dead now," Frieza said. Just as Vega was about to ask another question a tall skinny blue man came in. "My Lord, your ship is ready for departure," Tagoma said, bowing his head and crossing his arm across his chest. "Very well, I am headed to Planet Earth. Tagoma, take care of my little princess won't you?" Frieza said and smiled at Vega. "Of course your Majesty," Tagoma answered and looked to Vega.

As Tagoma was about to walk out of Vega's room, Vega called for him. "Tagoma!" "What is it Vega?" Tagoma said sounding harsh. "Is what he said true? About my parents, are they both dead?" Vega asked tears filling her eyes. Tagoma's thoughts immediately went to Vegeta, he could practically see his stare in Vegas eyes. All the stress that had been caused aboard this ship had been because of Vegeta, Tagoma knew that if Frieza caught Vegeta, Vegeta was as good as dead. Tagoma only looked at the small girl and nodded his head yes. Vega tightened her eyes and let the tears escape. She felt so angry, she had always dreamed of meeting her parents and leaving Frieza's crew. Now that she knew that her parents were dead, she knew that that was nothing but a dream, and that made her anger grow. "Tagoma…Lets go purge a planet," Vega said with dark eyes.

*Two Days Later*

Tagoma led his troops into battle on the world of Ranno. The planet was rich in life, but inhabited by a race of voracious blue skinned lizard people called the Tyr. It had been slow going, but finally after a month Tagoma and his forces had wiped out all but the capital city. Tagoma looked down from the cliff at the city as Tyr soldiers all swarmed out, fighting with his soldiers in their last chance to save their people. Vega was sitting down next to him, looking like she was on the verge of tears. The little girl had managed to survive so far, but her performance had been unexceptional, she only killed when her own life was clearly in danger. Otherwise she would try to run and hide.

"Come on," Tagoma ordered Vega as he flew over the battle. Vega followed him and together with Tagoma rained down a storm of Ki blasts from above, disrupting the Tyr's ranks and allowing Tagoma's soldiers to make headway. Tagoma and Vega flew down and the girl looked like she was going to cry even more. "This isn't right..." Vega said. Tagoma glared at the girl as he grabbed her by her shirt and lifted her up to look him in the eyes. "You listen to me now you maggot! You are the property of Lord Frieza! His will is always right! No one may question Lord Frieza's orders! No one! All those that show such disloyalty will be exterminated like the vermin they are! Now go out there and start fighting, or I will end you here!" Tagoma said as he tossed her to the ground.

"Move it!" Tagoma yelled, and Vega sniffled as she flew forward into battle. Tagoma flew into battle himself, blasting at Tyr soldiers, slaughtering all that stood in his way. Tagoma's soldiers were about to arrive at the gates of the city when they heard a voice yell, "NO INVADERS SHALL CONQUER THE TYR!" Tagoma looked up as a tall Tyr soldier with red jumped down from the wall. The Red Tyr blasted Ki from its hands and mouth, killing twenty of Tagoma's soldiers in one blast. The Red Tyr then roared out as a purple aura surrounded it, and then to Tagoma's shock, the Red Tyr grew until he was at least forty feet tall! "DIE!" the Red Tyr bellowed as a green Ki beam erupted from its mouth and blasted through Tagoma's men, taking out a hundred in one blast, over half of Tagoma's men were now killed by one Tyr!

"Fall back!" Tagoma yelled as his soldiers retreated he focused his power and blasted at the giant Red Tyr right in its chest, only for his attack to do nothing as it tried to blast him in response! Tagoma barely avoided the blast and quickly flew back to the cliff. The Tyr lucky hadn't learned how to fly, meaning that he was quickly out of its reach. Tagoma looked around at his men and yelled, "Where is Vega?" "Sir! I think she's being chased by that monster!" one soldier yelled in shock. "Really?" Tagoma asked and tapped the side of his scouter. He saw through his scouter as Vega was flying, tears and snot rolling off her face as the giant Red Tyr followed her, getting closer with every step. The Red Tyr's jaws clamped down around Vega and Tagoma merely commented, "Oh well, no great loss. Now, we need to figure out... how... to..."

Vega saw she was in the monster's mouth. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO DDDDIIIIIIIEEEEEE!" She screamed as she felt the monster's saliva drip on her. "LET ME OUT!" the little girl yelled. "LET ME OUT!" she screamed. "I…SAID…LET ME OUT! Vega screamed out even louder. Like a dam bursting, power flooded throughout the child's body as green Ki glowed around her. Vega felt overwhelming rage consume her, and with a wild scream blasted the Ki all around her!

Tagoma and his remaining soldiers watched in shock as the Red Tyr's head exploded in a great blast of power. Tagoma could hardly believe his scouter when he saw Vega's power level skyrocket all around as her ki continued blasting out, destroying a portion of the wall around the city along with several buildings, leaving a massive hole in their defenses. "Sir, what do we do?" one soldier asked his commander. "CHARGE!" Tagoma yelled as he and his soldiers flew at the Tyr city one last time. Vega's ki dissipated, and the girl passed out. Tagoma caught her before she hit the ground as his soldiers flew into the city. 'She might be useful after all,' he thought.

*6 Hours After Battle*

Vega was floating in the Healing Tank on the ship. Frieza's crew managed to destroy all the Tyr, and the planet was being registered to sale. Tagoma was walking down the hall of the ship when his scouter went off. As he pushed the side button, numbers began to climb as someone's power was rising. He picked up his speed and ran down the hall to find the power was coming from the Medical Room. "V-Vega?" Tagoma whispered to himself. He opened up the door to see Vega floating in the Healing Tank and her green aura all around her. "There is no way a 9 year old can have this much hidden potential. Should I tell Lord Frieza? No, I am going to keep this hidden gem to myself," Tagoma said with an evil smile.

*One Month Later*

It had been weeks since Vega's first purging mission, Tagoma and Vega were now sent on more missions and currently on Planet Rowros. Tagoma noticed a definite change in her strength, but she seemed to be becoming more and more cold blooded. 'Maybe I should have told the girl that her parents were dead long ago. She may have been stronger than Frieza by now,' Tagoma had thought and suddenly his scouter beeped twice in his ear. "Yes yes what is it?" he asked sounding bored. "Is that how you speak to your ruler?" Frieza asked sounding offended and Tagoma almost fell over in shock, "N-no my Lord. I am sorry, I was lost in thought." "Nevermind, I am about to land on Earth and retrieve Prince Vegeta. I don't want Vega on the ship when I get back," Frieza ordered. "Yes sir," Tagoma replied. "On second thought, kill her. I want to show Vegeta one of his many failures," Frieza said and switched off the call. "Kill her?" Tagoma said in shock but did not receive a reply.

Vega flew through the air of the new planet she was on. Her orders were clear, exterminate all native sentient lifeforms. This planet was known as Rowros, it was half land and half sea, right down the middle. The only sentient life that her Master Tagoma had encountered was on the land half. As Vega flew through the air she saw that there were no major cities far away from the sea half. The girl was only nine years old, and had earned her own black armor and a purple scouter working for Tagoma. At first, she only felt sadness when she had to exterminate other lifeforms. Now though...

"Vega, it is time to purge the planet," Tagoma told her through her scouter. "Yes sir," she responded and flew down to the nearest city by the shore. The native species was known as the Yisrem, they were all about four to five foot tall bipedal creatures with four arms and three eyes with two mouths on their heads, whose skin colors ranged from blue to yellow to green depending on their age, with yellow being the youngest ones. Tagoma had informed her of this before sending her to exterminate them. Vega flew down into the middle of the city and looked around at the Yisremmi.

Vega focused her power and concentrated it, and with a mighty howl blasted her ki all around her, and in a flash of green energy, the first city was destroyed. Vega checked with her scouter and saw that the Yisremmi in the city were all dead. Vega then checked a map on her scouter and headed towards the next city and destroyed it as well as quickly as she could. The Yisremmi were prepared at the third city.

Vega flew over the third city and was immediately attacked by a dozen older blue skinned Yisremmi wearing armor. Vega dodged their ki attacks easily and checked their power levels on her scouter. Their strongest was a female with a power level of only 430. Vega flew right at the female and kicked her in her head, twisting the Yisrem's head around 360 degrees, killing her instantly. Vega was just as efficient with the other eleven Yisremmi, not needing to hit them a second time, every blow she landed was a killing blow to the head or neck. When the warriors were dead Vega went down and destroyed the third city just as she had the first two.

So it went as city after city fell to Vega's power. None of them could muster more than a dozen warriors to face her power, and of the dozens of warriors she faced none were as powerful as the Yisrem female she first killed. After two dozen cities were destroyed, there was only one left, the Yisrem's capital city. This time, Vega's assault was slowed down. One hundred warriors united their power, and together unleashed a mighty red blast of ki right into Vega. The young girl was sent hurtling through the air from the blast, her armor cracking along with her scouter. "Vega! Stop fooling around and destroy the last city!" Tagoma commanded her. Vega stopped her flight, her body badly bruised all over.

She checked her scouter and saw that even though it was damaged it still worked, that blast was the best that the Yisrem's could do. Vega flew back to the city as fast as she could and saw the warriors looking at her in disbelief. "IT'S A DEMON! WE'RE DOOMED!" one Yisrem warrior yelled. Vega focused her power and blasted hundreds of ki balls all around her, blasting every warrior that she saw as many times as she could. None of the warriors survived, and Vega crashed down into the capital city as Yisremmi screamed out. With a final scream Vega unleashed her remaining power all around her, and in one final green flash, the Yisremmi were exterminated.

Tagoma's ship flew down from the sky and Tagoma stepped out and looked all around. Tagoma checked his scouter then smirked, "Very well done Vega." "Thank you, Master," Vega responded and went into the ship. The child headed to her quarters on the ship and took off her scouter and armor as soon as she closed the door. The child soldier curled up into a ball and wrapped her tail around her. She didn't feel happy about what she had done. Any sorrow she could feel was beaten out of her. All she felt...was empty.

*Present*

Bulma looked to Goku, and back to Teicu, she sighed and dropped the sword to her side, "Fine, I'll listen to what you have to say. But only because it's in Vegetas best interest, supposedly." Teicu sighed with relief and then winced in pain. "Dende!" Goku yelled, and a small green child ran to his side. "Y-yes Goku?" "Go ahead and heal Teicu," Goku said, and everyone but Bardock yelled "What?!" Bulma stepped forward and grabbed Goku's shirt. "Are you crazy? If we heal her how do you know she won't try and kill us all?" "Kakarot…I mean Goku, I have to agree with Bulma on this one. She can't be trusted," Raditz said and Goku smiled. "Father, what do you see?" "I see that she means no harm," Bardock said and Bulma glared at Teicu, "Fine, but I am holding on to her sword until I know for sure."

"Very well. Dende, go do your thing," Goku said, and Dende nodded. The small boy walked up and crouched down on his knees next to Teicu. Dende held out his hand and a white aura began to surround Teicu. After a few short moments Teicu's eyes snapped open and she sat up. "I would still take it slow, I didn't totally heal you," Dende said and stood up. "Uh, thank you," Teicu said as she grabbed her own wrist not believing that her arms weren't broken anymore. "Uh, well you see. It started about 10 years go," Teicu said, but was quickly interrupted by Bulma, "Yea yea, we know that you and Vegeta had a past." "If you would just let me speak, I promise you I wont go into details about Vegeta's and my past," Teicu quickly spat back at Bulma.

Bulma crossed her arms and adjusted her weight, "Well?" Teicu stood up from the ground and brushed the dirt off of her. "At first, Vegeta and I's relationship started out as nothing more then lust for power. I wanted revenge on my father for throwing me out like trash. And Vegeta was well, just Vegeta. He helped me with my goal and I promised him I would repay my debt. As I tried to leave, something tugged at me to stay. It was a feeling that the Prince needed me, and so we continued to build a relationship," Teicu explained. Bulma was giving her a 'get on with it' look. "After about a year of helping Vegeta with his missions I couldn't help but fall for him, and to my surprise he confessed he felt the same. I thought that he and I would have ended up being the most powerful beings in the universe. That is until one day I woke up, and he was gone, nothing left of him for me to remember him by. That is until I found out that I was carrying his heir," Teicu said, not looking at Bulma.

Bulma's face was frozen in shock. "S-so, the child that your wanting to wish back…Is Vegeta's?" Teicu nodded, "Yes, her name is Vega. I wanted to tell him when I found out I was with child, but I was afraid that he would not accept her. And then I found out that he had a half breed with you, and I felt nothing but jealousy. Jealous that he left me, and found you, jealous that the life he was so happy with didn't involve me and my child. I really wish the best for you, and after you've given me a second chance I now know that I was entirely in the wrong and I should have never acted so childlike. Please, just help me retrieve my daughter and you will never have to see me again," Teicu bowed. Bulma stepped forward and held Teicus sword up to Teicu's throat, "Funny, you think you can just apologize, get what you want and leave. It's not going to be that easy!" "Bulma!" Goku yelled and Bulma shot him a glare that he didn't even want to challenge.

Bulma took in a deep breath and flipped the blade of the sword in her palm so the handle was out to Teicu. "You can make your wish. But, I am sure that Vegeta is going to want to meet his daughter and have visiting rights. And I will gladly take her in as one of my own when she is visiting her father." Tears fell from Teicus eyes and she grasped the handle of the sword she knew so well. "Thank you Bulma, thank you so much. You don't know what this means to me," Teicu said trying to contain her emotions. "Just don't make me regret not killing you. Now let's put our Dragon Balls together and get our wish."


	15. Vega Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball S, and thank God Dragon Ball GT. All are owned by Akira Toriyama, Funimation, Toei Animation, and Fuji TV.

AN: This is the sequel to Always a Prince, Never a King. I do own my OCs, Aspara and Teicu. Thank you to chadtayor020 for being my beta and writing my fight scenes and Lovelykortori for the awesome artwork. Also a huge thank you to my followers, without you this sequel wouldn't have happened. Give yourselves a hand.

Chapter 14: Vega Part 2

Vega didn't look up when she heard the door to her room open. Tagoma went right in and crossed his arms. "You did very well," Tagoma told her. 'What?' Vega wondered, it wasn't like Tagoma to give her praise or compliments. "It would have taken much longer to destroy the Yisremmi without your power," Tagoma continued. Vega knew that something wasn't right, and looked up to see Tagoma powering up ki in his hand, "Thank you for your valuable service, and goodbye!" Vega barely dodged Tagoma's ki blast, and the wall behind her exploded as she quickly flew behind him. "What are you doing?!" she screamed. Tagoma's eyes hardened as he looked at her, "By order of Lord Frieza, you shall die for your father's mistakes." Five soldiers quickly ran into the room and aimed their guns at Vega. "Kill her!" Tagoma yelled.

Vega moved with all the speed and skill that Tagoma's harsh training had given her, dodging all the soldier's blasts. 'My father's mistakes?! But he's dead!' Vega thought before a ki ball of Tagoma's almost hit her and brought her back to the present. "I won't die!" she yelled as she summoned her power and blasted a green ki blast at the soldiers, vaporizing two of them and tearing off the arm of a third. The other soldiers and Tagoma ran for cover, giving Vega time to escape. "After her!" Tagoma yelled then through his scouter yelled, "Kill Vega! She must not be allowed to escape!"

Vega flew through the halls, soldiers blasting lasers and ki at her, and she responding with her own ki balls. Finally, Vega made it to the Control Center after killing every soldier in her way. Vega looked out the window and saw that they were close by a blue and purple planet. "Stop!" Tagoma yelled as he ran into the Control Center. Tagoma blasted Vega just as she turned, sending her flying into the window she was just looking out of. Vega slid down to the floor, and coughed up blood. Tagoma walked over to her and grabbed her, then threw her across the Control Center and into the hallway she had emerged from.

Vega got up, the whole time groaning, "I'm not going to die. I'm not going to die..." "Of course you are," Tagoma said as he powered up another blast, "you're nothing more than a Saiyan half-breed, I admit that you seem to be a cut above the rest, but even your father, the so called 'Prince of All Saiyans' is nothing more than Lord Frieza's plaything! And now you die!" Vega looked at Tagoma at the mention of her father, and with astonishing speed dodged Tagoma's attack and landed a hard kick right in his stomach, cracking his armor and sending him crashing into the window of the Control Center, cracking it!

Tagoma spat up blood as he yelled, "KILL HER YOU FOOLS!" The soldiers all blasted at Vega, and three lasers hit her. Vega blasted a hole in the floor and flew in, killing all the soldiers below her with ki balls before they had the chance to fight back. Vega focused her ki to her mouth and as the first soldier flew into the hole she made she unleashed her power, disintegrating the soldiers and blowing a hole right through the ship!

Soldiers were sucked into the cold vacuum of space as Tagoma yelled, "Close the section! Before we all die!" A wall quickly cut off the section of the ship nearest the hole Vega made and one of the Navigators yelled, "General Tagoma! We need to land on that planet below us! Our ship can't make it to any other planets!" "Land us there!" Tagoma ordered. Tagoma got up and wiped the blood from his face and yelled, "I will kill you for this you filthy half-breed Saiyan monkey!" Tagoma flew after Vega, who was barely keeping herself from losing consciousness. Vega heard his insult and her anger grew. As Tagoma went for a punch Vega yelled, "I'M NOT A MONKEY!" Vega avoided Tagoma's punch and his three kicks and punched him in his face, knocking out two of his teeth. Tagoma spun around and kicked Vega into a wall, the impact making her head spin. Tagoma kicked her face, knocking the young girl into a wall and breaking her nose.

"This is all too familiar," Tagoma said. "This is what Zarbon said your mother looked like as Lord Frieza killed her, lying there, weak, spineless, and pathetic!" Vega glared at him, and Tagoma's scouter picked up that her power was increasing even more. "WHAT!?" Tagoma yelled as Vega's green aura glowed around her. The ship started to shake as it entered the atmosphere of the planet , and the shaking increased as Vega's aura grew. "I won't be your slave anymore!" Vega yelled. Tagoma could only scream as Vega unleashed all her power in a great explosion all around her, and the ship was destroyed, like the cities Vega had destroyed under Tagoma's orders. Vega flew down to the ground below, the soil was purple, but the atmosphere at least was breathable. Vega never felt more battered or weak in all her life, and yet she still stood tall on the ground and yelled up defiantly to the alien sky above her, "I! WON'T! DIE! NOT HERE AND NOT TODAY!"

The next thing Vega knew she was lying in a bed in a strange looking home. She sat up and scooted as close to the corner as she could to be sure no one could sneak up behind her. She began to try and sense any energy she could and she felt someone approaching the door. So she started to power up her ki, as the door began to open she held the green ball out in front of her ready to blast whoever came into the room. Suddenly a small pink skinned girl who looked to be about Vega's age popped her head in the door and looked around. "Oh there you are! Why are you hiding over there?" The girl said with a sweet angelic tone. Vega stared at her confused. But her serious look came back, "Take another step forward and I'll blast you and this whole house," Vega said in a threatening manner.

The girl began to feel frightened but she smiled. "I am sure you are frightened Ms. Vega, but we mean you no harm. My name is Zofia, my father found you lying under ship ruins and saw that you were still alive so he brought you here," the child said. "H-how do you know my name?" Vega said, now more confused than angry. Zofia giggled, "Can I come in now? It would be easier to explain without a door between us." Vega only nodded and drew back her ki. Zofia walked in slowly and sat a tray of food on the floor. "My father said that you'd be hungry when you woke up, so I was coming to bring you some food." "Uh, thank you. But you didn't answer my question. How do you know my name?" Vega demanded more then asked.

Suddenly a deep voice came from the hallway, "Your mother used to be my captain, I served loyally for her until she had you," a pink skinned man whose scars showed he had an adventurous life said and he bowed his head, "My name is Zarapp. I see that you have met my daughter Zofia, she was the other reason I decided to leave the crew and not go back after your mother lost you." Vega was eyeing the food while the man spoke, her mouth was watering, and she was so hungry she almost missed what Zarapp said. "Wait, what? My mother was killed and I was taken from her." "Is that was Frieza told you? Vega, your mother lived and she started searching for you, doing anything in her power to find you," Zarapp said putting his hands on Vegas shoulders.

"But how, Tagoma told me—" Vega began to say but was interrupted by Zarapp. "It doesn't matter what they told you. I know she is still alive and she is still looking for you. Now eat, you have to be hungry." Vega looked back down to the food and began to scarf it down. She noticed the Zofia and Zarapp looking at her smiling, and she wiped her mouth on her wrist and offered some fruit to Zofia. "I already ate, you go ahead," Zofia smiled, her big gold eyes sparkled. Vega cracked a small smile and started to eat at a fast pace again. Once she was done she sighed and turned around to the man and the girl who were playing some sort of game with what looked to be gems. Vega walked over the the two and sat next to them. "So, can you tell me what planet I'm on?" she said sounding a little bored. "You're on Sanctu, it's a small planet, but its safe," Zofia said and smiled at her father.

"Safe?" Vega asked. "Yes, our home planet was destroyed by your former master Frieza. Zofia and I decided to take a small trip to find these healing stones for her mother when it happened," Zarapp said. "My mother was too ill to go, and she died with our people," Zofia said sounding sad, her father looked at her and gave her a tender smile, "But remember my child, your mother is with you in your eyes and spirit." Zofia gave a light nod. Suddenly Vega's heart felt very heavy and tears began to roll down her face, "I-Im so sorry." "Shh Vega, it wasn't your fault, you were under orders," Zarapp said now trying to comfort both girls. "It doesn't matter, I didn't have to kill people, to take away other people's families. I was just so mad that my family got taken away. And now that I know it was all a lie, I-I just don't know," Vega said through sobs. "Now that you know your mother is still alive, you must get healed, you must train, and you must find her," Zarapp said, he could feel the power within this small child. He was going to do anything he could to help her find her mother. Vega looked up to him, "What is her name?" She asked. "Teicu," he responded. Vega wiped her eyes, stood up and with a proud stare she whispered to herself. 'I will find you mother.'

After three days of resting, Vega told Zarapp that she wanted to train, to become stronger so she could find her mother. Zarapp agreed to this, and told her that he would personally train her. Vega, Zofia, and Zarapp went outside and Zarapp assumed a fighting stance as did Vega. "Come at me," Zarapp told Vega. Vega's green aura surrounded her as she went at him faster than Zofia could see. But Zarapp had decades of experience, and before Vega could land a hit, he sidestepped her, and Vega flew through a tree behind him. Vega stopped and rubbed her head, "OWW!" "You were too eager, you lack caution. If I had my knives I could have gutted you as you went by," Zarapp told Vega. Vega nodded as she got ready to fight again, this time she made her way towards Zarapp on foot.

Zarapp shot forward and went for a kick that Vega barely blocked, and then tried an elbow that Vega had to jump back to avoid. "Very good, you do know how to be on the defensive," Zarapp told Vega as she flew at him. Zarapp dodged her punches and kicks, and then caught one of Vega's arms as she tried a punch, and threw her into the ground. "You put too much into that one," Zarapp told Vega. The young girl grunted as she got up, and she looked angry. Zarapp smiled at her, "You have your father's eyes, filled with fury and pride. But you must learn to control both." Vega looked confused at this and said, "You knew my father too?" Zarapp nodded, "Yes. I will tell you about him, when we are done training." Vega nodded at this, more determined than ever.

Vega blasted ki balls at Zarapp, and the former pirate avoided her attacks easily, making his way towards Vega. Vega stopped her attacks and powered up ki in her mouth. Zarapp looked worried and quickly poured ki into his hands until they glowed. Vega unleashed her ki, and Zarapp caught the blast. "HHHRRRAAAAAAAAAA!" Zarapp yelled out as he redirected the blast to the side. Vega was so surprised she left herself wide open, and Zarapp landed a powerful palm strike to Vega's stomach, knocking the wind out of her and sending her to her knees. Zarapp backed away to let her breath and said, "That is enough training for now." Zofia helped Vega up and told her, "That was amazing! You're almost as powerful as father!"

The three of them went into Zarapp and Zofia's house and sat down at a kitchen as Zarapp prepared lunch. "No, Zofia, Vega is actually much more powerful than I am." "HUH!?" both girls yelled out loud. "Indeed," Zarapp continued as he continued making the meal, "In a contest of raw power, I can't hold a candle to Vega." "But, you stopped her ki blast!" Zofia yelled in surprise. "No," Zarapp said as he put lunch on the table, "I redirected it. If I had tried to stop it, I would have been vaporized. Vega, your problem is not your power, you have that in abundance. What you lack is skill, and experience. I survived many battles in my life, and realized that I could not match my foes in power, so I trained myself diligently to overcome them through skill."

Vega was amazed at this, but then thought back to the spar, Zarapp never once blocked her attacks, only redirected or avoided them completely. "Vega from now on, you need to learn to control your power. Otherwise, you could kill me, or Zofia. I can help you become a better fighter, and the first lesson all warriors need is the lesson of control," Zarapp told Vega. "I will, I promise...Master," Vega said, and Zarapp nodded. After the three of them ate, Zarapp sat back and said, "Now, I do believe that it is time I tell you about your father, Vega."

Zofia and Vega looked at him expectantly as Zarapp said, "Now, your father's name is Vegeta, he is technically Vegeta II, his father, your grandfather, is King Vegeta, the King of the Saiyans. The Saiyans are a fiercely proud and powerful warrior race, and unless something has happened, Vegeta is the most powerful of the Saiyans. Vegeta, as I remember him, was smaller than I, just below my chest, and his hair stuck up, looking like black fire. His eyes are dark and angry, and filled with pride in his own strength. However, he is also loyal to his people."

"Why did he leave?" Vega asked. "Last I heard, the Saiyans had been under the tyranny of Frieza. A month ago, I saw a planet explode in the sky, that was Planet Vegeta, the home of the Saiyans. Frieza must have destroyed it," Zarapp said. "No," Vega whispered. Zarapp sadly nodded, "I also heard however, that Frieza was killed by Vegeta, your father. Not many people come to Sanctu, we have only a few settlements and cities where spaceships can land." Vega nodded at this, "My parents are both alive... but why didn't my father come look for me?" "Your father left your mother before you were born. I doubt he knew that you existed, I'm afraid," Zarapp told her.

Vega looked down at her empty plate of food and Zofia said, "Vega, your mother is looking for you still though. That's something! I'm sure she'll find you." Vega smiled at the thought. "Don't lose hope, Vega," Zarapp told her, "Your mother is one of the most stubborn women I have ever known, she would fly through a black hole if it meant finding you. She won't stop until she has, I can promise you that."

*Planet Earth, Present Day*

Bulma with Bardock and Raditz stood across from Teicu and Tomant, all holding the Dragon Balls they found. Bulma stepped forward and sat hers down, and Teicu followed, both of them glaring at one another intensely. Once they sat the large orange orbs down, Bardock, Raditz, and Tomant did the same. The closer the Dragon Balls got to each other, the brighter they would glow. When all of the Dragon Balls where sitting in a circle the balls were so bright that Bulma and Teicu could hardly keep their eyes open.

Bulma stepped forward and took a brave breath, Teicu had nodded with a determined look in her eyes. "DRAGON! I SUMMON YOU! COME GRANT MY WISH!" Bulma called out to the sky. She stood and waited and nothing had changed, normally there would be dark skies, and lightening. She dropped her eyes and huffed, 'I cant believe I forgot the darn password.' She thought to herself. Suddenly Dende the Namekian child stepped forward. "May I?" he asked politely and Bulma nodded.

Dende walked up to the Dragon Balls and went down to his knees, he closed his eyes tightly, and gathered up all his strength. As he stretched his hands out he called out "Takkaraputo poporunga pupirittoparo!" Suddenly the sky began to change, and lightning started to strike. Some of Teicu's crew members began to shrink back, but Bulma and her friends all stood tall and unafraid. Teicu knew that the dragon was going to do no harm to them. She could only watch as the dragon came swirling out of the Dragon Balls. Once the dragon was entirely out, she couldn't help but notice how muscular he looked. She had to admit her stomach tightened a bit at the sight of the large dragon.

"YOU HAVE DISTURBED MY PEACE! MAKE YOUR THREE WISHES NOW SO I CAN RETURN!" Porunga's voice boomed like thunder in the clouds. Bulma snapped her head towards Teicu and Teicu did the same. "Wait, we get three wishes?" They both said in unison. Dende turned and looked at the two confused women. "Y-yes." "You just want to wish Vega to you, I just want Vegeta back. Should we split the third wish?" Bulma asked.

Teicu smiled, walked to Bulma and put her hand on Bulmas shoulder. "All of the shit I have put you and Vegeta through, and you are letting me wish my daughter back. You take the third wish, But can you please wish Vegeta back first? I want Vegeta and Vega to meet each other, and I don't want to have to explain why her father is dead right now." Bulma agreed, even though her heart was hurt by Vegeta never telling her of Teicu or this child. "WELL, WHAT ARE YOUR WISHES. I AM GROWING IMPATIENT!" Porunga scolded the women. Teicu looked up to the dragon and her eyes began to glisten. "Soon Vega, we will be reunited," She said to herself as one tear fell down her cheek.


	16. Reunions

Disclaimer: I don't not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball S, and thank God Dragon Ball GT. All are owned by Akira Toriyama, Funimation, Toei Animation, and Fuji TV.

AN: This is the sequel to Always a Prince, Never a King. I do own my OCs, Aspara, Teicu, and Vega. Thank you to chadtayor020 for being my beta and writing my fight scenes and Lovelykortori for the awesome artwork. Also a huge thank you to my followers, without you this sequel wouldn't have happened. Give yourselves a hand.

Chapter 15: Reunion

Bulma looked up to the very large, very intimidating dragon who was growing impatient. She swallowed hard and gave Porunga an intense stare. "I want to wish Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans back to life!" Bulma called out. Dende started to translate the wish in their native tongue to Porunga, and his eyes turned bright red. 'What am I going to do when I see him? Is he going to look the same? Or has this fight affected him in anyway?' Bulma thought to herself. She also didn't know if she was going to run up and hug him, or slap him with her new found power. Suddenly Porunga's eyes stopped glowing, "It cannot be done." His voice boomed. Bulmas head snapped up, "What do you mean it can't be done?"

"The one named Vegeta was taken over by a power that was too evil for Hell to hold him, his soul is unbalanced and if I were to bring him back to life now he would be too dangerous," Porunga explained. Bulma slid to her knees and Teicu ran to her side, as she laid a hand on Bulma's shoulder, Bulma brushed it off. "DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU DID THIS! AND NOW I CANT BRING HIM BACK!" Bulma stood up with tears of anger and sadness rolling down her face, and began to rush Teicu.

Goku fazed in front of Teicu and caught Bulma. Bulma slapped his chest and began to yell and sob, "Move Goku! I want to kill her, she doesn't deserve to live!" "Killing Teicu isn't going to bring Vegeta back. Teicu promised to stop terrorizing people if she got her daughter back, and you promised her she could. Vegeta's soul was unbalanced before he died, the power of the sword just threw him over the edge," Goku explained, and he looked up to Porunga while holding on to the hysterical Bulma. "Is there anything we can do? Will we ever be able to wish him back?" Porunga looked to the strange Saiyan, he could feel his pure ki and slightly tilted his head.

Piccolo was standing stoically, watching as their mission was playing itself out, and from what he could see it was a complete failure. He could see that Porunga didn't have an answer for Bulma. Not the one she wanted to hear at least. Suddenly he could feel a presence inside of his head, 'Can I help you Kami?' Piccolo thought. 'Piccolo, I think I can help,' Kami told Piccolo, and Piccolo shifted his weight, 'I'm listening.'

Porunga slowly shook his head no, and Bulma buried her head in Goku's chest and began to cry even more. "Bulma we still have to make the wishes, Vegeta wouldn't want you to act like this. Stand tall and finish your mission," Bardock said as he walked up to Bulma. After a moment of no response from Bulma, Goku looked at his father, "Maybe you should make the wishes," he said and Bardock nodded.

"Dragon, please bring back those who were killed by Teicu, her crew, and Vegeta while he was cursed," Bardock called out and Dende followed in Namekian. Bardock closed his eyes and began to search for Gine's energy, all he could feel was the energy of the Namekians that were coming back to life. 'Nothing, nothing, nothing,' Bardock was thinking to himself, he could feel his heart dropping with every passing second, and then he felt small but powerful arms wrap around his waste. He let out a relieved breath, quickly turned around and scooped up his mate, "Gine, I am so happy!" Gine laughed and wrapped her arms around Bardock's neck. "Now you know how I felt, only I lost you and my sons." Bardock squeezed Gine, "Can we just agree to stop dying until it is our time to go?" Gine nodded and they kissed. "Ugh gross," Raditz said as he walked up to his parents and Gine released Bardock and hugged her eldest. She looked at Goku and a very distraught Bulma and her eyes became serious. "What did I miss?" "We will explain later, first we need to finish this so we can go the hell home," Bardock said. He looked to Teicu, who was standing in a shocked state. "You better make your wish before we change our minds and kill you," Bardock said to her threateningly. Teicu took a deep breath and stood next to Dende, "Please bring my daughter Vega to me." Dende repeated her wish in Namekian and the Dragon responded, "It shall be done."

*Sanctu*

Zarapp and Vega had been sparring all day, Zarapp could see the exhaustion in the young girl's eyes. Just then she came at him in full force and he barely dodged her attack. "You get our determination from your father. But I can see something is bothering you young one." Once Vega figured out she couldn't get a hit in on Zarapp she stopped and put her hands on her knees to catch her breath. "Something just doesn't feel right, I'm not sure what it is. But I feel lost, its like the more I train and the more powerful I get, its not enough. But suddenly it seems like it's not needed anymore," Vega explained and Zarapp noticed something strange. He called out to Zofia and she came running to her fathers side. "What is it father?" Zofia said sounding worried. "It would seem that our guest finally gets to go home," Zarapp said and Zofia looked in Vegas direction, "Father, why is she disappearing?!" "What? I'm disappearing?" Vega said looking at her hands, she could see through them. "Vega, tell your mother I said hello," Zarapp said as he put his hands on his daughters shoulders and watched as Vega disappeared.

*Namek*

Vega closed her eyes and she opened them up, she couldn't tell where she was, it seemed so dark yet so bright at the same time. She tried to blink her eyes to clear them up and she could make out silhouettes in front of her. She stepped forward and looked at everyone, she didn't know any of these people. Suddenly a woman stepped in front of her, Vega took in every detail of the woman, her purple hair, blue skin, once she got to the eyes her heart dropped. She remembered those eyes, "Y-you're..." Vega stuttered, she suddenly felt very nervous. "I'm your nantli," Teicu said to her. Vega had grown so much, still the perfect mix between Vegeta and herself. But Teicu could see the same coldness in Vega's eyes that Freiza had put in Vegeta's eyes and tears welled up in her eyes. Teicu wrapped her arms around the small girl and she began to cry, "I am so sorry for letting him take you." Vega, shocked a little, tried her best to break free of the the hug but failed to do so. She didn't know what to say or do, she never thought that she would ever see her mother again. Was she supposed to respond with 'its okay'? Because it wasn't really okay.

Porunga cleared his throat and got everyone's attention. Vega quietly sighed in relief, while she was very excited to finally meet her mother, she just wasn't good at surprises. "You still have one more wish!" Porunga said now very irritated. Goku looked down to Bulma, "What do you want the last wish to be now?" Bulma shrugged, "Whatever you want it to be." If she couldn't wish Vegeta back, she didn't want to wish for anything, all she wanted to do was go home and see her son. Bardock walked over to Goku, "We should finish what we came here for, in Vegeta's honor." Goku nodded and looked up to Porunga, "We want to bring back Planet Vegeta, and the Saiyans who were killed when it was destroyed." Dende looked up to Goku, "That is technically two wishes, he won't do it." Dende informed him. Goku and Bardock made eye contact. "Maybe we can just wish back the planet. When we figure out how to get Vegeta back we will let him wish back our people," Bardock suggested and Goku nodded. "You get that Dende?" Goku asked and Dende nodded to show he understood, began speaking Namekian to Porunga one last time, and Porunga's eyes began to glow again. "It has been done. Farewell," Porunga said and the Dragon disappeared, the skies cleared up as the Dragon Balls shot off in different directions.

Bulma watched everyone as they were all happily talking to those who they were reunited with, she sat down and pulled her knees up to her chest and glared at Teicu. "Why does she get her happy ending, and I am now a widow?" Bulma asked herself not aware of anyone listening to her. Piccolo sat next to her, "I have something to tell you." "Not now Piccolo, my brain is fried, I'm tired, and I just want to go home," Bulma replied. "This is something you will want to hear," Piccolo said, Bulma looked at him showing him he had her undivided attention. Goku overheard and came over to them to observe. "Kami told me that he can go to the Check-in Station in the Afterlife and talk to King Yamma about finding Vegeta's soul. Since Vegeta hadn't shown any threat to Earth, and the choices he made here weren't his own, he may get some leeway to getting his body back. But he will have to stay in a Purgatory for sometime to make sure he isn't a danger to himself and others on Earth. Kami will be able to feel his energy if this works so we will know when we can wish him back. And you may get to contact him at some point. But I wouldn't hold my breath on it being any time soon. I've seen a curse like what Teicu had Vegeta under. Its like a nasty disease that take over a man's brain and its almost incurable," Piccolo explained.

"So what you're saying is I may one day get my husband back, that one day Trunks will get to see his father again?" Bulma asked sounding a little sarcastic. Piccolo only nodded, feeling a little defeated, he was hoping the news would cheer her up a bit. Goku squatted down in front of Bulma. "I would rather know that we can do something, and hope that Vegeta can get back to normal sooner then not at all. But at least we have hope now Bulma," he said with a soft smile. "Hope isn't good enough," Bulma said and she stood up. She didn't know what she was doing, but her target was Teicu. Bulma quickly powered up and began running towards Teicu only to be stopped dead in her tracks by Vega. "If you want to get to her, you're going to have to go through me," the small girl said, Bulma couldn't help but see the uncanny stare in her eyes, "V-Vegeta?" She whispered. "No, its Vega. And I'm not going to let you hurt my Nantli," Vega said, assuming a fighting stance. Bulma was trying to clear her mind, but all she could see was how much Vega resembled Vegeta and Trunks. "So it is true, you are Vegeta's child," Bulma said with a soft smile. She turned to look at Piccolo, "Tell Kami to get to work."


End file.
